LIKE I'M GONNA LOSE YOU
by Presdir Choi II
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE/ Saat dibakar cemburu, Siwon bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menyakiti perasaan istrinya. Bersikap baik pada sahabatnya sampai membuat Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan/ WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)
1. Chapter 1

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You.**

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Drama, OOC.**

 **Rate M (NC-21)**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Siwon tengah di bakar cemburu, kehadiran teman lamanya menjadi alat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun seolah akan kehilangan dirinya.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Oktober 2008, Manhattan, New York City.**

 **Manhattan merupakan pusat perekonomian sekaligus pusat kota New York. Salah satu kawasan di Manhattan yang menarik untuk dikunjungi adalah SoHo. Ditempat ini terdapat banyak sekali galeri seni dan pertokoan, baik yang berskala nasional maupun internasional. Hal itu membawa Kyuhyun untuk menelusuri sekitar kawasan fashion tersebut. Sesekali dia memotret sekeliling yang menampilkan pemandangan indah khas New York.**

" **Astaga, tempat ini memang sangat indah." Decak kagum Kyuhyun tidak pernah henti. Masuk ke dalam salah satu toko, tujuan Kyuhyun adalah membeli sesuatu yang bisa di bawa pulang ke Korea. Kyuhyun fokus memilih sepatu yang menjadi barang favoritenya. Terdapat brand ternama diantaranya adalah Adidas dan Steve Madden.**

" **Ommo! Itu dia sepatu yang aku cari." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri tempat sepatu yang menjadi pilihannya. Saat dia menyentuh sepatu itu, seorang pria juga menyentuh sepatu itu. Merasa ada yang menyentuh punggung tangannya, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ke depan. "Ommo, seorang pria membeli sepatu wanita?" Pikir Kyuhyun.**

 **Pria itu terlihat gugup seakan mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun. Dia mengangkat tangannya dari Kyuhyun lalu berdehem pelan, Kyuhyun masih memandangnya, "Dia seperti orang Korea." Pikir Kyuhyun lagi.**

" **Siwon, what are you doing? Come here, I got my shoes!" Panggil seorang pria bule pada pria yang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Siwon, nama pria itu tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah pria bule tadi. Kyuhyun memandang punggungnya, "Siwon? Sepertinya dia orang Korea sepertiku." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum.**

 **Keesokan harinya, taksi membawa Kyuhyun ke Staten Island Ferry. Staten Island Ferry adalah kapal ferry yang berlayar dari Manhattan menuju Staten Island, salah satu wilayah di New York City yang juga berupa pulau seperti halnya Manhattan. Kyuhyun memandang pemandangan New York Harbor yang indah. Dalam perjalanan juga Kyuhyun dapat melihat patung Liberty dari dekat.**

 **Kyuhyun masih belum sadar kalau seorang pria duduk disebelahnya, Kyuhyun masih fokus memandang pemandangan. Saat Kyuhyun memandang keseluruh penjuru kapal, dia baru sadar jika disebelahnya ada pria yang pernah ditemuinya di toko.**

 **Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanas saat berpandangan dengan pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya. "Apa kau orang Korea?" Tanya pria itu kemudian. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Iya, aku orang Korea." Jawab Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Choi Siwon." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Siwon, "Cho Kyuhyun."**

 **Keduanya saling tersenyum lalu mulai mengobrol ringan dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan berdua mengelilingi New York. Mereka pergi ke tempat-tempat populer dari Patung Liberty, Times Square, Central Park sampai Fifth Avenue tempat pertama mereka bertemu pada waktu itu.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat masa lalu. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Siwon, 7 tahun yang lalu. New York, kota kelas atas yang menjadi saksi pertemuan keduanya. Siwon, pria yang Kyuhyun temui pertama kali di salah satu toko terkenal di New York kembali dipertemukan dengannya saat dia berkeliling seorang diri. Kyuhyun juga ingat saat Siwon melamarnya.

 **Hari itu salju pertama turun di New York, dia yang saat itu masih begitu muda tengah berjalan bersama Siwon di sekitar Brooklyn Bridge, salah satu jembatan gantung tertua di Amerika Serikat. Hari dimana dia merasa gembira karena Siwon mengajaknya kencan romantis seharian penuh.**

 **Tangan Siwon merogok kantong coat hitamnya, dia bersiap mengeluarkan cincin yang akan dia berikan untuk Kyuhyun. dua tahun menjalani hubungan membuat Siwon mantap untuk meminta Kyuhyun mendampinginya s** **eumur hidup. ''Apa kau mau menikah denganku, love?''**

Lamunan Kyuhyun hilang saat Siwon masuk ke kamar. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada orang yang dicintainya, ''Sayangku, kau sudah pulang?'' Kyuhyun tidak jadi bangun karena Siwon terlebih dahulu mendekatinya. ''Love, 10 jam tidak bertemu denganmu membuatku sangat rindu.'' Siwon mencium pipinya mesra. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, ''Bicaramu semakin berlebihan saja.''

Siwon tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. ''Matamu sembab, jadi tidak cantik lagi.'' Ucap Siwon bercanda, Kyuhyun cemberut lalu mengambil cermin dari atas buffet samping tempat tidur. ''Aku menangis karena menonton drama.'' Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ''Apa aku begitu lucu!'' Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

''Tidak terlalu love, kau terlihat sangat lucu saat kita sama-sama _panas!_ ''

Astaga, mulut Kyuhyun menganga mendengarnya. Jika Kyuhyun terlihat lucu saat mereka panas, kenapa Siwon terus saja menyerangnya bukannya tertawa. Mungkin lucu dalam artian lain, hanya Siwon yang tahu soal itu. Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli, dia turun dari ranjang lalu dengan cepat membuka dasi yang masih terpasang di leher suaminya.

''Aku teringat pada New York, tempat kita bertemu dan berkencan.''

''Benarkah, aku juga rindu pada kota itu.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan nampak berpikir tanpa sadar jika dia hampir membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Siwon.

''Love, apa kau mau memandikanku.'' Siwon tersenyum geli saat mengatakan itu. Kyuhyun sadar lalu menatap tangannya sendiri, ''Bagaimana kalau...'' Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Siwon. Siwon tersenyum senang, ''As your wish, love!''

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Aku menggigit bibirku saat gairah pada diri suamiku mulai muncul, rasanya darahku terbakar dan jantungku melompat di tempat. Dia menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat padanya, tanganku refleks meraih rambutnya saat mulutnya menciumku. Dia mendorongku sampai menempel di tembok yang entah sejak kapan tidak terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit punggungku yang hanya berbalut pakaian tipis.

''Ukh, sayang~'' Aku mengerang di dalam mulutnya, tangannya memegangi kedua pinggangku agar diam saat dia mempermainkan lidah dan mulutku.

Sejenak Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, matanya berkilat menatapku. ''Aku tidak bisa menolak pesonamu, love! _Pesona lucumu_ sudah muncul.'' Aku hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan saat Siwon membuka kancing kemeja berbahan tipisku. Setelah selesai membuka kancingku, dia menarik lepas kemejaku melewati bahu. ''Kau indah love, tidak pernah berubah.''

''Apakah yang satu lagi masih sama indahnya?'' Siwon mengedipkan mata sambari meraih pinggang celana panjangku. Membuka kancing dan menarik turun risletingnya. ''Kau sudah melihatnya selama 5 tahun, Siwon.'' Aku mengingatkannya. Dia menyentuh pahaku, aku menggigit bibir saat merasakan sentuhannya. ''Angkat kakimu love!'' Perintahnya. Aku menurut dan mengangkat kakiku satu persatu, dengan cepat Siwon melepas celanaku.

''5 tahun ya? Itu artinya aku sudah melihatnya selama _370_ kali.'' Siwon berhenti dan memandangiku setelah berhasil melepas kemeja dan celana pendekku. ''Hmm, kau sangat beruntung. Sepertinya lebih dari 370 kali, terkadang kita melakukannya tidak teratur.'' Aku memainkan mata padanya. Siwon terlihat gemas, ''Aku tidak tahan love, pesona lucumu menyilaukan. Sekarang katakan padaku, aku harus mulai darimana sekarang?''

''Kiss me!'' Bisikku, membawa tangan Siwon ke bibir lalu turun ke leherku. Siwon mengambil ikatan di meja riasku lalu mengikat rambut blonde panjangku. ''Kau memang si _imut dengan pesona lucu_.''

''Cium aku, sekarang!'' Aku mulai memerintah. Siwon menggelengkan kepala, ''Aku yang mengontrol semuanya love, aku suka memulainya dari bawah!'' Dia berjongkok di depan pahaku, aku merasa sangat tegang sekarang. Rasanya kakiku ikut bergetar, ini bukan yang pertama tapi sensasinya selalu membuatku penasaran dengan adegan selanjutnya.

''Ukh~'' Aku merapatkan kedua kakiku saat telapak tangan besarnya menyentuh pahaku. Menggodaku dengan menaik-turunkan tangannya, sesekali dia menggoda _'milikku_ ' dari luar pantiesku. ''Tenangkan dirimu love.'' Siwon menahan agar kakiku berhenti bergerak-gerak, demi Tuhan rasanya menggelikan dan aku rasa sesuatu mulai membasahi _'milikku'_.

Siwon berhenti lalu berdiri, ''Sayangnya aku masih berpakaian lengkap.'' Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Aku gemas lalu memukul pelan lengannya, ''Baiklah, akan aku lakukan!'' Dengan perlahan aku berlutut di depannya. Dengan jari gemetar aku membuka ikat pinggangnya, perlahan menarik celana hitam panjang dan boxernya ke bawah. Suamiku yang hot ini tidak pernah lupa memakai celana dalam untuk menutupi _'miliknya'_ yang super.

Aku mengeluarkan milik Siwon dari underwearnya. Melingkarkan jari telunjuk dan jempolku di antara milik Siwon. Mengurutnya dari pangkal hingga ujung, memainkan jariku dengan sesuka hati. Milik Siwon mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening, aku menjilatnya dengan ujung lidahku. Perlahan aku masukan milik Siwon ke dalam mulutku, menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Love~" Siwon mengerang dan membelai rambutku. Aku semakin bersemangat untuk mempermainkannya, rasanya menyenangkan dan aku mulai menyukainya setiap kali kami melakukan ini.

''Stop it!'' Dia mengaduh saat aku semakin liar, Siwon memang tidak suka melepaskan hasratnya di dalam mulutku. ''Lucunya kau love!'' Siwon kembali meraih bibirku dan membawaku pada ciuman penuh tuntutan, rasa ciuman yang berbeda dari tadi. Masih ada sisa cairan Siwon di bibirku, kini menyatu dengan salivanya. Dia juga ingin merasakan rasa miliknya sendiri, aku pikir.

 **Author's Pov-**

Bibir hangat Siwon mulai sibuk meninggalkan jejak di tulang selangka Kyuhyun yang indah lalu turun ke pundaknya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sambil meremas rambut halus Siwon. Saat ini mereka sudah dalam keadaan naked di atas tempat tidur dengan Siwon yang menindih Kyuhyun. Bibir Siwon terus menelusuri kulit halus Kyuhyun, mungkin jika wajah Siwon terdapat kumis halus atau brewok tipis bisa membuat kulit Kyuhyun memerah tapi untunglah wajah Siwon bersih dari bulu.

''Kau hanya milikku, love!'' Siwon berlutut lalu menarik kaki Kyuhyun sampai menjuntai diatas tempat tidur. Dia membuka lebar paha Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya karena sudah tahu sensasi apa yang akan dia dapatkan selanjutnya.

''Hmmmnghh~'' Kyuhyun meremas seprei saat bibir Siwon mulai melakukan aksinya.

Siwon melahap milik Kyuhyun yang telah basah. ''Ohh, cintaku~'' Siwon melahapnya dengan rakus, menjilati sisa cairan Kyuhyun, mempermainkan milik Kyuhyun sesuka hatinya. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menunduk melihat aksi Siwon yang begitu pandai dan berpengalaman.

Siwon menatap lekat Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, menjilati daerah bibir dan dagu Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun. ''Kita mulai sekarang love, tahun ini kita harus mendapatkan Baby!''

''Iya, aku sangat ingin bayi. Kita sudah menunggunya selama 5 tahun.''

''Tentu, love! Kita akan mendapatkannya!''

Siwon membuka lebar kaki Kyuhyun, menuntun miliknya ke milik Kyuhyun. Menggeseknya sebentar lalu dengan satu hentakan keras Siwon mendorongnya masuk. Siwon langsung membungkam teriakkan Kyuhyun dengan ciuman hangatnya yang terasa basah.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Saat aku bangun, sepertinya ini masih gelap. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, rasanya semalam sangat melelahkan. Aku kembali menarik selimut, melirik sosok pria disebelahku lalu mengelus wajahnya. "Kau luar biasa tampan, sayang."

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, menatap pemandangan kota yang terlihat jelas di depanku lewat jendela yang tidak terhalangi gorden. Ada sedikit cahaya di antara gedung pencakar langit itu. Siwon terbangun lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Dia mencium lembut rambutku dan dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, love." bisiknya. "Tidurlah lagi love." tambah Siwon.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mencium bibir Siwon pelan dan perlahan melepaskan lengan Siwon dipinggangku dengan hati-hati. Begitu hendak bangun, sesuatu terasa mengganjal bagian bawahku, milik Siwon masih tertanam dengan sempurna.

"Ukh! Srrrttt... Enghh..." Aku meringis sambil mengguncang bahu Siwon.

"Kenapa love?" Tanya Siwon masih memejamkan mata. "Bangunlah... Selalu saja seperti ini! Dasar tukang tidur!" umpatku pelan.

Siwon malah menarik pinggangku kencang sehingga aku sedikit terkejut saat ujung junior Siwon mendesak semakin dalam. Tubuh kami menempel begitu intim."YA! Bangunlah... Ini sudah hampir siang!" Pintaku dalam dekapan Siwon, memukul kecil dada bidangnya.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, Siwon mencium puncak kepalaku "Kau cerewet sekali love." tangan Siwon yang semula berada di pinggangku perlahan turun ke bokong, meremas nakal salah satu pantatku yang berisi dan menekannya.

Aku terkesiap, menggigit bibir bawahku. "Be-ber-berhenti atau kau tidak bisa menyentuhku lagi." ancamku.

Mendengar ucapanku lantas berhasil membuat Siwon membuka matanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa jika tidak menyentuhmu!" Siwon segera melepaskan tangannya.

Aku memundurkan tubuhku perlahan lalu melepaskan kontak diantara kami. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara, rasanya memalukan apalagi suara dibawah selimut saat kami melepaskan kontak, ah aku malu!

Siwon menarik tengkukku, menyatukan bibirnya lalu melumatnya pelan. Aku membalasnya dengan lembut, berciuman manis tanpa bermain lidah. Kemudian Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. "Morning kiss with beautiful wife!" Siwon tersenyum.

Kedua pipiku memerah, aku sangat terpesona setiap melihat suamiku yang tampan. "Ayo bangun!" Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, aku tertawa menyadari jika aku tidak memakai apa-apa.

"Hahaha... Kita mandi dulu love! Ayo~" Tanpa aba-aba Siwon menarik tanganku masuk ke kamar mandi.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Sarapan pagi di luar ditemani oleh hangat matahari yang baru naik. Kyuhyun menuang kopi untuk Siwon yang masih membaca berita dari tablet miliknya. Memotong waffle di piringnya lalu menyuapkan ke mulutnya, ''Bagimana kalau kita jalan-jalan.'' Saran Kyuhyun.

''Boleh, love.'' Jawab Siwon tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tablet. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut lalu menyesap raspberry juice di gelasnya. ''Cuaca sangat cerah, kita pergi ke pantai saja.'' Kyuhyun bicara lagi, kali ini Siwon telah selesai membaca. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu menyeruput kopinya, ''Pantai akan sangat panas love, apa kau tidak masalah?'' Siwon paling tahu kalau istrinya takut matahari.

''Kau benar juga, bagaimana kalau kita...''

''Di rumah saja, istirahat love. Weekend ini kita pakai untuk istirahat, kau sudah lelah beberapa hari ini love.''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak lagi. Dia tidak mau merubah suasana hati Siwon yang sedang baik, belakangan suaminya itu mudah marah. Sifat posesifnya semakin menjadi setelah kejadian Kyuhyun hampir di culik beberapa waktu lalu.

''Aku sudah selesai.'' Kyuhyun mendorong piringnya, Siwon menatapnya serius. ''Habiskan sarapanmu, aku tidak suka kalau kau membuang-buang makanan.'' Ucap Siwon tegas. Kyuhyun tidak bicara lagi, dia bergegas menghabiskan semua sisa makanan dipiringnya, walaupun perutnya akan bermasalah jika dia terlalu kenyang.

''Sarapan tidak akan membuatmu gemuk, love.'' Siwon mengingatkan, dia paling tahu kalau Kyuhyun tengah menjaga berat badan. Dengan penuh usaha, Kyuhyun berhasil menghabiskan sarapannya. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, ''Anak pintar~'' Kyuhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum.

''Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan pergi ke pameran temanku. Apa aku boleh pergi?'' Dengan ragu Kyuhyun meminta ijin, dia sudah pasrah jika Siwon tidak mengijinkan.

''Temanmu yang mana?''

''Jonghyun, teman kuliahku dulu. Dia seorang fotografer hebat dan dia mengundangku.''

''Kenapa kau baru bilang, love!'' Siwon sedikit jengkel, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis agar Siwon luluh. Dia bangun dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang, ''Maaf sayang, aku lupa memberitahumu.'' Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan di pipi Siwon. Siwon masih sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan hal itu lebih awal, ''Untuk kali ini aku maafkan, aku akan mengantarmu.''

''Terima kasih, suamiku!''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Dengan ragu, selalu saja ragu jika bersama Siwon yang pencemburu. Aku takut dia akan kembali mencemburuiku saat aku dan Jonghyun bertemu, tapi dia memaksa untuk ikut menemaniku. Apalagi sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan Jonghyun padanya, kami hanya sesekali mengobrol di twitter. Itupun saat dia tidak sengaja menemukan akun twitterku, aku juga tipe orang yang jarang membuka media sosial.

Kami masuk ke dalam galeri yang kental dengan warna biru laut. Tempatnya luas dan modern, tamu undangan sudah memenuhi galeri. Seorang wanita muda menghampiri kami, ''Selamat datang!'' Wanita itu menyapa kami. Rambutnya panjang berwarna merah, sama seperti lipstiknya. Aku merasa kesal karena wanita itu memandang Siwon lama sebelum aku berdehem. Akhirnya wanita itu berhenti menatap suamiku lalu memberikan kami brosur.

''Kyu!'' Jonghyun datang dari arah kerumunan.

''Aku sangat senang kau datang.'' Lanjutnya, aku tidak sadar kalau Siwon sudah meninggalkan kami untuk mengambil minum.

''Selamat atas pameranmu, Jjong!'' Ucapku tulus. Dia tersenyum dan terus menatapku dengan wajah bahagia. ''Terima kasih sudah datang. Oh kau datang dengan siapa?'' Dia bertanya.

''Siwon, suamiku.'' Jawabku menunjuk pria yang tengah mengambil anggur di meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

''Jong, wawancara akan di mulai.'' Wanita yang tadi menyapaku memberitahu. Dengan wajah sedikit bersalah, Jonghyun menatap ke arahku. ''Maaf, aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar.''

Aku tersenyum memaklumi lalu menepuk pundaknya, ''Pergilah, kau terlihat hebat hari ini.'' Dia tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangan dan pergi bersama wanita tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu saat menatap ke tempat Siwon tadi, dia tengah menatapku. Mata kami bertemu dan saling mengunci.

Tatapan mata gelapnya tidak bisa aku baca. Apa yang dia pikirkan, apa dia cemburu, marah atau dia merasa diabaikan? Sedikit kepedihan aku lihat di mata hitamnya. Langkah tegap yang berwibawa, dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menelan saliva dengan sedikit kesulitan, sial aku butuh air sekarang!

''Dia cukup tampan dan berbakat.''Siwon berbicara pelan disampingku, aku menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. ''Demi Tuhan, aku baru melihatnya lagi setelah beberapa tahun.'' Aku berbisik padanya. Siwon menyesap anggur putih di gelasnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapanku.

''Dia fotografer profesional, ayo kita lihat yang lainnya.'' Dia menarik tanganku untuk berkeliling. Aku menurut dan mengikutinya, sepanjang jalan aku senang melihat karya Jonghyun yang begitu menakjubkan. Dia memang seorang yang profesional di bidang ini, aku tidak tahu kapan dia serius dengan hobinya saat kuliah dulu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon diam mendadak, aku sampai terbentur lengan kekarnya. ''Kenapa?'' Aku bertanya padanya. Siwon melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, matanya berkilat menatap salah satu foto. ''Aku baru tahu, kau seorang model.'' Nada suaranya sedikit mencemooh.

Aku terkejut karena terdapat fotoku disini. Untuk beberapa detik aku kagum pada diriku sendiri, aku terlihat berbeda di foto itu. Tapi kapan Jonghyun mengambil fotoku? Aku menggeleng pada Siwon, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa fotoku ada disitu. ''Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa, Siwon.''

''Kau sudah melihatnya? Bagaimana menurutmu?''

Aku membalikan badanku saat Jonghyun mendekat. ''Jong, kapan kau mengambil fotoku? Bukankah ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah cukup lama?''

Jonghyun tersenyum lalu menyentuh foto itu, ''Kau objek yang menarik untuk di foto. Kita pernah bertemu secara tidak sengaja, saat kau menangis di bukit.''

Siwon langsung menatapku tajam, oh my... Menangis di bukit? Aku mencoba berpikir untuk mengingat kapan aku pernah menangis di bukit. Aku ingat, aku pergi menyendiri di bukit saat cemburu pada Siwon. Di awal pernikahan kami, aku cemburu pada Miss berambut pendek yang mencintai suamiku.

''Itu... Itu sudah sangat lama. Kau masih menyimpannya, aku tidak percaya.'' Aku mencoba tersenyum agar suasana tegang diantara kami bertiga sedikit mencair.

''Foto yang bagus Mr. Lee.'' Siwon berbicara, suaranya rendah namun terdengar tajam. Lagi-lagi aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat ini.

Jonghyun tersenyum ke arah suami tampanku, ''Terima kasih Mr. Choi, aku banyak mendengar tentangmu.''

Oh Jong! Jangan mulai lagi. Siwon akan berpikir jika kehidupannya diawasi. Dia tidak suka orang lain membicarakan kehidupannya, apalagi jika membicarakanku. Itu hal yang paling dia benci.

''Jong, sepertinya kami harus pergi. Ada janji lain yang harus kami datangi.'' Aku berusaha menyudahi ketegangan yang semakin terasa.

''Tunggu, dimana aku bisa membeli foto itu?'' Siwon bertanya dengan tegas, Jonghyun terlihat sedikit tersinggung. ''Foto ini tidak aku jual.'' Wajah Siwon mengeras, ''Dimana aku bisa membelinya!'' Siwon mulai kehabisan kesabaran, dia begitu marah sekarang. Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya, ''Disebelah sana, Sunny akan mengurusnya.'' Jonghyun menunjuk wanita yang tadi menyapa kami. Siwon berjalan angkuh ke arah wanita itu, _''Jika tidak dijual kenapa dia memanjangnya!''_ Gumam Siwon masih bisa aku dengar.

''Jonghyun, maafkan Siwon. Dia tidak suka jika kehidupannya dibicarakan orang lain terlebih itu aku.''

''Dia terlihat angkuh Kyu. Aku memajang fotomu karena kau tampak indah. Apa aku salah? Aku pikir kau akan senang.''

''Oh, aku senang Jong. Aku senang karena fotoku bisa dipajang di pameran besar seperti ini. Tapi berbeda dengan suamiku, dia tidak menyukai itu.''

''Aku mengerti dan aku bisa melihatnya.''

Aku tersenyum kecil dan melirik ke arah suamiku, dia tengah melakukan transaksi dengan kartu kreditnya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah kami pulang dari sini. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jonghyun, dia memiliki maksud baik dan aku sebenarnya senang dengan foto itu. Aku terlihat cantik dan indah, apalagi banyak orang yang menyukainya juga.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon menggigit bibit Kyuhyun setelah membawa istrinya itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dengan sorot mata yang masih terlihat memancarkan kemarahan, Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menolak. Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong Siwon namun kekuatannya tidak mampu mengalahkan kekuatan Siwon. Tangan Siwon menurunkan resleting dress peach Kyuhyun lalu menarik bra Kyuhyun kasar.

''Siwon, aku minta maaf~'' Kyuhyun memohon agar Siwon berhenti namun Siwon tidak memperdulikannya. Dia langsung melumat dada Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya kasar membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan.

''AKH!'' Ringis Kyuhyun.

''Siwon~ aku mohon...'' Siwon masih mempermainkan dada Kyuhyun bergantian. Siwon mengarahkan tangannya ke daerah sensitif Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai celana dalam. Siwon menarik paksa celana dalam Kyuhyun, dia langsung memasukan jarinya tanpa aba–aba lalu mengocok milik Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan kasar.

''Maaf.. ahhhh…'' Kyuhyun masih memohon, Siwon mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun agar tetap terbuka.

Siwon membuka sabuknya dan menurunkan celananya, terlihat sekali miliknya yang sudah menegang. Siwon memojokan Kyuhyun di dinding, dengan cepat dia menghantamkan miliknya pada milik Kyuhyun. ''AKH!'' Kyuhyun memekik saat benda keras dan panjang itu memenuhi miliknya. Siwon tidak peduli Kyuhyun merasa sakit atau kelelahan yang ada dalam sorotan matanya adalah rasa cemburu dan marah.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

 _''SIWON!''_ Kyuhyun berteriak karena Siwon tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Kyuhyun sudah lelah bicara tapi Siwon tidak merespon apa-apa. ''Aku jujur Siwon. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal foto itu. Lagipula Jonghyun bilang dia mengambil foto itu tanpa sepengetahuanku dan itu foto lama.''

''Itu lebih dari satu foto Kyuhyun! Foto terakhir bahkan dia ambil saat ulang tahunmu. Dia penyusup sekaligus pemuja rahasiamu!'' Ucap Siwon emosi.

''Pemuja rahasia?''

''Dan kau dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku soal undangan itu, setidaknya beritahu aku soal pria itu sebelum kau datang ke pamerannya. Kau seperti bermain dibelakangku.''

''Ya Tuhan, Siwon. Kau menuduhku? Aku lupa dan aku ingat saat dia mengingatkanku soal undangan itu.''

''Itu artinya kau selalu berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku bukan orang bodoh Kyu, tatapan pria itu sudah terlihat jika dia menyukaimu lebih tepatnya memujamu.''

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa pusing. Siwon benar-benar terbakar cemburu saat ini. Percuma Kyuhyun menjelaskan jika Siwon masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

''Kenapa kau diam, itu tandanya aku benar!'' Siwon keluar dari kamar, tidak lupa dia membanting pintu. Kyuhyun hanya menahan diri agar tidak ikut emosi, ''Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah, Siwon!''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian, at** **The Caffè Pascucci.**

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun makan siang di salah satu kafe waralaba di _Apgujeong-dong_ yang pernah digunakan sebagai salah satu lokasi syuting utama untuk drama SBS tahun 2001 Beautiful Days. Namun cafe itu sudah mengalami sedikit perubahan tampilan, menyesuaikan dengan tuntutan pelanggan masa kini.

"Aku rasa kau harus sedikit lebih lembut pada karyawan, mereka sudah bekerja keras selama ini." Ucap Changmin sambil menikmati makanannya. Kyuhyun berhenti memotong beef steak dipiringnya, "Aku hanya ingin mereka lebih giat bekerja, itu saja." Balas Kyuhyun santai.

Changmin tersenyum kecil, "Memberi karyawan semangat seharusnya dengan begitu manis dan wajah yang tersenyum lebar seperti ini." Changmin membuat ekspresi yang menampilkan wajahnya yang full dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum kecil walaupun dia mencoba menutupi itu.

"Kau tidak cocok melakukan itu, Ceo Shim." Kritik Kyuhyun. Changmin berhenti membuat ekspresi lucu, "Karyawan akan kabur jika kau selalu menampilkan wajah serammu. Mata yang melotot, tatapan tajam dan kata-kata yang tidak manis itu..."

"Berhenti bicara Shim Chwang!" Potong Kyuhyun. Changmin diam lalu tersenyum, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Sudah lama rasanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

''Apa kau ada masalah Kyu?'' Tanya Changmin menyadari jika hari itu Kyuhyun sedikit tidak baik. Kyuhyun berhenti mengaduk lemon miliknya, ''Iya, Siwon marah padaku.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Marah kenapa lagi suamimu itu, hmm?'' Changmin merasa bosan karena sahabatnya suka berselisih dengan suaminya. Biasanya karena hal yang sepele, bukan masalah besar.

''Dia cemburu, semuanya karena teman kuliahku dulu. Lee Jonghyun, kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya karena saat kuliah kau pindah ke Jepang.''

''Kau kan tahu Kyu, Siwon Hyung itu seperti apa. Kita bekerja sama urusan pekerjaan saja dia selalu mencemburuiku. Padahal dia sendiri yang menanam saham di perusahaanku.''

''Iya, aku bekerja denganmu karena ini hobiku. Tapi Siwon terkadang selalu salah paham. Aku sebenarnya lelah, tapi karena cintaku yang besar untuknya.. Aku bisa bertahan.''

''Oh ya Kyu, bagaimana menurutmu dengan tema bulan depan yang tadi kita bahas?''

''Aku rasa itu pilihan yang terbaik.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan potongan pendek nampak turun dari dalam taksi. Di depan rumah mewah itu, wanita itu tersenyum sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah setelah sebelumnya satpam mengijinkannya masuk. Wanita berusia awal 30 tahunan itu berjalan menuju pintu utama di rumah besar tersebut. Berhenti di depan pintu utama, dia menekan bel di sisi pintu bercat putih.

 _Ting! Tung!_

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu di buka oleh asisten rumah tangga. Wanita paruh baya yang telah bekerja selama puluhan tahun pada keluarga Choi tersenyum melihat wanita yang datang. ''Heechul Nona?''

''Hallo Ahjumma, apa kabar?'' Kim Heechul tersenyum pada asisten rumah tangga yang telah lama mengenalnya. Kim Ahjumma terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Heechul.

''Silahkan masuk Nona, Tuan pasti akan sangat senang.'' Kim Ahjumma membantu membawa koper Heechul masuk. Dengan senang hati Heechul masuk ke rumah yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi, ''Rumah ini tidak banyak berubah, aku kira Siwon akan menjualnya.''

''Silahkan duduk, Ahjumma akan memanggil Tuan.'' Wanita paruh baya itu naik ke lantai atas, meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya. ''Rumah ini semakin bagus dan mewah.'' Pikirnya.

Siwon buru-buru turun saat mendengar sahabat baiknya datang. Siwon dan Kim Ahjumma terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Heechul, sementara Kyuhyun tidak mengenal wanita itu. Kyuhyun yang tadi sibuk di perpustakaan langsung keluar dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat.

''Chullie~''

Heechul berdiri melihat Siwon yang mendekatinya, ''Hallo, Siwon!'' Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada Siwon. Siwon langsung memeluk Heechul, ''Lama tidak melihatmu, akhirnya kau kembali.'' Heechul tersenyum dibalik punggung Siwon.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dari tangga, ''Siapa wanita itu, beraninya dia berpelukan dengan suamiku.'' Kyuhyun meremas tangannya sendiri, buru-buru Kyuhyun turun dan mendekati keduanya.

''Kau sudah tua Siwon, lihatlah wajahmu mulai berkerut.'' Canda Heechul menyentuh pipi Siwon, ''Kau yang sudah tua, kantong matamu mulai turun.'' Balas Siwon. Heechul memukul lengan kekar Siwon, ''Enak saja, aku masih cantik Siwon!''

Kyuhyun berdehem agar kedua orang itu menyadari kehadirannya. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun, ''Oh, kau Kyuhyun kan?''

''Iya, kenalkan namaku Choi Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

''Heechul dia istriku yang pernah aku ceritakan.'' Ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon walaupun pria itu selalu menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

''Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Kim Heechul. Aku saudara kembar Siwon hehehe maksudku kami besar bersama saat kecil.''

''Heechul kita bicara di balkon belakang, Ahjumma tolong bawa barang Heechul ke kamar tamu dan bawakan kami minum.''

''Baik, Tuan!''

Siwon dan Heechul berjalan ke arah halaman belakang, hanya mereka berdua karena Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulut melihat keduanya, ''Tidak bisa dipercaya.'' Kyuhyun mengikuti Kim Ahjumma yang membuat minuman di dapur.

''Ahjumma, dia sebenarnya siapa?'' Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Kim Ahjumma yang tengah membuat lemon tea menoleh pada majikannya, ''Heechul Nona itu teman Tuan sejak kecil, Nyonya. Beberapa tahun lalu, Heechul Nona dan keluarganya pindah ke luar negeri. Saat Tuan kembali dari Amerika, Heechul Nona sudah tidak tinggal di Korea lagi.''

''Oh, teman masa kecil.''

''Permisi, Nyonya.'' Kim Ahjumma dengan semangat membawa minuman. Kyuhyun hanya berwajah muram melihatnya, ''Ahjumma sama saja!'' Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati balkon belakang, dia mengintip Siwon dan Heechul yang sedang tertawa bersama. ''Kau marah padaku tapi saat bersama wanita itu kau memberikan senyuman tampanmu!''

Siwon tahu Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka, _''Maaf love, tapi aku masih marah padamu.''_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati. Di terus mengobrol dengan Heechul, dia memang merindukan teman masa kecilnya itu.

''Sepertinya sudah jam makan malam, ayo kita makan. Setelah itu kau bisa menceritakan kehidupanmu selama di luar negeri.'' Siwon berdiri dari duduknya.

''Kau memang selalu tepat waktu Siwon, baru saja minuman ini datang.''

''Yah, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Ayolah, kau pasti rindu masakan Ahjumma. Saat di rumah Eomma, Ahjumma selalu memasak makanan enak. Dan dia akhirnya ikut denganku kesini.''

Siwon dan Heechul saling bicara saat berjalan ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan Kyuhyun sudah duduk menunggu. Heechul tersenyum pada Kyuhyun lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. ''Hy, sepertinya kita harus banyak mengobrol nanti Kyu.''

''Iya, kita pasti akan bicara.'' Jawab Kyuhyun lalu matanya menatap Siwon, Siwon pura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus makan. Kyuhyun cemberut melihatnya. Heechul memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang canggung, dia mulai mencurigai sesuatu. _''Mereka pasti sedang perang dingin.''_

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You.**

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Drama, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Siwon tengah di bakar cemburu, kehadiran teman lamanya menjadi alat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun seolah akan kehilangan dirinya.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Dia mulai membuka kancing piyamaku sambil memberi ciuman di rahang, dagu dan sudut-sudut bibirku. Siwon membuang atasan piyamaku ke lantai bawah. Sekarang aku hanya memakai bra hitam berenda yang memperlihatkan sedikit kulit dadaku. "Kau sangat cantik, love!" Dia membelai leherku. "Kau memiliki kulit paling indah, putih dan mulus." Tambahnya. Wajahku terasa panas dan memerah.**

" **Aku suka rambut cokelat." Dia kembali menindihku dan membelai rambutku, memegang kedua sisi kepalaku. Ciuman itu kembali menyerangku, ciuman yang menuntut dengan lidah dan bibirnya yang begitu aktif.**

 **Aku mengerang dan lidahku mencoba menerimanya. Satu tangannya masih di rambutku, satunya lagi turun dari punggung, pinggang dan sampai bagian bawah. Tangannya membelai dengan lembut bagian bawahku dan meremasnya dengan lembut.**

 **Aku hampir tidak dapat menguasai perasaan liar di sekujur tubuhku. Ya Tuhan kau luar biasa Choi Siwon, aku mengaku jika aku kalah dan mulai terbuai oleh semua sentuhanmu. Jika dia berhenti aku mungkin akan memaksanya.**

 **Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajah dan ke rambutnya. Rambutnya sangat lembut tetapi tidak beraturan alias berantakan. Aku suka model rambut yang terbentuk dengan kedua sisi rambut yang dipotong pendek dengan diwarnai hitam kelam. Aku mulai menariknya dengan lembut, dan dia mengerang. "Kyuhhyuuu... Hmmphh!"**

" **Si...won oh..oh.." Napasku terasa begitu memburu dan Siwon terlihat semakin semangat mempermainkan mulutku yang sudah terasa keluh dan lelah.**

" **Hmmmph, ahhh..." Napas kami sama-sama memburu, pergulatan bibir kami berakhir dengan menyisakan saliva yang mengalir dari bibir masing-masing.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia memimpikan moment indah di dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun menangis saat sadar jika tempat disebelahnya kosong. Kyuhyun berharap itu bukan mimpi, dia merindukan Siwon. Merindukan sentuhan suaminya, tatapan cintanya dan kebersamaan mereka yang indah. Tapi sekarang semuanya terasa hilang dalam hidupnya, Siwon masih marah dan tidak mau bicara dengannya sejak dia membanting pintu beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, memakai jubah tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Siwon, dia tahu kalau suaminya itu pasti tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun berharap Siwon memang tertidur di ruang kerja bukan berniat untuk menghindarinya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerja Siwon, terlihat jika Siwon tertidur diatas meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun mendekat, dia memeluk Siwon dari belakang. ''Aku sangat merindukanmu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencium pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon yang sangat dia rindukan. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia menyelimuti Siwon dengan jaket kulit Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun keluar, Siwon membuka matanya. Dia menyentuh jaket di bahunya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di baca.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, berbaring di ranjangnya sambil mengelus bantal Siwon. Memeluk bantal itu dan menghirup wangi samphoo yang menempel di bantal Siwon. ''Maafkan aku, Siwon!'' Gumam Kyuhyun lalu tertidur lagi.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Keesokan Paginya.**

Heechul membantu Kim Ahjumma menyiapkan sarapan. Kim Ahjumma terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Heechul, selain sudah lama saling mengenal, Heechul banyak membantunya sejak lama. Heechul membantu karena dia memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan selama seharian penuh selama masa berliburnya di Korea. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja setiap hari.

Kyuhyun bangun terlambat pagi itu, dia terbangun dan sadar kalau semalaman dia memeluk bantal Siwon. ''Astaga, sudah jam 7!'' Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun tapi dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ''Pasti karena terlalu banyak pikiran.'' Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya sampai rasa pusingnya hilang.

 **Tok! Tok!**

''Iya, masuk.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Kim Ahjumma masuk, Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung tempat tidur.

''Nyonya, sarapan sudah siap. Tuan sudah menunggu Nyonya di meja makan.'' Ucap Kim Ahjumma, dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa kesal tanpa alasan. Kim Ahjumma tidak memiliki salah tapi melihat dari reaksinya saat Heechul datang membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

''Apa wanita itu sudah ada di sana?'' Tanya Kyuhyun merajuk pada Heechul.

''Oh Heechul Nona sudah ada, bahkan beliau membantu membuat sarapan.'' Jawab Kim Ahjumma sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun semakin kesal mendengarnya.

''Kau boleh keluar, aku akan segera turun.''

''Baik.'' Kim Ahjumma keluar dan menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, menatap tubuhnya di cermin lalu berbicara sendiri. ''Siwon sangat marah padaku, dia tidak mau bicara denganku sejak hari itu.'' Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun turun ke meja makan dengan berpakaian kerja lengkap. Di meja makan Siwon dan Heechul sudah menunggu Kyuhyun, mereka terlihat mengobrol ringan. Pembicaraan yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui, karena hanya mereka yang tahu pembicaraan itu.

''Selamat pagi.'' Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya, Heechul menatapnya sambil tersenyum. ''Selamat pagi Kyuhyun.'' Ucapnya ramah. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang tidak menanggapi salamnya, dia mulai kesal lagi. Biasanya mereka akan saling berpelukan dan melakukan _morning kiss_ , tapi sekarang hanya ada Siwon yang dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap meja makan yang banyak sekali makanan, Kyuhyun berpikir jika Heechul bukan membantu tapi dia melakukan pemborosan. Kyuhyun mengambil roti gandum, salad buah (dengan saus yoghurt) dan jus jeruk. Heechul memperhatikan Kyuhyun lalu bicara, ''Telur sangat baik di konsumsi di pagi hari, kau bisa makan lebih berat saat sarapan.''

Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Aku rasa aku tidak ada masalah dengan menu sarapanku setiap pagi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Heechul terlihat tersenyum, ''Aku hanya menyarankan saja, tidak perlu ditanggapi serius.''

Kyuhyun kehilangan nafsu makan, dia hanya meminum jusnya dengan wajah yang kesal. Siwon melihat itu, dia ingin sekali meminta Kyuhyun menghabiskan sarapannya tapi rasa amarah Siwon masih ada dan dia tidak mau mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakiti Kyuhyun.

''Heechul, habiskan sarapanmu. Bukankah kita ada janji berkeliling hari ini?''

Mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Siwon memperhatikan Heechul, dia lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan Heechul dibanding menegurnya. Ada apa ini, biasanya Siwon yang akan cerewet dengan makanan yang Kyuhyun makan tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak peduli walaupun Kyuhyun sarapan dengan tidak benar.

''Kita akan berkeliling saat kau tidak sibuk, Siwon. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu.'' Ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun mengatainya dalam hati, _''Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan pada suamiku!''_

''Hari ini aku mengambil cuti, kau habiskan sarapanmu dan aku tunggu di depan.'' Siwon berdiri lalu membawa korannya keluar dari rumah. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon lalu mengalihkannya pada Heechul, ''Sebenarnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini? Kenapa suamiku sampai cuti untukmu.''

''Jangan salah paham, semalam aku hanya memintanya mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku merindukan Korea terutama kota Seoul. Tidak aku sangka dia mengambil cuti untuk menemaniku, aku pikir kami akan pergi di akhir pekan.''

Tidak bisa dipercaya! Siwon saja waktu itu sangat sulit di minta cuti saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke Busan saat dia ada pekerjaan disana. Tapi untuk mengantar Heechul, Siwon rela mengambil cuti. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu keluar untuk menemui Siwon.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala, ''Ini bukan salahku, Siwon sendiri yang ingin mengantarku.'' Ucapnya lalu Kim Ahjumma mendekat, ''Nona harus hati-hati, saat ini Tuan sedang marah pada Nyonya. Jadi Nona harus bisa menjaga perasaan Nyonya, Tuan terkadang bersikap seperti ini karena terlalu mencintai Nyonya.''

Heechul menatap Kim Ahjumma, ''Ahjumma, aku tidak punya niat buruk pada mereka. Aku hanya merindukan sahabatku, dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jika mereka sedang bertengkar, itu bukan kesalahanku.''

''Iya, maafkan saya Nona. Maksud saya...''

''Ahjumma, bukankah Ahjumma menyukaiku? Berhenti berpikiran buruk dan seharusnya Ahjumma mendukungku!'' Heechul langsung pergi dari meja makan.

''Tapi aku juga menyayangi Nyonya, karena Nyonya satu-satunya wanita yang Tuan cintai. Kenapa Nona Heechul jadi seperti ini, dia berbeda dari Nona yang aku kenal dulu.''

Kyuhyun keluar dan menemui Siwon di teras depan rumah mereka, pria itu tengah duduk sambil membaca koran. ''Siwon, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?'' Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Siwon tidak menjawab dan menghiraukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil koran yang Siwon baca. ''Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Tuan!''

''Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, kau yang melakukan sesuatu padaku!''

''Baiklah, aku tahu kalau masih marah soal foto yang bahkan tidak pernah aku ketahui. Tapi hari ini kau sangat menyakitiku, apa kau tahu itu?''

Siwon berdiri dan melipat korannya, ''Kau telah gagal menjaga dirimu sendiri Kyu.''

''Ya Tuhan, itu hanya foto Siwon. Kau sudah membeli semuanya dan semuanya telah selesai, aku tidak akan berkomunikasi dengan pria itu lagi.''

''Bukan itu inti masalahnya Kyuhyun!'' Siwon membentak, ''Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku soal pria itu. Dia berani memajang fotomu bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Dia bisa menyentuh kehidupanmu, kehidupan istriku sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak butuh aku jaga, kau selalu ingin melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Lihat pakaianmu, kau lebih senang bekerja di saat aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan!''

''Kau benar-benar posesif Siwon!'' Kyuhyun langsung pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri. Siwon meremas tangannya dengan kesal, dia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan hati yang masih panas. Heechul buru-buru bersembunyi agar Siwon tidak tahu kalau dia menguping.

Siwon pergi ke meja makan, dia semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. ''Selalu seperti itu, Kyuhyun kau selalu tidak bisa makan dengan benar!'' Gumam Siwon lalu mengambil jasnya dan bersiap pergi lalu Heechul mendekatinya.

''Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?'' Tanya Heechul. Siwon terlihat merasa bersalah, ''Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Jika kau mau, Ahjumma bisa pergi denganmu. Aku harus ke kantor, ada pekerjaan yang harus segera aku selesaikan. Maafkan aku dan sampai jumpa.'' Siwon menepuk pundak Heechul pelan lalu pergi.

Heechul terlihat kesal, ''Jadi kau mengatakan itu hanya karena Kyuhyun ada disana, kau hanya ingin membuatnya cemburu.''

''Nona, jika Nona ingin jalan-jalan...''

''Aku tidak akan pernah pergi denganmu, Ahjumma!'' Potong Heechul lalu pergi. Kim Ahjumma hanya menggelengkan kepala.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Siang harinya, jam makan siang.**

Changmin membawa americano coffee dan burger saat dia kembali setelah makan siang, Changmin membawa makanan itu ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak keluar untuk makan siang, untuk itu Changmin membelikan Kyuhyun makanan. Changmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang mempunyai masalah, tapi dia harus tetap makan.

''Permisi, saya bawakan makan siang.'' Changmin mengetuk pintu lalu masuk, dia tersenyum bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi candaan Changmin, ''Aku tidak lapar, Min.''

Changmin duduk di depan Kyuhyun, mendekatkan kopi dan burger yang di bawanya. ''Kau harus makan, kita masih harus bekerja keras Kyu.'' Paksa Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang Changmin beli untuknya lalu menatap Changmin. ''Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik.'' Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. ''Kau harus makan, oh ya kita ada rapat 1 jam lagi. Oke?'' Changmin tersenyum hangat lalu keluar.

''Changmin teman yang baik, apa aku telah salah mengartikan pertemanan Siwon dan Heechul? Mungkin mereka juga memiliki ikatan pertemanan seperti aku dan Changmin.'' Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah, dia seharusnya tidak mencurigai Siwon.

Karyawan bisa melihat kedekatan kedua pimpinan mereka, mereka juga sependapat jika Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang cocok. Mereka kompak, saling memperhatikan satu sama lain dan memiliki kemampuan yang saling melengkapi.

''Aku rasa Pimpinan Redaksi dan Wakil sangat seras.''

''Kau ini bicara apa, Wakil Pimpinan Redaksi kita sepertinya sudah mempunyai kekasih, walaupun dia galak tapi dia sangat cantik seperti Barbie.''

''Tapi Pimpinan Redaksi kita juga tampan dan baik hati. Bisa saja mereka saling jatuh cinta, kalian semua lihat kan kalau Pimpinan Redaksi sangat perhatian.''

''Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian bekerja dan jangan bergosip lagi.''

Semua karyawan yang asyik membicarakan pimpinan mereka langsung menutup mulut dan kembali bekerja. Salah satu karyawan pergi ke kamar mandi, terlihat dia menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya.

''Iya Tuan, seperti dugaan anda. Tapi Pimpinan Redaksi membelikan makan siang dan mereka mengobrol. Terlihat jika Pimpinan Redaksi sangat perhatian dan khawatir.''

''...''

''Baik, akan saya selalu awasi.''

Karyawan itu mematikan panggilan, saat keluar dari toilet dia bertemu dengan karyawan lainnya. ''Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat Hyorin?''

Hyorin jadi gugup, dia menyembunyikan ponselnya dibelakang punggung. ''Aku hanya tidak enak badan saja, Sunhwa.'' Jawab Hyorin lalu buru-buru pergi. Sunhwa merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya, ''Aku tidak peduli.'' Ucapnya kemudian.

Siwon meletakan gagang telepon dengan kasar, rahangnya mengeras mengetahui jika pria lain begitu memperhatikan istrinya. Ini yang Siwon tidak inginkan. Kyuhyun bekerja hanya untuk memuaskan hobi, Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyun suka dengan dunia hiburan. Itulah kenapa Siwon mau bekerja sama dengan ayah Changmin lalu menjadikan Kyuhyun wakil Pimpinan Redaksi di salah satu perusahaan percetakan, _'ELLE Magazine_ '.

Kyuhyun bisa hidup layaknya wanita sosialita, dia hanya perlu membangun pergaulan dengan istri-istri pengusaha, keluar-masuk yayasan, melakukan lelang atau kegiatan amal dan pergi ke salon setiap dia inginkan. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih membuat artikel, mewawancarai orang lain, melakukan pemotretan dan memikirkan soal penjualan, di saat Siwon bisa memberikan apapun yang Kyuhyun mau.

''Kau sangat keras kepala Kyu! Apa kau suka pria lain memperhatikanmu dibanding aku yang menjagamu.'' Siwon meremas rambutnya sendiri.

 **Tok! Tok!**

''Masuk.''

Sekretaris Siwon masuk dengan membawa kotak bersampul cokelat. ''Tuan, ada paket untuk anda.'' Sekretaris Siwon memberikan paketnya, Siwon menerima paket yang tanpa tertera nama pengirimnya. ''Paket dari siapa ini?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Maaf Tuan, paket ini dikirim oleh kurir. Sekarang kurir itu sudah tidak ada di perusahaan, saya sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi dia sudah pergi.''

''Baiklah, kau boleh keluar.''

Siwon menaruh rasa curiga pada paket yang datang tanpa nama tersebut. Siwon langsung membuka paket itu, ''Kau memang cari mati.'' Siwon melempar isi paket itu ke atas meja kerjanya. Foto Kyuhyun dalam berbagai kesempatan bahkan ada foto saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berlibur di Maladewa, foto Kyuhyun berbikini pink.

''Tolong cari Lee Jonghyun dan bawa dia padaku!'' Perintah Siwon pada orang kepercayaannya. Di balik foto itu terdapat nama Jonghyun, sepertinya pria itu ingin mengajak Siwon berperang.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Seluruh Tim Redaksi sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat. Rapat kali ini akan memilih tokoh yang akan menjadi narasumber untuk edisi bulan depan. Ada nama yang akan menjadi pertimbangan, untuk itu rapat diadakan setelah makan siang. Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang rapat, semua karyawan mulai siap dengan ide-ide mereka.

''Langsung saja kita buka rapat kali ini ke inti pembahasan. Masing-masing karyawan mohon berikan ide kalian sekarang.'' Ucap Changmin tegas, raut tegang mulai terlihat dari wajah karyawan.

Masing-masing dari mereka memberikan pendapat, kebanyakan dari mereka mengusulkan untuk mewawancarai orang yang menjadi perbincangan hangat akhir-akhir ini. Tokoh yang paling di buru beritanya akhir-akhir ini adalah seorang fotografer yang baru saja menggelar pameran. Mendengar akan ada rencana pameran di luar Korea, hal itu mereka pikir bisa menjadi bahan pembahasan yang menarik.

''Apa maksud mereka orang itu adalah Jonghyun?'' Bisik Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Changmin mengiyakan, ''Kau bisa lihat, foto di tab mereka semuanya gambar pria itu.'' Jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun mendadak kesal tapi dia menahan diri.

''Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?'' Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan untuk melihat masing-masing tablet yang karyawannya pegang. Semuanya berisi artikel yang mambahas Lee Jonghyun.

Kyuhyum kembali ke tempatnya lalu menatap satu-persatu dengan wajah serius yang kerap kali membuat karyawan takut. ''Aku bilang, apa kalian tidak memiliki pilihan lain?'' Ulang Kyuhyun lebih tegas. Semua karyawan jadi panik dan mulai sibuk membuka-buka file mereka.

Changmin berdehem, ''Kita lanjutkan rapat ini besok, selamat siang dan selamat bekerja.'' Changmin berdiri lalu memainkan matanya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin keluar. Karyawan mulai bergosip kembali sambil berjalan pelan keluar.

''Kyuhyun, aku ingin bicara. Ayo kita bicara di ruanganku.''

Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di ruangan Changmin. Tentu Changmin harus membahas masalah ini berdua sebelum membicarakannya di rapat. Hanya Changmin yang tahu alasan Kyuhyun tidak menyetujui pilihan karyawannya.

''Aku mengerti kau kesal pada pria itu, tapi Kyu... Ini untuk perusahaan kita. Kelangsungan majalah kita, aku rasa pilihan semua karyawan kali ini tidak salah.'' Changmin mencoba bicara lembut pada Kyuhyun.

''Tapi Min, jika kita bekerja sama dengan Jonghyun, rumah tanggaku taruhannya.''

''Untuk itu, kau bicarakan ini dengan Siwon Hyung secepatnya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah jika kau memberitahunya sejak awal. Bukankah dia marah karena kau tidak memberitahunya lebih awal?''

Kyuhyun menyetujui kata-kata Changmin. Siwon marah karena Kyuhyun tidak membicarakan semuanya lebih awal, tapi Kyuhyun tetap ragu karena Jonghyun adalah orang yang membuat Siwon marah. Bagaimana jika Siwon semakin marah jika tahu Kyuhyun akan bekerja sama dengan pria yang dibencinya.

''Aku akan mencoba memikirkan cara untuk bicara dengan Siwon.''

Changmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun, ''Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat Kyu.'' Kyuhyun buru-buru melepaskan tangan Changmin, dia berdiri dari duduknya. ''Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku.'' Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit lalu keluar, Changmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun sambil bergumam kata yang tidak jelas.

Changmin membuka laci di meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan selembar foto yang selalu di simpannya. Foto dia bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan mata seindah boneka, mereka tersenyum pada kamera dan terlihat bahagia.

 **''Min, aku akan menikah bulan depan. Kekasihku akan kembali ke Korea besok, kami akan mempersiapkan pernikahan secepatnya.''**

 **''Selamat, dua tahun kalian bersama dan akhirnya kalian menikah.''**

 **''Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingimu juga. Kita saling mengenal sejak SMA, selama itu juga aku bahagia menjadi temanmu.''**

 **Teman, kenapa hanya teman? Pertemuanmu dengan pria itu tidak selama pertemuan kita. Selama kekasihmu tinggal di luar negeri, hanya aku yang ada disisimu. Kenapa kau mudah mencintai pria itu, kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Aku selalu berdiri disisimu sebagai pria yang mencintai seorang wanita.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan pulang. Kyuhyun merasa cukup lelah, tidak biasanya dia begitu. Setiap hari Kyuhyun biasa menyetir mobilnya sendiri, tapi kali ini dia merasa lelah dan ingin cepat sampai. Kyuhyun tahu kalau sebenarnya Siwon tidak mengijinkan dia membawa kendaraan sendiri, tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun keras kepala. Kyuhyun bosan dengan aturan dan larangan Siwon, tapi sekarang dia menyadari jika larangan Siwon baik untuknya.

 **Yeogi, dasi i jarie~ (Once again, in this spot~) Noreohago sipeo oneureui uril~ (I wanna sing about us today~)**

 **Geu eonjenga, uriga hankke han su manheun naldeuri~ J** **ogeumssik heuryeojyedo~** **(Some day, even if all the days we were together fades away~)**

 **Eodiseonga i noraega deullil tte gieokhae i sunganeul~ (If you ever hear this song somewhere, remember this moment)**

 **Baby I'll always remember your love~**

 **Baby I'll always remember your love~**

 **Baby I'll always remember your love~**

Kyuhyun merasa sedih mendengar lagu berjudul _'Remember_ ' yang diputar di radio. Dia menambah volume radio dan menangis, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Siwon. ''Siwon, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, aku merasa sudah kehilanganmu.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Heechul benar-benar merasa bosan. Tidak ada yang dia kerjakan selama seharian, yang Heechul lakukan hanya mondar-mandir dan menghabiskan makanan. Dia sangat kesal karena Siwon tidak jadi mengajaknya jalan-jalan padahal pria itu sudah berjanji. Tujuan Heechul datang ke Korea untuk bersenang-senang bersama sahabatnya itu tapi semuanya menjadi kacau karena Siwon dalam mood yang buruk (karena bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun).

''Aku penasaran, lagipula rumah dalam kondisi sepi.'' Heechul menyeringai lalu dia berjalan ke arah tangga, ''Siwon sangat kaya, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sesukses ini.'' Ucap Heechul saat menaiki tangga. Sepanjang jalan Heechul melihat foto yang terpajang di dinding, foto kebersamaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat berlibur ke berbagai negara.

Heechul telah sampai di depan kamar WonKyu, Heechul menekan knop pintu ke bawah, melihat sekeliling sebelum dia masuk. Mulut Heechul sedikit terbuka melihat kamar utama di rumah itu, kamar yang luas dengan barang-barang mewah. Heechul masuk lebih dalam, di kamar itu terdapat ruang wardrobe dan kamar mandi yang luas. Heechul merasa iri pada Kyuhyun, sebagai wanita dia memiliki pakaian bagus dan semua aksesoris yang biasa dimiliki seorang wanita.

Heechul masuk ke kamar mandi, kamar mandi yang luas dan terdapat tempat berendam yang luas. Selain tempat berendam, ada shower bahkan televisi. Heechul berjalan mendekati wastafel, terdapat dua wastafel disana. Heechul menatap wajahnya pada depan cermin di atas wastafel, ''Kau sangat cantik Kim Heechul, tapi nasibmu tidak secantik wajahmu.''

Heechul mendekati bak mandi, bak mandi yang terlihat mewah. Terbuat dari batu putih dengan berbentuk kotak, Heechul merasa tergoda melihat itu. Heechul memutar keran di dinding keramik, menuang sabun mandi cair beraroma apel. Setelah cukup, Heechul mematikan keran lalu membuka pakaian. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Heechul masuk ke dalam bak dan mulai berendam.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa, Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat mandi lalu istirahat. Melihat jam di tangan kirinya, jam menunjukan pukul 18.30 PM. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, suara sepatu hils miliknya terdengar terburu-buru. ''Ahjumma!'' Panggil Kyuhyun. Kim Ahjumma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam langsung datang, ''Iya, Nyonya.''

''Buatkan aku susu hangat lalu bawa ke kamarku.''

''Baik, Nyonya.''

Kyuhyun naik ke kamarnya, sementara Kim Ahjumma berbicara sendiri. ''Sepertinya Nyonya sedang tidak baik, apa dia sakit?'' Gumam Kim Ahjumma sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Heechul saat ini sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya berendam di bak mandinya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, melepas sepatu tingginya lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Siwon seharian ini. Dia mengingat kata-kata Siwon tadi pagi, _''_ _Dia bisa menyentuh kehidupanmu, kehidupan istriku sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak butuh aku jaga, kau selalu ingin melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Lihat pakaianmu, kau lebih senang bekerja di saat aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan!''_

''Ya Tuhan, lebih baik aku mandi.'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil melepas kancing kemeja, dia berjalan masuk langsung ke tempat berendam. Belum sempat kancing kemejanya terbuka semua, Kyuhyun diam. Sorot matanya terlihat marah, buru-buru Kyuhyun mendekati bak untuk melihat lebih dekat siapa yang mandi di bak mandinya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun keras, Heechul yang tengah menutup mata langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut bukan main. ''Kyu-hyun.'' Heechul tidak bisa bicara.

''Aku tidak percaya, kau pikir kau siapa Kim Heechul.'' Marah Kyuhyun, dia sangat tidak suka ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya sembarang terlebih menggunakan kamar mandinya. Heechul buru-buru turun dan memakai jubah mandi milik Kyuhyun, tidak peduli tubuhnya masih licin oleh sabun.

Kim Ahjumma yang masuk untuk mengantar susu langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi, Kim Ahjumma melihat Heechul yang masih berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau tidak bisa bicara!'' Bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

''Cukup Kyuhyun, cukup! Kenapa kau harus berteriak padaku. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan diriku, lagipula aku tidak membawa penyakit.''

''Oh, bukan itu masalahnya Kim Heechul. Kau tidak memiliki sopan santun, beraninya kau masuk dan memakai kamar mandi orang lain.''

Siwon yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar langsung berlari ke kamar mandi saat mendengar pertengkaran. Kim Ahjumma masih berdiri di pintu, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. ''Apa yang terjadi?'' Tanya Siwon. Kim Ahjumma tidak menjawab, Heechul melihat Siwon datang.

''Maafkan aku, aku sungguh meminta maaf. Air di kamar mandi tamu tiba-tiba mati sementara aku sudah licin oleh sabun, akhirnya aku ikut mandi di kamarmu. Kim Ahjumma juga bilang, kalau air di kamar mandi bawah juga mati. Maaf, aku hanya ikut membilas tubuhku.''

''Kau jangan mencari alasan! Air di rumah ini tidak pernah mati, kau memang sengaja masuk dan menggunakan bak mandiku!''

''Cukup Kyuhyun!'' Siwon mendekat, Kyuhyun membalikan badannya melihat Siwon. ''Lihat Siwon, temanmu dengan berani masuk ke kamar ini lalu memakai kamar mandiku. Sungguh tidak mempunyai sopan santun.''

Heechul mendekati Siwon, ''Siwon maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain.'' Heechul memohon dengan airmatanya. ''Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Heechul.'' Pinta Siwon, Heechul langsung keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua karena Kim Ahjumma juga ikut keluar.

''Kenapa kau menyuruhnya keluar, kau seharusnya memintanya menjelaskan atas sifat tidak sopannya itu!''

''Berhenti bicara Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini, ini hanya kamar mandi.''

''Hanya kamar mandi? Apa kau tidak melihat, temanmu itu tidak memiliki sopan santun. Sekarang dia memakai kamar mandiku, lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya? Apa dia akan merebut suamiku?'' Kyuhyun merasa matanya sudah memanas, dia merasa sakit karena Siwon begitu tidak mempermasalahkan ketidaksopanan Heechul padanya.

''Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang kau takutkan.'' Ucap Siwon lalu keluar, Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Siwon sudah berubah, dia berubah karena kehadiran Heechul.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Siwon membiarkan temannya melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Kyuhyun menatap bak mandinya yang sudah Heechul gunakan, Kyuhyun menghubungi pelayan yang biasa membersihkan kamar mandi. ''Bersihkan bak mandiku dan bawakan bathrobe yang baru.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Heechul terus menangis di kamarnya, dia sengaja membuka pintu kamarnya agar orang lain tahu dia menangis. Kim Ahjumma masuk ke kamar Heechul, ''Nona, Nona jangan menangis.'' Ucapnya. Heechul kesal karena bukan Siwon yang masuk, dia menghapus airmatanya. ''Apa aku begitu rendah, dia memakiku seperti itu. Dia sangat arogan dan sombong!''

''Nona, Nyonya tidak akan marah jika Nona tidak melakukan itu.''

''Ahjumma, jika kau datang untuk menyalahkanku lebih baik Ahjumma keluar.''

''Nona...''

''Keluar! Urus saja Nyonyamu yang arogan itu!''

Kim Ahjumma akhirnya keluar, dia gagal membujuk Hecchul untuk meminta maaf. Di luar Ahjumma bertemu dengan Siwon, ''Tuan.'' Ahjumma mendekati Siwon.

''Bagaimana Heechul, aku mendengar dia menangis.''

''Nona Heechul baik-baik saja, dia hanya merasa sedih. Tuan, sepertinya Nyonya sakit. Mungkin karena tidak enak badan, Nyonya jadi marah-marah.''

''Tidak Ahjumma, Kyuhyun terlalu emosi. Bagaimana bisa dia membentak orang lain hanya karena kamar mandi. Kamar mandi bisa dibersihkan dan tidak akan merugikannya.''

''Tuan, sebenarnya hari ini air di rumah ini tidak mati. Heechul Nona juga tidak bertanya soal air di kamar mandi bawah padaku.''

''Apa? Maksud Ahjumma, Heechul berbohong?''

''Iya, tapi Heechul Nona tidak terima karena Nyonya membentaknya.''

Siwon langsung berjalan ke kamar Heechul. Heechul menangis lagi karena Siwon datang. Siwon mendekati Heechul, ''Heechul, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Siwon, seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada istrimu. Dia sangat menyakitiku, kata-katanya membuatku terasa sangat rendah.''

''Tapi kau tidak perlu berbohong Heechul. Aku menerimamu disini tanpa bicara dulu pada Kyuhyun karena aku pikir kalian bisa menjadi teman. Tapi melihat kalian bertengkar hanya karena kamar mandi, hal itu membuatku kecewa.''

''Aku tidak berbohong Siwon, air...''

''Aku tahu semuanya. Lebih baik kau istirahat, aku akan melihat istriku.'' Siwon meninggalkan Heechul lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Heechul terlihat sangat kesal, ''Aku adalah temanmu sejak kau belum bisa membaca Siwon. Wanita itu, dia telah merebut sahabat baikku.''

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, terlihat Kyuhyun yang berbaring membelakangi tempatnya berdiri. Siwon mendekati tempat tidur lalu duduk di pinggirnya, ''Kyuhyun.'' Panggil Siwon, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata karena Siwon tidak memanggilnya love.

''Aku ingin bicara hal penting denganmu.'' Ucap Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur lalu menatap Siwon, ''Aku juga, ada yang ingin aku katakan.''

''Baiklah, kau duluan yang bicara.''

Kyuhyun ragu mengatakan soal rencana perusahaan yang akan menjadikan Jonghyun sebagai narasumber. Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun bicara, melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak juga bicara akhirnya Siwon lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya. Dia memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun, ''Katakanlah, love!'' Siwon mencium sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

''Siwon, maafkan aku. Aku sudah berbuat salah karena tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Aku selalu melakukan semua yang aku inginkan tanpa memikirkanmu, maafkan aku.'' Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu.

Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Aku juga minta maaf, aku terlalu di bakar cemburu dan amarah. Kau bahkan tidak bersalah Kyu, maaf soal kejadian tadi juga.'' Kyuhyun telah mengakui kesalahannya dan Siwon tidak ingin _menghukum_ Kyuhyun lebih lama.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon, ''Aku berjanji tidak akan membahas soal pria itu. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenalnya.''

''Aku setuju. Kyu, soal Heechul... Aku akan memintanya pulang. Aku rasa dia juga tidak nyaman tinggal dengan kita. Kau kan tahu, bertahun-tahun dia hidup bebas di Eropa. Mungkin rumah kita seperti penjara untuknya.'' Siwon sedikit menyeringai, Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum karena Siwon menyindir sifat disiplinnya.

''Tidak perlu Siwon, aku rasa aku bisa mengajarinya untuk lebih sopan.'' Kyuhyun balas menyeringai, ''Oh ya, aku juga tidak nyaman melihat pakaiannya yang selalu terbuka.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa kecil, ''Yah, dia bisa sakit karena pakaiannya. Dia harus mencontoh istriku yang berpakaian sopan tetapi tetap sexy!'' Siwon menggoda dengan meremas butt apple milik Kyuhyun, ''Ahh Choi Siwon!''

''Love, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu~'' Siwon mulai mengecupi leher Kyuhyun. Sebelum ke tahap jauh, Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Siwon. ''Siwon, jika aku muncul di majalah bagaimana?''

''Muncul di majalah? Apa maksudnya itu?''

''Di perusahaan kami kehilangan narasumber. Jika aku mengungkapkan identitas istri pengusaha muda yang tampan bagaimana?''

''Tidak Kyuhyun! Aku mengijinkanmu bekerja disana karena kau bekerja dibelakang layar.''

''Apa kau malu memiliki istri sepertiku?''

''Oh cintaku bukan seperti itu. Aku sama-sekali tidak malu, aku malah bangga. Tapi jika kau membongkar dirimu sendiri, kau akan diikuti papparazy setiap waktu. Jika kau memilih berhenti bekerja lalu menjalani kehiduapan seperti istri pengusaha yang lainnya, mungkin aku akan mengijinkan.''

''Tidak Siwon. Di luar pekerjaan, aku juga memiliki kegiatan lain. Aku mempunyai panti asuhan, aku juga seorang penulis (rahasia) dan banyak lagi.''

''Tetap tidak bisa! Teruslah menjaga dirimu sebisa mungkin, jangan memancing publik untuk mengenalmu. Dunia di luar sana sangat kejam, kau bisa disakiti kapan pun.''

Inilah kali pertama Kyuhyun menyesal menjadi istri pengusaha sukses di usia muda. Selama ini Siwon melindungi privasi Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, dia tidak mau publik terutama papparazy menggaggu kehidupan istrinya.

''Apa kau mau aku bekerja sama dengan Jonghyun untuk edisi majalah berikutnya?''

''Mwo?''

Bayangan foto-foto Kyuhyun yang dikirim Jonghyun muncul di kepala Siwon, terlebih Jonghyun juga mempunyai foto Kyuhyun saat liburan rahasia mereka.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **TBC.**

 **Yang kesel karena muncul ff baru, yaudah ga usah baca ya. FF lainnya juga masih dikerjain, tapi nulis ff kan ga bisa cepet terlebih jika ide dan inspirasi tidak ada. Kalau idenya malah muncul cerita seperti ini, tidak ada salahnya di tulis kan? Okelah thanks ya yang udah baca + review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You.**

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Drama, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Siwon tengah di bakar cemburu, kehadiran teman lamanya menjadi alat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun seolah akan kehilangan dirinya.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun mendadak takut, melihat tatapan Siwon yang terlihat begitu serius dan terlihat emosi di matanya. Kyuhyun harus pandai mencari kata untuk bicara agar Siwon tidak semakin marah. Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman.

''Ini soal perusahaan. Belakangan ini nama Jonghyun tengah melejit dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua orang, seluruh tim redaksi sepakat untuk menjadikan Jonghyun sebagai cover majalah di edisi berikutnya. Untuk itu kami akan bekerjasama dengannya. Mungkin hanya satu hari, pemotretan dan wawancara diadakan di hari yang sama.''

''Aku akan bicara dengan Changmin dan aku akan mengurusnya.'' Putus Siwon, dia sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

''Siwon soal ini...''

''Biar aku yang urus love!'' Tegas Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara lagi. Dia tidak mau berdebat dan akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar lagi.

''Apa kau sudah makan?'' Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena menurutnya pembicaraan soal majalah sudah selesai. Kyuhyun baru ingat jika dia belum makan sejak siang, tadi siang saja dia tidak memakan burger yang Changmin belikan.

''Kyuhyun, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu! Jangan sampai telat makan apalagi kau tidak makan.''

''Apa kau tahu penyebab aku tidak makan? Itu semua karenamu. Kau tidak mau bicara denganku, tidak tidur di kamar ini dan kau tidak mau menatap mataku.''

''Ya Tuhan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus makan Kyuhyun.''

''Iya aku tahu, sekarang kita makan!''

Siwon akhirnya tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Kau mau makan apa, kau juga harus minum obat.'' Siwon berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun, sedikit menggesekan hidungnya di bawah kuping Kyuhyun.

''Nghh, obat apa?'' Kyuhyun merasa merinding.

''Obat kuat.'' Jawab Siwon dengan nada menggoda. Kyuhyun langsung memukul dada Siwon dan mendorongnya menjauh, ''Choi Siwon!'' Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. ''Love berhenti bertingkah lucu, aku bisa memakanmu sekarang juga!''

Kyuhyun langsung diam, dia sangat tahu kalau Siwon orang yang tidak pernah main-main. Apalagi Kyuhyun paling tahu kalau Siwon bisa melakukannya dalam kondisi apapun termasuk saat dia marah waktu itu.

''Aku lapar~'' Kyuhyun memasang wajah laparnya agar Siwon berhenti membahas soal obat ataupun yang lainnya. Siwon langsung turun, ''Ayo, kau harus makan!'' Ucap Siwon tegas, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti Siwon, tidak lupa dia menggandeng lengan kekar Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan membawa istrinya itu ke ruang makan.

Heechul duduk di meja makan dengan wajah masam, tidak ada yang memihaknya atas kejadian tadi. Siwon juga tahu kalau dia berbohong, walaupun Siwon tidak menunjukan kemarahannya tetapi Heechul tahu kalau Siwon kecewa padanya. Dia hanya diam saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang dengan bergandengan tangan.

''Selamat makan.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada suaminya itu lalu mengambilkan nasi untuk Siwon, ''Kau mau makan apa?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. ''Seperti biasa, love.'' Jawab Siwon tersenyum tampan.

Kyuhyun melirik Heechul, ''Ayo makan, Heechul.'' Heechul tersenyum kecil, ''Selamat makan.'' Ucapnya pelan. Siwon memperhatikan temannya itu, Siwon tahu kalau Heechul merasa sedih atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi Siwon tidak mengerti, kenapa Heechul bisa tidak sopan seperti tadi?

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun mengajak Heechul bicara di ruang menonton sementara Siwon pergi ke ruang kerja. Televisi menyala dan menayangkan acara di jam _prime-time_. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Heechul jelas tidak menyaksikan acara televisi.

''Aku tidak marah dan sudah melupakan soal kejadian tadi, tapi ada yang tidak aku mengerti Heechul.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul berbicara di dalam hatinya, _''Melupakannya tapi kau tidak meminta maaf atas penghinaanmu?''_

''Kyuhyun apapun yang kau pikirkan, rumah ini adalah milik Siwon. Aku sudah bicara dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan soal kejadian tadi, aku rasa tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi.''

''Iya, rumah ini memang milik Siwon dan aku tidak pernah mengakui rumah ini sebagai rumahku. Disini aku tidak membahas soal kejadian tadi tapi soal...''

''Soal apa? Soal kedatanganku kemari? Aku dan Siwon sudah bersama sejak kami masih berusia 5 tahun. Kami berpisah cukup lama, sekarang aku hanya merindukan sahabatku jadi itulah alasanku datang.''

Kyuhyun sedikit menarik nafas, kenapa Heechul tidak mengerti dan selalu berpikiran seenaknya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli alasan Heechul, dia juga tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Heechul asalkan dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan rumah yang ditempatinya. Kyuhyun tipe orang yang menyukai sopan-santun dan etika.

''Tapi sejak kau datang, kenapa kau tidak menunjukan rasa suka padaku? Aku ini istri dari temanmu, apa kau tidak setuju Siwon menikahiku?''

Heechul diam. Dia bisa bersikap seperti apa jika dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai Kyuhyun. Semenjak mengenal Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah lupa padanya. Tidak lagi mengirimkan surat seperti biasanya, bahkan menghubunginya saja sudah jarang. Setiap mereka bicara, Siwon pasti bilang jika dia sibuk. Padahal Heechul tahu, Siwon sibuk dengan kekasihnya.

''Kau memang istrinya, tapi aku lebih lama mengenal Siwon.''

''Lalu, apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa yang kau ingin katakan sebenarnya, Kim Heechul? Bersikap tidak sopan padaku, kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai Nyonya rumah. Kau bahkan terlihat senang saat aku dan Siwon berselisih kemarin.''

''Ya Tuhan, kau berpikiran buruk padaku? Apa yang bisa aku katakan soal perselisihan kalian? Itu masalah pribadi dan aku bersikap sesuai tempatku saja. Aku tidak sopan? Siwon sudah memberikan ijin padaku. Hanya memakai kamar mandi, kau seolah-olah menganggapku sebagai wanita yang tidak memiliki sopan santun.''

''Baiklah, mungkin sifatmu tidak bisa dirubah karena itu sudah ada di dalam dirimu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi tolong berpakaian lebih sopan, di rumah ini.'' Kyuhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan Heechul di ruang menonton. Percuma bicara dengan wanita itu apalagi harus mengajarinya, dia tipe orang yang sulit menerima masukan dari orang lain.

 _''Aku tidak akan pergi, tidak akan!''_

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Siwon lalu masuk. Terlihat Siwon yang tengah membaca di ruangannya, dia menoleh mendengar pintu di buka. ''Bagaimana love?''

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, berdiri di belakang Siwon dan memeluk punggung Siwon. ''Gagal, dia tidak mau mengerti.'' Kyuhyun cemberut, Siwon menoleh ke arah kiri lalu mengecup pipinya. ''Biar nanti aku yang bicara.'' Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon, dia balas mencium pipi Siwon. ''Aku merindukanmu.''

Siwon tersenyum lebar lalu memutar kursi menghadap Kyuhyun, ''Cantiknya kau _lovely_.'' Siwon mengelus lengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengarnya. ''Benarkah aku cantik? Sepertinya aku tidak secantik dulu.'' Kyuhyun mengambil fotonya saat awal menikah dari atas meja kerja Siwon.

''Love, kau lebih cantik berambut cokelat. Aku suka rambut pirang tapi kau lebih manis dengan rambut cokelatmu.''

''Benarkah? Nanti aku akan mengganti warna rambutku untukmu, suamiku sayang!''

''Oh cintaku, kau memang yang terbaik.'' Siwon memeluk mesra pinggang Kyuhyun, ''Love, aku sangat merindukanmu.'' Kyuhyun mengelus dagu Siwon, ''Aku juga sayang.'' Siwon mencium rambut Kyuhyun, ''Harumnya kau love~'' Kyuhyun hanya menikmati kehangatan Siwon yang masuk sampai ke dalam hatinya. Dia merasa tenang dan damai karenanya.

''Love, setelah edisi bulan depan...'' Siwon ragu mengatakannya, ''Iya, apa yang ingin kau katakan Wonnie?'' Siwon duduk di kursinya lagi, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. ''Walaupun aku tidak masalah dengan hal ini, tapi aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja.''

''Siwon, kita sudah sering membahasnya. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku, aku tidak ingin berhenti bekerja hanya untuk menjadi seorang istri yang hanya diam di rumah dan menghabiskan uang suaminya.''

''Aku mengerti pemikiranmu. Baiklah, aku hanya meminta waktumu untuk berlibur, kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku inginkan.''

Kyuhyun diam dan memikirkan kata-kata Siwon, tentu saja berlibur karena ada hal yang ingin Siwon capai. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti itu walaupun Siwon tidak langsung mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Itu sudah jarang mereka bahas setelah kejadian waktu itu.

''Aku sudah ngantuk, ayo kita tidur.'' Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Saat akan masuk ke kamar, Heechul hanya melihat dari arah kamarnya dan terlihat berbicara sendiri.

Siwon berbaring dengan Kyuhyun yang tidur di lengannya, ''Love... Jangan dulu bertemu dengan Jonghyun sebelum aku bicara dengan Changmin.'' Ucap Siwon sambil memainkan rambut Kyuhyun. ''Apa kau bisa membujuk Changmin?''

''Aku akan berusaha love, aku mempunyai feeling buruk soal pria itu. Aku sangat takut dia akan mengganggumu.''

''Sudahlah, kita tidur.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin bicara berdua di cafe dekat kantor. Mereka tidak bicara di kantor karena tidak ingin membuat karyawan semakin mencurigai mereka.

''Jadi, apa pendapat Siwon Hyung?'' Changmin bertanya lalu meminum kopinya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria tinggi itu.

''Dia tidak memberikan kepastian, dia bilang akan bicara langsung denganmu.'' Jawab Kyuhyun, Changmin mendadak tegang mendengarnya. Apa yang ingin Siwon bicarakan dengannya, apa dia akan kembali mengancam Changmin atau bahkan membuat bibirnya berdarah seperti dulu.

''Jika dia tidak setuju, kita bisa mencari yang lain. Tidak perlu Jonghyun juga kan?'' Changmin bicara berantakan.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa curiga, ''Apa Siwon pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu? Aku mau kau jujur Min, dia memang selalu melakukan hal bodoh.''

Changmin langsung mengelak, ''Tidak, kami tidak pernah ada masalah. Kau jangan khawatir.''

''Memar di wajahmu saat itu, bukan karena kau jatuh kan? Memar itu tepat sehari setelah kita pergi dan pernyataanmu soal...''

''Kyuhyun jangan paksa aku mengatakan ini. Sudahlah, itu sudah lalu dan aku memikirkanmu untuk semua ini. Aku tidak mau kau dan suamimu itu memiliki masalah karena kerja sama kita dengan Jonghyun.''

''Jadi benar? Jadi Siwon yang memukulmu? Dia tidak suka kita pergi ke acara reuni berdua dan pernyataanmu di depan semua teman sekolah soal wanita yang kau sukai? Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Tapi... Apa alasan Siwon untuk memukulmu?''

''Kyuhyun, jangan di bahas lagi. Sekarang kita pergi ke kantor, aku akan mengadakan rapat 1 jam dari sekarang.'' Changmin berdiri lalu keluar dari cafe diikuti Kyuhyun.

 _''Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Siwon dengan Changmin? Semua yang dekat denganku selalu menjadi masalah untuk Siwon.''_

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Changmin masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruangannya, Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak langsung ke ruangannya karena ada yang harus dia katakan pada karyawan. ''Hasil rapat kita kemarin, tolong bawa ke ruanganku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke ruangannya.

Karyawan mulai saling tatap dan berkumpul, ''Mereka kenapa? Apa ada masalah atau seperti biasa... Mereka berbeda pendapat.''

''Sunhwa cepat kau temui wakil sebelum dia memanggilmu dan memarahimu.'' Ucap Senior Park pada Sunhwa, Sunhawa langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

''Semoga kali ini tidak ada masalah.'' Gumam Hyorin lalu kembali bekerja, ''Apa ini harus dilaporkan?'' Tambah Hyorin pelan. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena belum tentu juga kedua atasannya itu ada masalah.

Sunhwa merasa takut saat Kyuhyun membaca hasil rapat kemarin, dia sangat takut kalau atasan cantiknya itu akan kembali memarahinya yang tidak pandai menulis.

''Bawa ini saat rapat hari ini, tulis juga nama lain yang menjadi pertimbangan kita.'' Kyuhyun memberikan kembali buku catatan pada Sunhwa. ''Nama lain?'' Sunhwa bingung. Kyuhyun duduk tegak di bangkunya, ''Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?'' Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan alisnya.

Sunhwa takut melihat tatapan intens Kyuhyun, buru-buru dia berpamitan keluar. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu fokus kembali bekerja. Sunhwa berjalan cepat ke mejanya, karyawan lain jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

''Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia memarahimu yang tidak pernah bisa menulis dengan benar?'' Tanya Senior Jung, salah satu senior pria disana. Sunhwa cemberut pada pria dewasa itu, ''Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu Senior! Bukan itu, tapi sajangnim hanya meminta kita menyiapkan nama lain selain Jonghyun-sshi.''

''Jadi mereka belum memutuskan siapa modelnya?''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Rapat sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit, sejak tadi Kyuhyun banyak bicara tapi Changmin hanya diam. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk menjadikan Jonghyun sebagai cover bulan depan padahal sebelumnya dia meminta karyawan menyiapkan kandidat yang lain. Semua karyawan sangat senang dengan keputusan Kyuhyun, terutama karyawan wanita adalah fans dari Jonghyun.

''Tolong segera atur pertemuan kami.'' Perintah Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum bangun dari duduknya, ''Rapat selesai.'' Ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar, Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti Changmin. Tingkah kedua orang itu tentu mengundang rasa penasaran dari karyawannya.

''Aku yakin, wakil dan direktur berselisih pendapat lagi. Lagi-lagi direktur mengalah, mengalah untuk orang yang dicintainya.''

''Kau ini bicara apa Sunhwa, selalu saja cinta dan cinta yang kau pikirkan. Makanya kau cepat cari pacar, dasar jomblo menyedihkan.''

''Yak, Yeeun eonnie kau ini menyebalkan. Awas saja, akan aku buktikan kalau aku akan segera mendapatkan pacar.''

Yeeun tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Sunhwa dia lebih memilih mengikuti senior Jung, ''Senior, aku akan menghubungi Jonghyun-sshi.'' Ucapnya. Senior Jung terlihat senang, ''Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, pekerjaanku masih banyak jadi kau urus dia.''

''Aku ke toilet dulu, hanya 5 menit.'' Ucap Hyorin lalu keluar, yang lainnya sudah terbiasa dengan Hyorin yang suka pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi Sunhwa merasa curiga dan mengikutinya.

Sunhwa menguping pembicaraan Hyorin dengan seseorang di luar toilet, dia terlihat serius mendengarkan pembicaraan itu tetapi tidak tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi hal yang membuatnya terkejut, Hyorin mengatakan apa yang terjadi di ruang rapat. Hal itu semakin menambah kecurigaan Sunhwa.

''Kau menjual informasi perusahaan pada siapa, Hyorin?'' Tanya Sunhwa langsung saat Hyorin keluar, Hyorin terlihat sangat terkejut karena Sunhwa mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Siwon. Yah, Hyorin memang orang yang selama ini memberikan informasi soal Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Itu... Kau salah dengar Sunhwa.'' Hyorin langsung meninggalkan Sunhwa, ''Aku akan mengawasimu sampai aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun mungkin termasuk orang yang cukup naif. Sekalipun dia mempunyai rasa curiga terhadap perasaan orang di dekatnya tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Kadang dia merasa kesal karena kecurigaan suaminya yang sebenarnya dia rasakan juga. Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan hal yang simple dan masuk akal dan tidak mau mencurigai orang lain.

Siwon pernah memukul Changmin dan Siwon mencurigai Jonghyun. Apa kedua hal itu karena hal yang sama? Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir jika sahabatnya memiliki perasaan padanya seperti dugaan Siwon pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun memajang fotonya saja sudah mengejutkan apalagi kalau Jonghyun dan Changmin ternyata mempunyai hati padanya.

 _''Kyuhyun kau dimana? Changmin anakku mabuk berat, apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?''_

Kyuhyun merinding saat ingat Ibu Changmin menghubunginya, di malam setelah pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir, Changmin bahagia dan merayakannya dengan minum sampai mabuk. Saat itu Kyuhyun kembali berpikiran naif, padahal saat itu dia juga sempat berpikir kalau Changmin tidak menyukai pertunangannya.

 _''Aku sudah menunjukan batasan dan tempatnya, cepatlah naik dan tidur!''_

Itu kata-kata Siwon saat Siwon kembali dari tempat yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui. Hari dimana diadakan pertemuan lulusan sekolahnya saat itu. Saat hari itu juga Siwon tidak bicara padanya selama tiga hari penuh.

''Changmin, mungkinkah dia...?''

Pintu terdengar di ketuk, Kyuhyun mulai terjebak dengan pemikirannya sendiri saat Changmin masuk. Dia mencoba tenang dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah berpikiran buruk. Changmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, ''Kenapa kau berubah pikiran dengan cepat?'' Tanya Changmin langsung, jelas soal keputusan Kyuhyun di ruang rapat tadi.

Kyuhyun mencoba tenang dengan sedikit memundurkan kursinya, ''Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia yang terbaik demi kelangsungan majalah kita.''

Changmin menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun, ''Kau marah padaku? Kau ingin membuat suamimu dan aku gila?'' Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berubah pikiran dengan cepat.

''Kenapa aku membuatmu gila? Ini yang kau inginkan juga kan, kau sendiri yang memintaku bicara pada Siwon. Sudah aku lakukan dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya keputusanku ini membuatmu senang, karena kau menginginkan hal ini terjadi.''

''Aku memang menginginkan ini jika suamimu juga menginginkannya. Dia secara tidak langsung mempunyai hak atas keberlangsungan perusahaan ini, dia memiliki saham sama besar seperti yang aku miliki. Sungguh Kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin memiliki masalah dengannya.''

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ''Aku lelah dengan pembicaraan kita soal ini. Semuanya telah diputuskan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal itu. Dia tidak bekerja disini, jadi kita yang pantas memutuskan terutama ini untuk perusahaan dan karyawan.''

''Kyuhyun...''

''Kau ini aneh Min, kemarin setuju dan hari ini tidak setuju. Apa kau takut pada Siwon? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, apa dia pernah memukulmu atau mengancammu?''

''Aku mohon Kyu, jangan membahas ini lagi.'' Changmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. _''Aku tidak mau kau sedih, Kyu.''_

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi. Pertama kemarahan Siwon, kedatangan Heechul, sifat aneh Changmin sampai masalah pekerjaan yang mengharuskan Kyuhyun bekerja sama dengan orang yang dibenci suaminya. ''Lee Jonghyun... Apa ini karena aku bertemu denganmu?''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Changmin bertemu dengan Siwon sesuai dengan keinginan Siwon. Changmin tentu sudah tahu alasan Siwon ingin bertemu dengannya. Changmin tahu kalau Siwon tidak akan pernah berubah, dia selalu posesif dan tidak ingin istrinya di dekati oleh pria lain.

''Hyung, lama tidak bertemu.'' Changmin berusaha ramah, Siwon sendiri berusaha tersenyum. ''Yah, cukup lama dan kau tahu alasan setiap kita bertemu.'' Siwon memberikan senyuman yang membuat Changmin kesulitan menelan salivanya. Tatapan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

''Aku berharap di setiap pertemuan kita berakhir dengan sesuatu yang baik.'' Ucap Changmin lagi.

''Oh tentu saja, jika itu sesuatu yang dapat selesai dengan baik pula.'' Balas Siwon. Changmin meminum kopinya, dia terlihat tegang dan Siwon menyukai hal itu.

''Aku tidak akan bertele-tele Changmin, langsung saja kita bahas soal pria tidak tahu diri itu.'' Siwon sedikit emosi, ''Aku sangat ingin tahu dimana dia bersembunyi.'' Tambah Siwon. Changmin tahu siapa pria yang Siwon maksud tetapi dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Siwon.

''Sepertinya kau sangat membencinya Hyung, apa kau mempunyai masalah dengannya?''

Siwon menatap Changmin, ''Dia berani masuk ke dalam kehidupan istriku, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu.''

Changmin semakin tertarik, ''Apa hubungannya dengan perusahaan? Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun selain memamerkan foto Kyuhyun di pamerannya?''

''Ternyata Kyuhyun telah menceritakan semuanya padamu, bagus sekali. Aku tidak akan berbelit-belit, jika kau peduli atau menyayangi istirku, sebaiknya kau awasi pria itu!''

Changmin selalu merasa ketakutan setiap Siwon membahas soal perasaan Changmin untuk Kyuhyun, ribuan kali dia menyangkal tapi Siwon selalu berpikir jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Untuk itu setiap pembicaraan mereka selalu berakhir dengan tidak baik.

''Tolong Hyung, katakan apa yang kau ketahui soal pria itu.'' Pinta Changmin, Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong jasnya lalu meletakan sebuah amplop diatas meja. ''Itu yang pria itu kirim ke kantorku. Ada beberapa yang sudah aku hancurkan karena tidak ada yang boleh melihat itu selain aku!''

Changmin penasaran lalu mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya, ''Foto? Semuanya foto Kyuhyun?'' Changmin menatap Siwon lagi. Siwon terlihat masih marah karena foto-foto itu, ''Pria itu tidak lebih dari seorang penguntit. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia dekat dengan seseorang yang selama ini hanya dia lihat dari jauh, hal gila apa yang bisa dia perbuat?''

Changmin ikut marah atas apa yang Jonghyun lakukan. ''Seandainya aku mengenal pria itu lebih awal, sayangnya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelum hari ini. Aku pikir dia hanyalah fotografer biasa dan kau membencinya karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun bekerja sama dengan pria lain.''

''Aku selalu mempunyai alasan kuat atas apa yang tidak aku setujui, Changmin! Kyuhyun bilang, pria itu selama ini tinggal di luar negeri tapi ternyata dia selalu menguntit Kyuhyun. Memang sudah seharusnya, musuh harus selalu aku genggam secara dekat.''

Changmin memutar mata, ''Ayolah Hyung, aku ini bukan musuhmu. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk merebut Kyuhyun, sudah menjadi sahabat dan rekan kerjanya saja sudah membuatku senang. Tapi jika dia dalam bahaya, aku akan ikut melindunginya.''

''Yah, aku tahu itu. Seperti yang aku katakan padamu, musuh harus di genggam seperti ini.'' Tangan kiri Siwon membuat gerakan menggenggam, ''Harus selalu dekat supaya kita bisa mengendalikannya.'' Tambah Siwon.

''Apa Kyuhyun tahu soal ini?''

''Tidak, aku belum membicarakan ini. Kami baru berbaikan.''

''Maaf, karena kata-kataku... Kyuhyun akhirnya ingin bekerja sama dengan pria itu. Dia marah padaku yang selalu membawa-bawamu dalam setiap pekerjaan, aku melakukan itu karena tahu sifatmu Hyung. Lagipula kau pemilik perusahaan, tapi Kyuhyun berpikiran lain. Dia menjadi sangat marah dan akhirnya melakukan hal yang bisa membuat kita berdua marah.''

''Sudah aku duga hal ini akan terjadi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun? Dia memang senang bisa membuatku gila karena sebelumnya aku sudah marah padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang dia hadapi.''

Changmin sedikit menarik nafas dan bicara hati-hati, ''Aku juga dengar, di rumah ada teman Hyung yang menginap. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah, dia cemburu Hyung.''

Siwon tertawa kecil, ''Hahaha dia tidak menunjukan rasa cemburu atas hal itu. Dia justru bersikap tegas dan mau mendekatkan dirinya dengan temanku itu. Jika saja kau melihatnya saat memarahi temanku yang berbuat salah, dia bahkan tidak menangis karena aku memarahinya.''

''Tapi dia juga sangat keras kepala Hyung. Entah jika kau memberitahu soal siapa Jonghyun sebenarnya, Kyuhyun akan membatalkan rencananya atau tidak. Dia memikirkan soal karyawan dan kelangsungan majalah, walaupun aku juga mengkhawatirkan majalah,,, Tapi aku pikir tidak ada gunanya bekerja sama dengan orang seperti Jonghyun.''

''Apa kau sadar Changmin, ini kali pertama kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kita berdua bahkan tidak berdaya untuk melawan si keras kepala yang manis itu.'' Siwon sedikit tertawa, Changmin mulai merasa nyaman dan rasa gugupnya hilang. ''Si cantik pemilik kepala batu yang membuat orang lain pusing.''

''Kali ini, aku akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bekerja dengan pria itu. Jika ada yang tidak beres, aku tidak ragu untuk melenyapkannya.'' Siwon meremas kaleng soju di tangannya sampai kaleng itu tidak berbentuk. Changmin hanya menelan saliva melihatnya.

''Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memuji Kyuhyun karena dia _istriku!_ ''

Changmin menelan saliva, ''Ayolah, berhenti mencurigaiku.'' Batin Changmin.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You.**

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Drama, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Siwon tengah di bakar cemburu, kehadiran teman lamanya menjadi alat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun seolah akan kehilangan dirinya.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Siwon mencium lembut rambutku, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Selamat pagi beautiful wife." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengelus lengannya yang melingkar di pinggangku. "Selamat pagi juga handsome husband." Aku terkekeh sendiri mengatakan itu.

"Bagaimana pagimu hari ini? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Siwon lagi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Good, everything is good." Jawabku. Perlahan dia memundurkan tubuhnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku lalu turun dari tempat tidur.

"Sinar matahari pagi sangat bagus untuk kesehatan, kau harus sering berjemur Love." Dia mencium keningku, aku hanya memejamkan mata saja menikmati.

"Ayo bangun, mandi dan berjemur." Dia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku lalu membantuku untuk bangun. Aku hanya mengikutinya saat dia membawaku ke kamar mandi. "Sekarang buka bajumu, aku akan memandikanmu." Aku membulatkan mata mendengarnya, dia tersenyum lalu mengecup pipiku. "Aku bercanda Love, selamat mandi." Dia hanya menggodaku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

 **Author's Pov**

Siwon merapihkan tempat tidur lalu menyapu lantai yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga mawar. Semalam terjadi hal yang menyenangkan, sebagai permintaan maaf, Siwon membuat kamar mereka seperti kamar pengantin baru. Siwon menata ranjang yang berbalut bed cover putih itu, meletakan tiga tumpukan bantal bersarung putih di kedua sisi dan di tumpukan paling depan dia meletakan batal kecil berwarna merah/hitam.

Cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk, membuat kamar itu hangat dan juga terang. Siwon melihat map hitam di atas buffet samping tempat tidur, dia membuka map itu dan melihat isinya. "Kyuhyun memang jenius!" Siwon tersenyum melihat hasil rancangan Kyuhyun. Rancangannya masih berupa gambar kasar yang digambar di kertas HVS. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak bakat, dia juga berniat untuk menjadi desainer.

"Siwon~" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan mendekati Siwon. Siwon meletakan kembali map tadi, dia mengambil handuk kecil dan membantu mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun. "Jangan seperti ini, aku bisa menggunakan hairdryer." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hairdryer tidak bagus digunakan setiap hari, rambutmu yang indah lama-lama akan kering dan rontok. Sebaiknya kau berjemur saja Love." Lagi-lagi Siwon mencium pipinya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saja lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut dan berganti pakaian.

''Dia bahkan merapihkan tempat tidur.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi lalu turun ke bawah. Di ruang makan, Ahjumma menyiapkan sarapan sementara Heechul tidak terlihat.

''Heechul masih di kamar?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tidak Nyonya, tadi pagi-pagi dia pergi.'' Jawab Ahjumma.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa penasaran, ''Pergi sepagi ini? Kira-kira dia pergi kemana.'' Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan.

''Saya tidak tahu, Nyonya.'' Jawab Ahjumma lagi lalu dia kembali ke dapur mengambil makanan yang kurang. Siwon datang lalu duduk di mejanya, ''Kau melamunkan apa Love?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Heechul pergi sepagi ini, dia pergi kemana Siwon?''

''Aku tidak tahu love, dia tidak memberitahuku. Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak, kita akan tahu saat dia kembali.''

 _''Aku berharap dia tidak kembali.'' Gumam Kyuhyun pelan_.

''Kau bicara apa love?'' Tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak mendengar padahal dia mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak, ''Aku tidak bicara apa-apa Siwon.'' Elak Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum walaupun dia sangat tahu kalau istrinya tidak menyukai kehadiran Heechul di rumah mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Siwon tidak melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja untuk pergi ke kantor. Dia perlu bicara dengan istri tercintanya itu.

''Love, hari ini kau akan memulai proyekmu dengan Jonghyun kan?'' Tanya Siwon dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Aku berjanji sayang, tidak ada terjadi hal yang tidak kau sukai.'' Siwon malah tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, ''Tentu aku akan percaya padamu, anak baik.''

''Ya, aku bukan anak kecil.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Siwon memegang kedua pipi bawah Kyuhyun, ''Dengar love, selama aku masih hidup kau akan selalu aman. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu walau seujung jari.''

''Aku percaya sayang, aku juga akan menjaga diriku sendiri.''

Siwon menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Siwon mulai memberikan ciuman lalu menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar ciuman panas mereka semakin tercipta. Setelah bibir dan lidah mereka saling menyatu, tangan Siwon turun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

''Semalam adalah malam yang luar biasa, lain kali aku akan membuat malam yang lebih indah dari itu. Kau sudah janji love, kita akan bulan madu untuk ketiga kalinya.'' Bisik Siwon setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Siwon, ''Aku tidak akan ingkar, kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan.'' Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya, ''Kau juga menginginkannya, kita akan mendapatkan yang kita inginkan.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Tentu sayang.''

Siwon terlihat gemas lalu berniat menciumnya lagi tapi Kyuhyun menahan, ''Sudah siang, semua orang sudah menungguku.'' Siwon akhirnya pasrah dan memilih berangkat. Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di kantor, ''Suatu saat nanti, semua akan tahu... Choi Kyuhyun adalah istriku.'' Ucap Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun keluar.

''Semuanya akan menjadi jelas sebentar lagi.'' Balas Kyuhyun lalu keluar setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke gedung sementara Siwon menjalankan mobilnya.

''Apa itu kekasihnya? Sepertinya kekasih Wakil sangat kaya raya, nasib orang cantik selalu baik.'' Gumam Sunhwa yang baru memeriksa barang baru yang datang, ''Lalu bagaimana dengan Direktur? Aha! Ini mungkin kesempatanku!'' Dengan wajah yang mulai centil, Sunhwa mulai memoles lipstik di bibirnya lagi.

-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-

Hari ini adalah waktu mereka untuk melakukan wawancara. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan sebelumnya, Jonghyun yang akan datang ke studio dan melakukan wawancara di tempat. Segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan telah disiapkan beberapa hari sebelumnya setelah keputusan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan saat rapat.

Changmin mendapat pesan dari Siwon yang berisi, _'_ _ **'Pukul saja dia di tempat jika berani macam-macam!''**_ Changmin sampai merinding saat membaca pesan itu, dia tentu tidak akan tinggal diam jika Jonghyun berani macam-macam tapi tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan di depan karyawan.

''Dia akan datang 30 menit lagi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin yang sedang berbicara dengan fotografer. Changmin menyudahi pembicaraannya lalu membawa Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari set. ''Semoga keputusan kita tidak salah, majalah kita beberapa bulan ini mengalami masa sulit.'' Ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun memegang lengan Changmin, ''Percayalah Min, kerja keras kita kali ini pasti berakhir baik.'' Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, dia jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Siwon. _**''Kyuhyun terlalu baik dan ceroboh, mungkin dia akan melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kita berdua gila. Changmin, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.''**_

Waktu terus berjalan, persiapan telah sampai di final. Tim wardrobe tengah melakukan persiapan terakhir mereka terhadap Jonghyun, Jonghyun selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekati Jonghyun, ''Jong, jangan merasa gugup, semuanya akan selesai dengan baik.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perhatian Kyuhyun walaupun dia salah mengartikan bentuk perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang selalu melakukan itu pada siapapun yang bekerjasama dengannya. Changmin terus mengawasi dengan cermat, beberapa karyawan justru memperhatikan Changmin yang selalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

''Bahaya telah memasuki siaga 1, Direktur mulai panas.'' Celetuk Sunhwa yang sejak tadi sibuk melihat script, Yeeun tidak menanggapi kata-kata juniornya itu. ''Semuanya siap, 5 minutes to countdown!'' Teriak Yeeun yang langsung diancungi jempol oleh yang lain.

Kyuhyun mendadak gugup, edisi kali ini harus bisa mengembalikan nama majalah yang dia perjuangkan selama 5 tahun terakhir. Changmin sudah siap dan mulai berdoa untuk semuanya. Changmin siap dengan script ditangannya, di depan Jonghyun dia memperlihatkan tatapan yang hanya dia yang tahu arti tatapan itu.

 _'_ _ **'Shim Changmin, pecinta Kyuhyun dengan kedok sahabat.''**_ Batin Jonghyun saat matanya menatap Changmin. Changmin memang mengajukan dirinya untuk melakukan wawancara secara langsung, dia yang biasanya mengawasi kali ini ingin berhadapan langsung dengan Jonghyun dengan harapan dia dapat membuat laki-laki itu tidak berkutik.

 **Wawancara di mulai.**

 _''Bisakah anda ceritakan siapa dan apa saja aktifitas anda?''_ ' Changmin memulai wawancaranya.

Jonghyun tersenyum dengan begitu lepas dan santai, dari jarak yang tidak jauh Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban dari Jonghyun.

 _''Nama saja Lee Jonghyun, 28 tahun. Selama 5 tahun terakhir saya menempuh pendidikan di Jepang dan kembali untuk meneruskan mimpi saya yang tertunda. Saat ini saya tengah menikmati pekerjaan sekaligus hobi saya di bidang fotografi, dua minggu lalu saya telah menggelar pameran tunggal pertama saya di Seoul.'_ '

''5 tahun terakhir? Bukankah Jonghyun pergi ke Jepang sudah 8 tahun. Tiga tahun itu dia berada di Korea?'' Kyuhyun berbicara dalam hatinya tapi dia tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu.

''Ini pertanyaan yang selalu ingin pembaca tahu, apa alasan anda menyukai dunia fotografi?''

 _''Kakek saya adalah orang yang berhasil menularkan hobinya pada saya, saat itu beliau bahkan mempunyai darkroom (kamar gelap) di rumahnya. Tentu saat itu belum ada mesin pencetak foto digital tapi karena itu saya menyukai dunia fotografi. Fotografi juga bisa bercerita, kita bisa menceritakan sebuah cerita melalui sebuah frame gambar. Sebuah jepretan foto juga bisa berisi sebuah perasaan atas sesuatu yang bahkan_ _ **tidak bisa kita miliki**_ _.''_

Jawaban terakhir Jonghyun membuat Changmin terasa tertohok. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki?Changmin sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius, bahkan Kyuhyun yang polos itu tidak tahu jika orang di depannya selama ini mengoleksi foto-fotonya. Mungkin itu yang Jonghyun maksud, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki.

Pertanyaan terus berlanjut, sejauh ini jawaban Jonghyun tidak membuat Changmin merasa naik darah lagi. Semua karyawan juga terlihat puas bahkan karyawan wanita tidak berhenti memandangi pria 28 tahun itu. Changmin membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya, pertanyaan yang Changmin nantikan jawabannya.

 _''Subjek apa yang membuat anda merasa hidup?''_

 _''Saya menyukai semua bidang fotografi dari macro, fauna, manusia sampai produk. Tapi yang paling saya suka adalah memotret human interest. Foto-foto human interest tidak hanya sekedar foto, setiap foto memiliki cerita tersendiri. Subjek itu pasti memiliki cerita yang bisa saya bagikan pada orang lain atau hanya saya simpan dalam hati.''_

 _''Apakah anda tipe orang yang spontan mengambil gambar atau meminta ijin terlebih dahulu dari subjek yang ingin anda foto?''_

Pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Jonghyun terdiam tapi dengan cepat dia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tersenyum.

 _''Menurut saya kesempatan itu tidak selalu datang dalam waktu yang lama, terkadang sebuah kesempatan itu datang dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Saya tipe orang yang tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan sesuatu, saat menemukan subjek yang tepat saat itu juga kamera saya menjepret.''_

''Sejauh ini apa tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan foto-foto yang anda ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi atau anda sebut spontan?''

Terlihat sudut mata Jonghyun melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab, _''Saya rasa tidak. Kebanyakan subjek yang saya ambil tidak merasa terganggu justru mereka senang menjadi subjek foto saya.''_

Changmin menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan Jonghyun pukulan. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang dia ikuti, Changmin tidak peduli soal itu tapi pria itu mengikuti Kyuhyun, itulah masalahnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui soal itu di saat Jonghyun secara terang-terangan menunjukan hasil jepretannya pada Siwon.

 _''Siwon Hyung, kau terlalu sabar.''_ Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon belum mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Tindakan mengikuti sampai memotret tanpa ijin sudah termasuk kejahatan karena merampas privasi seseorang, hal seperti ini tentu bisa dipidanakan.

 _''Tapi dia benar, Jonghyun bisa melakukan apapun jika kita bertindak terburu-buru.''_ Pikir Changmin lagi, dia yakin Siwon pasti memiliki rencana lain.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Jonghyun mulai di potret, Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan foto di layar dan sesekali saling mengomentari. Jonghyun berpose dengan profesional sesuai dengan instruksi dari fotografer. ''Hmm, fotografer yang di foto oleh fotografer.'' Gumam Kyuhyun pelan lalu berjalan kebelakang.

''Kyu, kita akan makan siang bersama. Aku sudah membooking restoran untuk semua kru, bersiaplah.'' Ucap Changmin mendekat. ''Oke, aku akan mengambil tasku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari studio. Changmin terus menatapnya dengan senyuman.

''Lihat, Direktur sungguh mencintai wakil. Setiap hari dia tidak pernah mengalihkan matanya.'' Ucap Sunhwa tiba-tiba, Jonghyun yang sedang dirapihkan rambutnya mendengar itu. _**''Aha, pecinta Kyuhyun yang gigih.''**_

''Tadi pagi aku melihat Direktur diantar oleh mobil mewah, apa kau melihatnya juga Sunhwa?'' Tanya Eunji.

''Aku melihatnya, baru saja aku akan bicara.'' Sunhwa mulai berbinar-binar lagi.

''Demi Tuhan, kalian ini benar-benar tukang gosip. Hentikan, sekarang kita makan siang.'' Yeeun menggeleng ke arah dua juniornya, Yeeun mendekati Jonghyun. ''Jonghyun-sshi kita akan melanjutkannya setelah makan siang.'' Jonghyun mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Siwon tetapi suaminya itu tidak menerima panggilannya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan pesan untuk Siwon, _**''Sore ini jemput aku. Kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama Sayang, maaf!''**_

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah restoran lalu dia bertemu dengan Jonghyun. ''Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar namanya di panggil. ''Jong?'' Jonghyun mendekati Kyuhyun. ''Kau mau ke restoran? Semua kru sudah pergi kesana terlebih dahulu.'' Tanya Jonghyun.

''Iya, kita bareng saja kesana. Tidak jauh, hanya perlu jalan kaki.'' Jawab Kyuhyun, Jonghyun tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan disebelah Kyuhyun. Changmin melihat Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun berjalan bersama, dia langsung berjalan cepat mendekati mereka.

''Kyuhyun, Jonghyun.'' Panggil Changmin. Kyuhyun berhenti, ''Oh Changmin, aku pikir kau sudah ke restoran bersama kru.''

''Changmin, Kyuhyun orang yang menyenangkan. Kau beruntung mengenalnya lebih lama, bahkan lebih lama dari Kyuhyun mengenal suaminya.'' Ucap Jonghyun dengan nada biasa namun membuat Changmin sedikit tersulut.

''Tentu, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Kyuhyun dan suaminya orang yang menyenangkan, Siwon Hyung pria yang hebat.'' Changmin balik memuji Siwon, Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu. ''Jangan terlalu memujinya Min, kalau dia dengar pasti akan besar kepala.'' Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Jonghyun ikut tersenyum, Changmin bisa melihat kepalsuan dari senyuman Jonghyun.

''Oh ya Changmin, aku mengenal Kyuhyun saat kami kuliah bersama. Dia pernah bercerita tentangmu, kau sahabat terdekatnya.''

''Iya, kami berteman sejak sekolah menengah atas. Kami sangat dekat, lebih dari sekedar teman.''

''Ayolah berhenti membicarakanku, kita sudah sampai di restoran guys.'' Kyuhyun berdiri di depan keduanya. Dari dalam restoran karyawan mulai berbicara, ''Ternyata mereka bertiga sudah saling mengenal, tapi kenapa dulu Wakil menolak Jonghyun-sshi?'' Hyorin mulai bingung.

''Bekerjasama sebagai boss dengan teman lama pasti tidak membuatnya nyaman, mungkin itu alasannya.'' Senior Park yang menjawab.

Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun masuk membuat karyawan berhenti bicara. Ketiganya duduk di meja yang sama, tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai memesan makanan.

''Kau masih tidak menyukai sayuran Kyu?'' Tanya Jonghyun setelah Kyuhyun menyebutkan pesanannya.

''Begitulah, tidak ada alasan aku untuk memaksakan diri menyukai sayuran.'' Kyuhun mengangkat bahunya, Changmin hanya diam dengan wajah kesal. _''Selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.''_

Saat semuanya mulai memakan makan siang, seorang pria masuk ke dalam restoran. Pria dengan setelah abu-abu dan kacamata hitamnya membuat semua mata melihat padanya.

''Astaga! Bukankah dia... CEO?'' Hyorin yang pertama kali mengenali pria itu. Yang lainnya mulai ribut tak terkecuali meja tempat Kyuhyun. ''Demi Tuhan, untuk apa Siwon kemari?'' Batin Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, ''Dia suamimu kan?'' Tanya Jonghyun, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala.

Siwon mendekati meja Kyuhyun, jika di film anime pasti ada angin yang berhembus saat pria tampan itu mendekat. Rambutnya terlihat basah dan sexy, aroma parfumnya sampai menusuk hidung semua orang ditambah pakaian mahalnya yang berkilau. Kyuhyun menelan saliva, ''Ayolah, kau tidak akan membuat keributan kan.'' Kyuhyun sempat melirik ke arah meja karyawan.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya, ''Selamat datang Ceo Choi.'' Siwon tersenyum dan menerima jabatan tangan Changmin. Changmin berdiri disebelah Siwon, ''Semuanya, suatu kehormatan karena Ceo kita berada disini. Ini sebuah kejutan yang tidak di duga.'' Ucap Changmin pada semuanya.

Mulai terjadi sedikit keributan karena kahadiran Ceo tampan mereka. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, ''Selamat datang, Ceo Choi.'' Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, Siwon menatap matanya lalu menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap ke arah Jonghyun, Changmin langsung memperkenalkan Jonghyun. ''Dia adalah model sekaligus narasumber kami yang baru.'' Jonghyun berdiri lalu berjabat tangan dengan Siwon, ''Lee Jonghyun.''

''Silahkan dilanjutkan makan siang kalian, aku akan makan disana.'' Ucap Siwon menunjuk meja kosong lalu pria itu pergi dengan asistennya. Semua orang duduk kembali termasuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun sedikit menghembuskan nafas sebelum meminum minumannya.

Jonghyun memperhatikan semua karyawan, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. ''Apa kalian merahasiakan pernikahan kalian?'' Tanya Jonghyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hampir tersendak minumannya sendiri, Changmin langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. ''Ukhkk...'' Jonghyun memberikan Kyuhyun tisu, ''Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu.''

Kyuhyun mulai merasa tenang, dia melirik ke arah Siwon yang tengah memperhatikannya. Terlihat jika tatapan suaminya berubah saat melihat dua pria langsung memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

''Jonghyun soal itu, sulit bagiku bekerja dengan status istri dari Ceo. Akan banyak orang yang tidak akan percaya padaku, aku bekerja mengandalkan kemampuan dan kesukaanku pada bidang ini jadi... Kau pasti bisa mengerti.''

''Aku mengerti Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi.'' Ucap Jonghyun berbeda dengan isi hatinya. _''Baiklah, jika aku melakukan sesuatu di depannya... Dia tidak bisa marah.''_

Jam makan siang dan istirahat telah selesai, pekerjaan dilanjutkan dengan pemotretan yang terakhir dan sedikit wawancara tambahan. Mungkin Jonghyun akan menghiasi wajalah setidaknya sebanyak 4 halaman termasuk cover. Siwon masih ada disana dan mengawasi, dia bilang dia datang karena ingin memberi semangat pada tim redaksi.

Hari ini semua tim terlihat gembira, setelah pekerjaan bersama Jonghyun selesai mereka bisa pulang ke rumah lebih cepat ditambah pekerjaan kali ini begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi Ceo mereka yang sangat tampan rela datang untuk memberi semangat. Hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dan merasa diawasi oleh mata tajam Siwon.

Kyuhyun keluar dari studio sesuai perintah Siwon, mereka bertemu di ujung lorong menuju kantor redaksi. Siwon menggelengkan kepala ke arah Kyuhyun, ''Lihatlah, wakil redaksi kami yang cantik dan masih single di tempat kerja.'' Kyuhyun melirik ke kiri dan kanannya, ''Siwon, untuk apa kau kemari?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Hal yang wajar jika seorang Ceo datang ke lokasi untuk mengawasi bawahannya. Apa ada yang salah Nona wakil redaksi?''

Kyuhyun memutar mata, ''Dimana pun aku berada, aku tetaplah istrimu. Aku adalah Nyonya Choimu.'' Siwon tersenyum, ''Love, aku datang karena merasa khawatir padamu. Aku juga ingin membawamu pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini.''

''Kita akan pergi kemana?'' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut kembali, Siwon semakin mendekat lalu menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun. ''Setelah tinggal kita berdua, kita akan menghabiskan malam di kapal pesiar. Malam yang sangat romantis, love.''

''Baiklah, kita akan bermalam disana.'' Kyuhyun menyetujui, Siwon mengelus pipinya sebelum memberikan ciuman lembut di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. ''Aku akan menunggumu.'' Siwon tersenyum lalu berbalik ke arah pintu keluar, Kyuhyun tersenyum tetapi dia berbalik ke studio.

Saat Kyuhyun masuk ke studio, suasana studio benar-benar ribut. Kyuhyun jadi merasa panik melihat semua orang terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. ''Apa yang terjadi?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu kru.

''Lee Jonghyun, tidak sengaja dia tertimpa properti. Dia pingsan dan kepalanya berdarah.''

''Apa!'' Kyuhyun langsung mendekati kerumunan, Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Jonghyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka di kepalanya. ''Apa yang terjadi padanya, apa kalian sudah menghubungi ambulan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Aku sudah menghubunginya.'' Jawab Senior Park. Changmin menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kerumunan, ''Tenanglah Kyu, semuanya telah selesai dengan baik. Dia tidak sengaja menyenggol property membuat property itu menimpanya. Tapi semuanya sudah selesai, kita...''

''Changmin, kenapa kau terus bicara soal pekerjaan sementara model kita terluka? Apa yang kau lakukan saat kru membuat kesalahan yang membuat model terluka? Lebih baik kau urus mereka, Jonghyun harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.'' Kesal Kyuhyun lalu kembali mendekati Jonghyun yang pingsan.

Changmin merasa terkejut dengan kemarahan Kyuhyun tapi kata-kata Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Changmin langsung mengurus yang lain sementara Kyuhyun ikut mengantar Jonghyun ke rumah sakit. Karyawan Kyuhyun minta untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan tanpa harus ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Di dermaga Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun. Dia sudah merias kapal pesiar miliknya dengan segala sesuatu yang romantis. Dia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun berlayar dan menghabiskan malam bersama, hanya mereka berdua di tempat yang romantis. Menurut Siwon malam mereka kemarin tidaklah cukup.

Dia sangat menginginkan bulan madu yang romantis seperti saat pertama mereka menikah. Waktu memang berlalu cepat, mereka menikah sudah cukup lama tetapi cinta Siwon terasa semakin besar setiap harinya begitupun dengan cinta Kyuhyun untuknya sekalipun terkadang mereka bertengkar tetapi hal itu tidak pernah merusak cinta mereka sedikit pun.

Siwon tidak mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau terlihat seperti pria yang tidak sabaran. Siwon percaya dan yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan datang tepat waktu seperti yang dia janjikan tadi. Siwon terus tersenyum sambil menatap laut lepas, angin laut menerpa wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum.

''Siwon?'' Panggil seseorang. Siwon tersenyum, dia yakin pasti Kyuhyun yang datang. Siwon turun dari tempat kendali lalu berjalan ke samping kapal. Senyumannya hilang saat melihat orang lain yang datang, ''Heechul?''

Heechul terlihat menangis lalu langsung memeluk Siwon, ''Maafkan aku, aku datang saat tahu kau akan menginap di kapal. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, aku sangat merasa sedih Siwon.'' Tangis Heechul yang memeluk Siwon. Siwon merasa khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya, ''Apa yang terjadi Heechul?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Siwon. Pria itu... Dia yang ingin berbuat tidak baik padaku, aku hanya membela diriku. Aku takut... Polisi akan segera menangkapku...'' Heechul histeris dan terus menangis. Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Heechul. ''Tolong katakan dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi Heechul?''

Saat Heechul akan menjawab, ponsel Siwon terlebih dahulu berbunyi. Siwon melihat Changmin menghubunginya, Siwon langsung menjawab panggilan dari Changmin. ''Apa? Jadi... Baik aku mengerti. Terima kasih!'' Siwon mematikan panggilannya dengan kesal. Tentu dia kesal karena tahu Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan Jonghyun. Dia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit tapi melihat kondisi Heechul membuatnya tidak tega.

''Sekarang kau duduk dan jelaskan semuanya.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun menunggu kabar dari dokter yang masih memeriksa kondisi Jonghyun. Changmin harus bisa membujuk Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun terus berada di dekat Jonghyun apalagi menjaga Jonghyun seperti ini.

''Pulanglah Kyu, biar aku yang menunggu Jonghyun.'' Pinta Changmin.

''Tidak Changmin, bagaimana pun dia temanku juga.'' Kekeh Kyuhyun.

''Sekarang suamimu pasti sedang menunggumu, aku berjanji akan mengabarimu jika ada kabar dari dokter. Aku pastikan kau orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi lagipula keluarga Jonghyun sebentar lagi pasti datang.''

Kyuhyun ingat dengan janjinya pada Siwon, ''Kau benar Min, aku harus menemui Siwon sekarang. Janji, kau harus memberikanku kabar secepatnya.'' Changmin mengangguk, ''Tentu, pulang dan istirahatlah.'' Changmin meminta Kyuhyun memakai tasnya, Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berpamitan. ''Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas semuanya Min.'' Pamit Kyuhyun.

''Hati-hati di jalan.''

Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke dermaga. Dia tidak boleh membuat Siwon menunggu lama apalagi Siwon akan marah jika tahu Kyuhyun terlambat karena menunggu Jonghyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun berharap Siwon tidak memikirkan rasa cemburunya untuk kali ini, bagaimana pun Jonghyun terluka di tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memastikan Jonghyun baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun sampai di dermaga, dia turun dari taksi dan berniat naik ke kapal tetapi dia melihat punggung Siwon. Siwon tengah memunggunginya sambil memeluk seorang wanita yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai sahabat Siwon. ''Heechul, Siwon memeluk Heechul?'' Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus syok, bukankah Siwon bilang malam ini hanyalah malam mereka berdua. Lalu... Kenapa Heechul ada disana dan lebih parahnya lagi, Siwon memeluk wanita itu!

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You.**

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Drama, OOC.**

 **Siwon tengah di bakar cemburu, kehadiran teman lamanya menjadi alat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun seolah akan kehilangan dirinya.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Changmin pulang setelah mengetahui kalau Jonghyun tidak mengalami luka serius. Dia hanya mengalami luka kecil di kepalanya, dia bisa pulang besok. Sebenarnya Jonghyun bisa pulang malam itu tapi pria itu tidak mau pulang karena merasa badannya lemas. Dokter memberikan Jonghyun vitamin dan obat tidur agar bisa istirahat.

''Aku tidak butuh obat tidur.'' Jonghyun tidak meminum obat tidurnya. Dia memikirkan Kyuhyun, ''Jadi dia tidak menemaniku malam ini? Apa dia sedang bersama suaminya?'' Jonghyun merasa kecewa.

Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu memutar lalu yang selalu ia dengar setiap kali merasa rindu pada sesuatu yang ingin dia miliki. _**''I hope you will be my girl, I pray that you will allow me, you will accept me as your man.''**_

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun mendekati dermaga, dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak saat melihat Siwon berpelukan dengan Heechul. Kyuhyun menaiki dermaga, selangkah demi selangkah dia semakin dekat dengan keduanya. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Heechul, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di dermaga itu karena posisi Siwon yang menghadap pada laut.

''Siwon tolong aku~'' Heechul kembali memohon. Pada dasarnya Siwon adalah orang yang baik, dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya mengalami kesulitan. ''Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu.'' Ucap Siwon. Heechul tersenyum tapi dia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakang Siwon, ''Kyuhyun?''

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung membalikan badannya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, orang yang sudah hampir 6 tahun menjadi istrinya itu tengah menatapnya, terlihat rasa kecewa dari sorot mata indahnya.

''Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, aku pikir kejutan ini untukku tapi aku telah salah. Oh tapi sepertinya ini memang kejutan, kejutan di atas sebuah kejutan.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum sakit, Siwon mengingat kata-kata Changmin soal Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

''Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang dan bermalam untuk menunggu temanmu di rumah sakit.'' Sindir Siwon, Kyuhyun terkejut dan sakit mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Seharusnya dia yang menyindir Siwon karena mengingkari janjinya.

''Sepertinya hal itu lebih baik daripada berada di tempat yang bukan ditunjukan untukku.'' Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan dua langkah. Siwon langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun, ''Jangan seperti ini, ada alasan untuk setiap kemarahan.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon yang memegang lengannya. ''Oh sekarang apa kau sedang marah padaku?'' Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon.

''Apa aku tidak boleh marah saat tahu kau selalu mengabaikan larangan dan kata-kataku.'' Wajah Siwon terlihat marah.

''Oh jadi sekarang aku yang salah, selalu aku yang salah dan selamanya kau yang benar. Apa kau tidak merasa itu? Selama 8 tahun ini, selalu aku yang salah. Daebak Siwon-sshi.''

''Kau baru saja mengatakan jika kita telah lama mengenal. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana aku, apa yang paling tidak aku sukai kau juga tahu.''

''Aku tentu tahu, sangat tahu. Sifat egoismu juga tidak pernah berubah.'' Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Heechul lalu pergi. Siwon terlihat benar-benar marah, ''Setidaknya kau jelaskan padaku soal pria itu.'' Gumam Siwon, Heechul mendekati Siwon. ''Maafkan aku, semuanya karenaku. Aku akan mengejar Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya.'' Heechul berniat pergi tapi Siwon menahan, ''Biarkan dia pergi dan urus urusanmu.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah belakang taksi, dia berharap Siwon mengejar tapi hanya harapan kosong yang Kyuhyun terima. Begitulah Siwon, dia selalu bersikap seperti itu saat marah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau tahu alasan keberadaan Heechul, ada atau tidaknya Heechul tidak akan merubah kemarahan Siwon padanya.

 _''Apa kau ingin aku diam saja saat seseorang terluka di tempatku bekerja. Kau tidak pernah bisa mempercayaiku, aku meragukan kepercayaanmu.''_

Siwon dan Heechul pergi, Siwon telah menghubungi orang untuk membersihkan kapal pesiar. Siwon membawa Heechul pulang ke rumah, dia harus mendengar cerita Heechul secara keseluruhan. Siwon mengira Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah dan sekarang tengah berada di kamarnya tanpa tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak pulang.

''Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu?''

Heechul dan Siwon terus bicara sementara Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali ke rumah Siwon, tidak sampai amarah Siwon hilang. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika pulang sementara Siwon masih marah dan bersikap dingin padanya. Kyuhyun juga marah pada Siwon, dia selalu mencurigainya yang tidak-tidak seakan Siwon tidak pernah mempercayai Kyuhyun. Siwon tadi juga berpikir kalau Kyuhyun akan memilih menunggu Jonghyun di rumah sakit dan melupakan janji mereka.

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau benar-benar kehilanganku Siwon? Apa rasa cintamu tidak sebesar rasa kecewamu padaku? Apa kau sudah bosan padaku?'' Kyuhyun mulai berfikiran buruk tentang hubungannya.

Heechul telah selesai menceritakan semuanya. Saat Heechul pergi ke bar, dia bertemu dengan pria yang mabuk. Pria itu ingin menciumnya paksa, Heechul terpaksa memukul kepala pria itu dengan botol minuman lalu dia pergi. Saat kembali ke rumah Siwon, pelayan mengatakan jika Siwon akan menginap di kapal pesiar.

''Aku rasa pria itu tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi, dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu.''

''Awalnya aku pikir begitu, tapi di bar itu banyak yang mengenalku. Kau tahu bar di dekat apartemen gangnam, sebelumnya aku sering pergi kesana.''

''Gangnam? Untuk apa kau ke daerah itu?''

''Aku... Aku mencari apartemen. Aku pikir, aku tidak akan terus tinggal di rumahmu. Aku memikirkan keluargamu, istrimu pasti tidak nyaman tinggal denganku.''

Siwon ingat dan mulai mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap ke arah kamar mereka, apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Atau mungkin dia sedang menangis? Heechul tahu yang sedang Siwon pikirkan, ''Kita bahas lagi nanti, sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat. Selamat malam, Siwon.''

Setelah Heechul pergi ke kamarnya, Siwon berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Dia sudah memegang knop pintu tetapi Siwon tidak berani membuka pintu kamar itu. Siwon membalikan badannya, dia belum siap melihat wajah Kyuhyun apalagi jika wajah itu dipenuhi kekecewaan.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di hotel milik Siwon. Dia meminta petugas hotel untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun soal kedatangannya termasuk Siwon. Setelah semua setuju, Kyuhyun diantar ke kamar VVIP. ''Tolong bawakan buah dan susu ke kamarku dalam 15 menit.'' Perintah Kyuhyun pada petugas yang mengantar ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur, dia hanya menatap ponselnya yang mati. ''Kau tidak akan mencariku kan?'' Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri. Kyuhyun masih membersihkan diri di kamar mandi saat pelayan hotel membawa pesanan Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu meletakan pesanan Kyuhyun di meja lalu keluar.

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun hanya makan buah sebagai makan malamnya. Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun berbaring dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian mandi karena dia tentu tidak membawa pakaian. ''Kyuhyun, kau memang hebat, kau bahkan tidak mengenal suamimu dengan baik.'' Karena merasa begitu lelah, Kyuhyun pun tertidur.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Ahjumma tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar saat memanggil untuk sarapan, dia juga tidak melihat Kyuhyun di tempat lain. Ahjumma Kim kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil buah lalu ke ruang makan. ''Tuan, apa Nyonya sudah berangkat ke kantor?'' Tanya Ahjumma Kim pada Siwon. Siwon meletakan garpunya, ''Apa dia tidak ada di kamar?'' Tanya Siwon, semalam dia tidur di ruang kerja.

''Saya tidak tahu, apa semalam Nyonya pulang dengan tuan soalnya semalam saya lihat Tuan hanya berdua dengan Nona Heechul.''

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, dia pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kamar itu rapih seperti tidak ditempati semalam, Siwon masih hapal dengan letak bantal di kamar itu karena kemarin pagi dia yang merapihkan tempat tidur. ''Apa Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah?'' Siwon langsung menghubunginya tapi ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. ''Astaga, Kyuhyun!''

Kyuhyun pergi membeli pakaian sebelum pergi ke kantor, dia langsung memakai pakaian yang baru dibelinya lalu keluar dengan kantong belanjaan yang berisi pakaian kotor. ''Semoga Changmin membawa charger.'' Gumam Kyuhyun saat dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Dari jauh Kyuhyun melihat mobil Siwon di depan kantor, Kyuhyun meminta taksi berhenti.

''Untuk apa kau disini, Siwon. Memarahiku karena tidak pulang atau kau membawa surat cerai.'' Gumam Kyuhyun melihat dari jauh. Tidak lama mobil Changmin datang, Siwon dan Changmin berbincang lalu tiba-tiba Changmin memukul Siwon.

''Apa ini caramu melindunginya Hyung! Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia semalaman, jika dia terluka bagaimana?'' Changmin memarahi Siwon, Siwon tidak melawan saat Changmin memukulnya.

''Jadi dia tidak pergi ke tempatmu?'' Tanya Siwon lagi. Changmin tertawa mendengarnya, ''Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi ke rumah pria lain saat dia bahkan tidak memiliki tujuan.''

''Apa dia ke rumah sakit?''

Changmin diam, mungkin ada kemungkinan jika Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi Changmin tidak yakin jika Kyuhyun akan tinggal di rumah sakit semalam. ''Walaupun aku berpikir seperti itu tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak akan kesana Hyung.''

''Bisa saja dia tinggal disana, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jonghyun-sshi.''

Kyuhyun langsung menyela, ''Aku tidak semurahan itu Siwon-sshi. Bahkan saat aku menjadi gelandangan sekalipun, aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat pria walaupun itu rumah sakit (tempat umum).''

Changmin dan Siwon membalikan badan mereka. ''Kyuhyun.'' Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Kyuhyun memilih berdiri di sebelah Changmin, ''Sahabatku bahkan sangat mengenalku dibanding pria yang mengaku suamiku. Changmin, kita telah mengenal lebih dari 10 tahun kan walaupun kita tidak pernah tinggal dalam satu atap atau menghirup udara yang sama lebih dari 8 jam (Jam kerja).''

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tegas, ''Katakan sekarang Siwon, katakan semua yang sudah kau tahan selama ini. Apa aku orang yang akan lari ke pelukan pria lain dalam semalam?''

''Tidak.'' Jawab Siwon. Changmin berjalan mundur masuk ke kantor, dia tidak mau ikut campur urusan rumah tangga sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ''Baiklah sampai jumpa.'' Kyuhyun masuk mengikuti Changmin. Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup, dengan cepat dia masuk dan berdiri disebelah Changmin yang menatapnya kaget. ''Kyuhyun?'' Kyuhyun menunjukan kantong kedua yang dibawanya, ''Kita sarapan bersama, walaupun kau sudah makan tapi kau pasti tidak akan menolak makanan ini.'' Changmin mencium makanan kesukaannya dari dalam kantong itu.

Changmin tidak menolak bukan karena makanan kesukaannya tapi dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tidak makan jika tidak ditemani. Keduanya sarapan di ruangan Changmin, ruangan yang luas dan mewah milik Pemimpin Redaksi Shim.

''Tumben sekali kau makan makanan Jepang, Kyu?'' Changmin heran, dia tidak akan membahas masalah tadi dulu sampai mereka selesai makan.

Kyuhyun terlihat lahap memakan sarapannya, dia tentu lapar karena semalam hanya makan buah. ''Aku hanya ingin makan saja, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.'' Jawab Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih memiliki selera makan yang tinggi.

''Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau sudah kenyang? Yasudah aku akan menghabiskannya.'' Kyuhyun merebut kotak makan Changmin lalu melahapnya, Changmin sampai membuka mulut melihatnya. ''Kau seperti makan bukan untuk satu orang saja, Kyuhyunie~''

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu menatap Changmin sendu, _''Aku sangat ingin makan untuk orang lain juga. Selama 6 tahun aku menunggu, tapi aku tidak bisa Changmin. Mungkin itu yang membuat Siwon bosan terhadapku.''_

''Kyuhyun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semalam bukankah kau terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu Siwon, kenapa Siwon bilang semalam kau tidak tidur di rumah?''

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, ''Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain. Berpelukan di tempat yang sebelumnya disiapkan untukmu?''

Changmin terkejut dan tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. ''Apa Siwon Hyung menghianatimu? Itu tidak mungkin kan?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Entah aku harus menyebutnya apa, yang jelas dia sudah tidak mempercayaiku. Aku sudah lelah dengan rasa curiganya yang berlebihan padahal dia yang selalu berbuat kesalahan.''

Changmin merasa tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun sedih, dia bahkan terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. ''Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat, pekerjaan biar aku yang urus semua.''

''Pulang? Aku harus pulang kemana Changmin?''

''Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumah Ibuku? Beliau akan sangat senang jika kau mengunjunginya.''

''Bibi Shim? Ya Tuhan Changmin, aku sangat merindukan Ibumu.''

''Kalau begitu pergilah.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun membeli buah dan makanan untuk mengunjungi Ibu Changmin. Ibu Changmin dan Ibunya cukup dekat seperti kedekatannya dan Changmin. Kyuhyun merindukan Bibi Shim terlebih sekarang dia sudah tidak pernah mengunjunginya semenjak menikah. Kyuhyun juga berharap dengan bertemu dengan orangtua Changmin, dia bisa mendapatkan saran dari yang berpengalaman.

 **Ting! Tung!**

Kyuhyun menekan bel di depan rumah orangtua Changmin. Tidak lama pintu di buka oleh wanita paruh baya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi seperti anaknya. ''Astaga, Kyuhyunie?'' Ibu Changmin sangat terkejut. Kyuhyun membungkukan badan, ''Apa kabar Bibi Shim?''

Ibu Changmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Putriku, aku sangat senang kau datang.'' Kyuhyun sangat senang karena Ibu Changmin selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak. Ibu Changmin membawa Kyuhyun masuk, menjamu Kyuhyun dengan baik dan memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan begitu hangat. Seandainya Kyuhyun bisa sedekat ini dengan mertuanya, tapi keluarga Siwon tinggal di luar negeri.

''Apa kau sudah tidak bekerja dengan anakku lagi? Apa kau sudah berhenti sayang?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Tidak Bi, hari ini aku cuti karena ingin istirahat. Setiap hari bekerja rasanya melelahkan.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Kau benar sayang, ada baiknya kau memiliki waktu istirahat.'' Ibu Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, terlihat raut wajah penuh kasih dari wajahnya.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Changmin dan Siwon bertemu 4 mata di cafe. Siwon terus menatap tajam Changmin, dia masih yakin kalau Changmin tahu semalam Kyuhyun dimana.

''Langsung saja Changmin, kau ingin melakukan pengakuan dosa padaku?''

Changmin terlihat benar-benar marah, terlihat jelas dari kilatan di matanya. ''Aku menyesal memberitahumu.'' Ucap Changmin.

Siwon meneguk minumannya, ''Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, kenapa kau harus merasa menyesal?''

''Jika aku tahu kau akan bersikap seperti ini pada sahabatku, aku tidak akan memberitahumu kalau Kyuhyun menolong Jonghyun. Kebaikan tulus dari Kyuhyun harus dibalas dengan perlakuan kejammu padanya. Kyuhyun, dia tidak pantas menerima itu.''

Rahang Siwon mulai mengeras, dia merasa terhina dengan kata-kata Changmin. ''Aku kejam katamu? Wajar seorang suami marah karena istrinya selalu mengabaikan perintahnya.''

''Tapi tidak dengan menggunakan wanita lain untuk menyakitinya. Dia melanggar perintahmu karena ada alasannya. Apa kau tidak mengenal istrimu dengan baik? Apa iya dia akan diam jika seseorang terluka di tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan kalau itu seorang office boy dia akan tetap turun tangan.''

Siwon diam, memikirkan semua kata-kata Changmin. ''Baiklah, aku salah karena marah saat tahu dia menemani pria itu di rumah sakit tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katamu soal menggunakan wanita lain untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun.''

Changmin tertawa kecil, ''Jika kau tidak sengaja lalu apa? Tepat setelah kau tahu soal Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun, kau membawa sahabat wanitamu ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi kejutan untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi selamat Hyung, kejutanmu sukses! Sukses membuat hati Kyuhyun hancur.''

''Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Changmin, tutup mulutmu sebelum aku membuatmu tidak bisa bicara. Sebelum aku membuatmu tidak bisa bicara, katakan dimana Kyuhyun? Aku tahu dia tidak bekerja, kemana dia pergi?''

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, ''Cari dia jika kau memang peduli dan mencintainya.'' Changmin memberikan senyuman miring lalu pergi dari cafe.'' Siwon menahan kekesalannya pada Changmin, Siwon tidak mungkin diam, dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti semalam.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun kembali ke hotel, dia melewati resepsionis yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun terlalu lelah setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan Ibu Changmin. Ibu Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan, menghabiskan waktu layaknya Ibu dan anak. Kyuhyun merasa bebannya berkurang, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah.

''Bibi Shim sangat menyenangkan.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Ibu Changmin. _''Kyuhyun, Bibi selalu berharap kau menjadi putriku. Changmin tidak akan kesepian jika dia memiliki pasangan sepertimu. Apa kau tahu, dia selalu menuruti kata-katamu setiap kau mengajarinya apapun.''_

Kyuhyun mengingat kata demi kata yang Bibi Shim katakan, ''Apa yang ingin Bibi Shim katakan, mana mungkin aku dan Changmin memiliki hubungan yang lebih.'' Kyuhyun bangun, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan masuk.

Bertepatan saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, pintu diketuk dari luar. Kyuhyun merasa heran karena sebelumnya dia tidak meminta apapun pada petugas hotel. ''Aku pikir aku tidak memanggil siapapun.'' Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu dengan masih menggunakan pakaian mandi.

''Siwon?'' Kyuhyun terkejut melihat pria tampan di depannya, Siwon tidak bicara apapun lalu masuk. Kyuhyun merasa curiga kalau petugas hotel menghianatinya dengan mengatakan keberadaannya pada Siwon.

''Kau tidak berniat menghindariku lebih lama kan, kau tahu betul apa dampaknya padaku saat kita berjauhan.'' Siwon berkata dengan tenang dan tegas. Kyuhyun menghela napas mendengarnya, ''Kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi.''

''Kyuhyun, ayo berbaikan.''

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ''Sangat mudah mengatakan itu. Siwon, aku bukan tali yang bisa kau tarik-ulur.''

Siwon tidak tahan lagi, jauh dari Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. ''Love, maafkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan padamu semuanya. Heechul...''

''Aku tidak peduli soal Heechul, aku benci dan sakit hati padamu. Kau juga membuatku malu di depan Changmin, berhenti melibatkan orang lain pada masalah kita.''

''Heechul dan Changmin bukan masalah kita. Masalah kita hanya satu, Lee Jonghyun.''

''Oh astaga! Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bicara dengan bahasa apa padamu. Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti dan kau tidak mempercayaiku.''

''Aku percaya padamu tapi aku tidak percaya pada Jonghyun!'' Bentak Siwon.

''Kenapa sekarang kau membentakku? Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar, biarkan aku sendiri.'' Usir Kyuhyun.

''Dengarkan aku! Apa aku akan diam jika pria itu mengikutimu setiap waktu. Dia telah menjadi penguntit selama bertahun-tahun, aku sudah tidak tahan Kyuhyun!'' Siwon melempar foto dan surat yang pernah Jonghyun kirim padanya. Melemparnya diatas tempat tidur, foto-foto Kyuhyun bertebaran di tempat tidur.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar melihat foto-fotonya yang berjumlah banyak itu, dia menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang terkejut. ''Apa dia melakukan itu?'' Kyuhyun merasa mulutnya keluh, dia tidak bisa bicara.

Siwon duduk di tempat tidur, memegang satu foto Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak dia suka jika dilihat oleh orang lain. ''Lihat foto ini, dia pasti memandangi foto ini dengan wajah meleleh yang menjijikan.'' Siwon menunjukan foto Kyuhyun saat berlibur di pantai.

Kyuhyun sangat tidak mempercayai semuanya. Dia sangat terpukul dan kecewa, temannya sendiri melakukan hal ini padanya. Mereka dulu selalu belajar bersama, jalan-jalan bersama sampai melakukan banyak hal bersama. Mungkin karena kebersamaan itu, Jonghyun memiliki perasaan padanya.

''Semua pria menyukaimu termasuk Changmin dan Jonghyun yang kau pikir adalah teman.''

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak, dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Kyuhyun duduk dengan lemas di tempat tidur, menatap satu persatu fotonya dan mulai menyadari kalau dia tidak pandai menilai orang lain. Dia lebih terluka saat tahu sahabat terbaiknya juga memiliki perasaan cinta padanya. Apa ini alasan Bibi Shim mengatakan kata-kata seperti tadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh.

''Apa yang harus aku lakukan Siwon, aku benar-benar merasa buruk.'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri, dia menangis dan merasa sangat buruk. Siwon tidak sanggup melihat cintanya menangis, dia memeluk Kyuhyun. ''Love, kau tidak salah.'' Siwon memeluknya erat.

''Siwon, aku memang bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal, aku tidak mungkin mau melihat Jonghyun lagi jika aku tahu semuanya.''

''Love, maafkan aku. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Setelah pekerjaanmu berjalan lancar, kita akan mulai membahas tentang pria itu.''

Kyuhyun sedikit merinding karena kedinginan, bagaimana tidak dingin kalau dia hanya memakai baju mandi. ''Love kau baik-baik saja?'' Siwon memeriksa kening Kyuhyun. ''Aku baik-baik saja.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan.

''Pakai bajumu, apa kau membeli baju?''

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan membuka belanjaannya, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang. ''Love, kemarin kau tidur disini?''

''Iya, darimana kau tahu aku disini?''

''Feeling, hatiku berkata kau disini.''

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon, memeluk pinggang Siwon untuk lebih dekat. ''Bohong, pasti kau tahu dari petugas hotel. Mereka memang menghianatiku, padahal aku ingin membuat suamiku pusing.''

Siwon menyentil pelan hidung Kyuhyun, ''Naughty! Demi Tuhan Love, tiba-tiba aku ingat pada hotel. Saat aku bertanya pada resepsionis, dia mengatakan semuanya.''

Kyuhyun cemberut tapi dia tidak marah, ''Aku mengerti, kau pemilik hotel jadi mereka tidak akan berbohong padamu.'' Rajuk Kyuhyun, Siwon gemas melihatnya, Siwon menunduk lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun. ''Yak!'' Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Siwon. Siwon memijat-mijat bahu Kyuhyun, ''Ganti baju love, sekarang!''

''Baik, boss!'' Kyuhyun membawa kantong baju ke kamar mandi, Siwon hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. ''Apa dia malu ganti disini.''

Kyuhyun keluar dengan memakai piyama, Siwon terlihat tertidur di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Siwon terlihat lucu saat tidur. Dengan pelan dia naik ke tempat tidur, memainkan rambut Siwon yang sedikit basah karena berkeringat. ''Wonnie~'' Kyuhyun berbisik dengan sexy di telinga Siwon. Siwon tahu tapi dia hanya pura-pura tidur.

Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja Siwon, kemeja Siwon juga basah oleh keringat. ''Keringatmu bau!'' Kyuhyun jadi merasa mual, Siwon membuka matanya lalu dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. ''Apanya yang bau, love?'' Tanya Siwon mengecupi pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk kepala Siwon, ''Badanmu bau keringat, mandi sana!''

''Kenapa love, biasanya kau suka bau badanku?'' Siwon sengaja menggesekan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

''Apa yang kau lakukan!'' Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon, dia refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon. Siwon menatapnya heran, kenapa cintanya itu tiba-tiba begitu. ''Love, are you oke?'' Siwon jadi khawatir. Kyuhyun sadar, dia bereaksi terlalu berlebihan.

''Siwon, maaf.'' Kyuhyun menunduk. Siwon semakin merasa jika Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Dia memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan menatap matanya, ''Kau sakit?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng. ''Kau takut padaku?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. ''Cintaku kau kenapa?'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon. ''Aku lelah.'' Kyuhyun berbaring membelakangi Siwon.

''Baiklah, aku akan mandi. Jangan tidur dulu, ada yang ingin aku lakukan.'' Siwon berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan, ''Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan?''

Setelah selesai, Siwon langsung memakai boxer dan kaos tipisnya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang berbaring. ''Love~~'' Siwon mengecupi leher belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jadi ketakutan lagi, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengantuk tapi dia masih menghindar dari sentuhan Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum, ''Kemari love, aku akan membelai kepalamu.'' Siwon berbaring menyamping dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan berbaring dengan memeluk Siwon, rasanya begitu hangat dan membuat Kyuhyun nyaman. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. Kyuhyun mulai menutup mata dan tertidur, melihat Kyuhyun tertidur membuat Siwon juga mengantuk. Dia mematikan lampu lalu menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Setelah mengetahui siapa Jonghyun yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun enggan untuk ikut dalam perayaan yang perusahaan lakukan. Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak nyaman saat berdekatan dengan Changmin, mengetahui sahabat terbaiknya memiliki perasaan padanya membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

''Apa Siwon Hyung akan datang?'' Tanya Changmin saat mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit gugup tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Changmin curiga kalau dia telah mengetahui semuanya. ''Iya, dia akan datang.'' Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

''Dia memang harus datang, aku berhutang padanya. Jika dia tidak memberikan ijin mungkin edisi kali ini tidak akan sesukses ini.'' Changmin mengangkat gelas mengajak Kyuhyun bersulang, ''Maaf Min, aku tidak minum wine.'' Kyuhyun mengangkat gelas jusnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum walaupun dia merasakan ketidaknyamanan Kyuhyun.

Siwon datang dengan asistennya, kericuhan mulai terjadi. Pria tampan dan berwibawa itu membuat fokus wanita berantakan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kepopuleran suaminya. Kesendirian Siwon dalam menghadiri event penting selalu memunculkan pertanyaan di mata masyarakat. Apakah pria kaya itu sudah memiliki pasangan atau dia masing sendiri.

 _''Mungkin saja Ceo berbohong soal status pernikahannya, dia melakukan itu agar para jutawan tidak ada yang mendekat untuk menjodohkan putri mereka.''_

 _''Aku rasa berita itu benar, Ceo memakai cincin di jarinya.''_

 _''Kau yakin itu cincin kawin? Mungkin itu hanya hiasan.''_

 _''Pria jarang memakai cincin kecuali cincin kawin.''_

 _''Kira-kira bagaimana istrinya? Aku pikir istrinya pasti secantik putri, pintar dan juga kaya raya.''_

 _''Tentu saja, jika tidak mana mungkin Ceo mau menikahinya.''_

 _''Apa mungkin mereka dijodohkan?''_

Kyuhyun merasa mulai kepanasan mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari karyawan. Dia tidak tahan mendengar semua dugaan-dugaan mereka yang sama sekali tidak benar. Hawa di bar itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernafas. Asisten Siwon menunjuk ke meja Kyuhyun duduk, Siwon menatap ke arah istrinya itu lalu mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan dengan santai duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, ''Jangan minum love, kau sedang sakit.'' Siwon memperingatkan karena banyak minuman keras di meja. ''Aku hanya minum jus.''

Changmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun begitupun dengan Jonghyun. Tapi Jonghyun yang selalu memanfaatkan sesuatu itu langsung mendekati meja Kyuhyun. Dia duduk dengan santai di depan Kyuhyun, semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka termasuk Changmin. ''Berhenti membuat masalah, Lee Jonghyun.'' Changmin geram.

''Kyuhyun terima kasih karena kau sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit waktu itu, aku juga merasa beruntung karena kau mau menungguku disana.'' Jonghyun mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Kyuhyun sempat melirik ke arah Siwon, ''Jangan salah paham, aku melakukan itu karena kau terluka ditempatku. Syukurlah kau tidak mengalami luka yang serius.''

Siwon mengangkat gelas lalu mengajak Jonghyun bersulang, ''Bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita!'' Jonghyun membalas tatapan tajam Siwon lalu menerima ajakan bersulang. Kyuhyun hanya menelan saliva, dia menatap ke arah Changmin tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahan jika menatap lama Changmin.

Pesta terus berlanjut, semua orang bersenang-senang dan mulai berkaraoke. Banyak karyawan wanita yang mengajak Siwon berkaraoke tetapi Siwon mengaku tidak bisa bernyanyi dan menolak. Jonghyun maju dan menyanyikan satu lagu, dia selalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun saat menyanyikan lagu itu. Kyuhyun merasa tidak tahan lalu keluar untuk ke toilet.

''Rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas disana. Jonghyun, kau terlalu nekat.'' Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya di cermin, ''Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, Siwon akan selalu meledak jika aku terus berada di dekat mereka.'' Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan sesuatu lalu kembali dengan keputusan baru.

Siwon terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Changmin sementara asistennya mulai di dekati oleh karyawan wanita. Jonghyun, pria itu tidak terlihat disana. Kyuhyun kembali ke mejanya, duduk disebelah Siwon dan bersebrangan dengan Changmin.

''Setelah pulang dari rumah orangtuaku kau terlihat aneh, Kyu.'' Changmin mengungkapkan pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ''Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja, Min.''

Siwon melihat bulu mata di bawah mata Kyuhyun, Siwon mengambil bulu mata itu. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan sikap Siwon, dia takut karyawan akan mencurigainya. Rasa khawatir Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan ke arah mereka. Semua orang sibuk dengan kesenangannya masing-masing.

''Aku sudah mengambil keputusan.'' Kyuhyun mengambil nafas, Siwon dan Changmin menatap ke arahnya. ''Keputusan apa?'' Tanya Siwon, tatapan Changmin juga berkata sama seperti Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan naik ke tempat karaoke, semua karyawan berpikir Kyuhyun akan bernyanyi jadi mereka bersorak untuk memberikan semangat. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, dia melakukan ini hanya untuk suaminya.

''Aku tidak akan bernyanyi disini, tapi ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan pada semua karyawan yang aku cintai.''

Siwon langsung tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun sampaikan begitupun dengan Changmin, ''Ternyata sudah waktunya.'' Batin Changmin. Semua karyawan dibuat penasaran dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

''Sajangnim tidak berniat meninggalkan kami kan?'' Hyorin, orang yang selama ini menjadi mata-mata Siwon mulai curiga. Semua orang menatap ke arah Hyorin, ''Itu tidak mungkin Hyorin, Sajangnim tidak akan meninggalkan kita.'' Ucap Sunhwa.

''5 tahun, lima tahun lalu aku datang ke perusahan. Orang pertama yang aku kenal adalah Presdir Shim dan Senior Jung lalu menyusul yang lainnya sampai yang terakhir bergabung dengan kita, Sunhwa.''

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja tempat karyawan berkumpul. ''Kita banyak melewati suka duka bersama, kita juga pernah merasakan berada di urutan terakhir dalam penjualan tapi kita tidak pernah menyerah. Kita terus berusaha sampai meraih posisi pertama.''

Karyawan mulai menangis mengingat semua kenangan tersebut, Kyuhyun juga mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu. ''Senior Park, kau telah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Apa kau siap jika aku memberikan jabatanku untukmu? Aku rasa kau sangat pantas menerimanya.'' Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan wanita yang hanya 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

''Sajangnim~''

Siwon mendekat lalu meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Senior Park, ''Tolong terima dan jalankan kepercayaan istriku dengan baik.''

Semua orang sangat terkejut mendengarnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Siwon. ''Ini hal yang ingin aku katakan sebelum keluar, sebenarnya Ceo Choi adalah suamiku.'' Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan kiri Siwon, Siwon tersenyum pada semua orang. Jonghyun hanya menatap dari arah pintu, pria itu berbalik lalu pergi.

''Jadi jangan jodohkan istriku dengan orang lain lagi.'' Siwon melirik kilas Changmin lalu tersenyum lagi. Changmin ikut tersenyum karena tatapan Siwon, ''Hyung, kau tidak pernah berubah.''

''Aku akan mengundang kalian makan malam di rumah sebagai perpisahan. Semoga kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi dan saling bertemu.''

Semua karyawan menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga ikut menangis karena berat harus meninggalkan rumah keduanya. Walaupun berat tapi sekarang Kyuhyun ingin membuat Siwon bahagia dan tidak lagi mencurigainya macam-macam. Banyak hal yang ingin Kyuhyun capai dari pernikahannya, cara terbaik adalah berhenti bekerja.

''Sajangnim~'' Asisten Siwon masuk dengan terengah-engah, semua pandangan mengarah pada sisten Siwon. ''Ada apa Teddy?'' Tanya Siwon. Teddy mencoba mengatur pernapasannya, Kyuhyun memberikan Teddy air. ''Katakan apa yang terjadi.''

''Ada orang yang memecahkan kaca mobil Sajangnim, aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi orang itu berhasil melarikan diri.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You.**

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Drama, OOC.**

 **Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

 **Siwon tengah di bakar cemburu, kehadiran teman lamanya menjadi alat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun seolah akan kehilangan dirinya.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Author's Pov-**

''Sajangnim~'' Asisten Siwon masuk dengan terengah-engah, semua pandangan mengarah pada asisten Siwon. ''Ada apa Teddy?'' Tanya Siwon. Teddy mencoba mengatur pernapasannya, Kyuhyun memberikan Teddy air. ''Katakan apa yang terjadi.''

''Ada orang yang memecahkan kaca mobil Sajangnim, aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi orang itu berhasil melarikan diri.''

Siwon meminta karyawan untuk pulang karena sudah larut malam, karyawan menjadi panik karena mobil Siwon telah dirusak oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak panik, dia tidak bisa tenang karena merasa suaminya terancam.

''Siwon, siapa yang melakukan ini? Aku sangat takut, bagaimana jika dia melukaimu.''

Siwon menenangkan istrinya, ''Tenangkan dirimu, jangan menangis karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menemukan pelakunya.''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis, dia tidak mau melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk lengan Siwon, dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. ''Siwon, jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku takut.'' Siwon menghapus airmata Kyuhyun, ''Pulanglah dengan Changmin, aku dan Teddy akan mengurus semuanya.''

Changmin menoleh saat namanya disebut. Dia merasa terluka melihat Kyuhyun menangis karena katakutan. Teddy sejak tadi sibuk bicara dengan pemilik bar, dia meminta rekaman CCTV. Pelaku bukan hanya memecahkan kaca depan mobil tetapi juga menuliskan kata-kata ancaman di kap mobil.

 **AKU AKAN MEREBUTNYA! DIA ADALAH MILIKKU, AKU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK ITU!**

''Apa maksudnya, siapa yang ingin dia rebut? Katakan padaku Siwon, apa maksudnya?'' Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dia tentu sangat tahu apa maksud dari ancaman itu. Siwon tidak akan membiarkanya walaupun orang itu menyentuh miliknya apalagi merebutnya!

''Teddy, aku akan mengantar istriku pulang. Kau tunggu dan urus semuanya.'' Perintah Siwon pada asistennya. ''Baik, Sajangnim.''

''Apa yang kalian tunggu, aku sudah meminta kalian pulang kan?'' Siwon berbicara pada karyawan. Mereka sepertinya masih belum mau meninggalkan tempat karena masih syok sekaligus penasaran.

''Hyung, lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang. Mobilmu rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai.'' Tawar Changmin.

''Tidak perlu, kita tidak searah Changmin. Ada baiknya kau mengantar karyawan wanita yang searah denganmu.''

''Lalu kau akan naik taksi?'' Changmin merasa tidak tega pada Kyuhyun.

''Aku bisa menjaga diri.'' Siwon mendekati asistennya lalu mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang dengan taksi begitupun dengan karyawan lain.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **WonKyu's House.**

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun pulang, pelayan dan Heechul merasa aneh karena Kyuhyun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja tapi Siwon melarang mereka untuk bertanya. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, ''Istirahatlah love.'' Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun di tempat tidur.

''Jangan kembali kesana, biar Teddy yang mengurus semuanya.'' Tegas Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak akan mengecewakan istrinya apalagi alasan Kyuhyun karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. ''Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Love.'' Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau mencurigai seseorang?''

Siwon memikirkan Jonghyun tapi dia belum mempunyai bukti untuk menuduh pria itu. Tapi Jonghyun bisa melakukan itu apalagi dia adalah seorang penguntit yang menggilai istrinya.

''Entahlah, aku memikirkan seseorang tapi aku belum yakin.''

''Siwon, katakan siapa yang kau curigai?''

''Jonghyun.''

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, ekspresi Kyuhyun menunjukan jika dia kembali terluka karena mengetahui pria yang dia anggap teman tega melakukan kejahatan seperti itu. Siwon langsung bisa membaca ekspresi Kyuhyun.

''Itu baru dugaanku, bisa saja ini dilakukan oleh pasaing kita. Bulan ini kita menempati posisi pertama, mungkin ada yang tidak menyukai hal itu.''

''Jika itu pesaing, dia tidak akan menulis ancaman seperti itu. Apa yang dimaksud pelaku adalah aku? Siapa yang ingin merebutku darimu?''

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, mengecupi pundaknya. ''Percayalah love, semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau akan selalu aman karena aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu.''

''Tapi dulu aku hampir diculik, semua orang tega menyakitiku untuk membuatmu menderita.''

Siwon kembali merasa marah mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Dia pernah memenangkan proyek besar yang artinya perusahaan lain gagal mendapatkan proyek itu. Karena hal itu seseorang memerintahkan preman untuk menculik Kyuhyun, beruntung sebelum berhasil, Kyuhyun bisa melarikan diri.

''Maafkan aku love, aku telah membuatmu dalam banyak masalah. Aku berjanji, kejadian seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Kita adalah satu Siwon. Jika kau terluka maka aku akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Aku akan melindungimu juga, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu.''

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu.'' Siwon memeluknya erat sampai terjatuh ditempat tidur, mereka tetap berpelukan. ''Kau adalah kekuatanku love~''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Kyuhyun tidak mau menyentuh piringnya, dia tidak memiliki nafsu makan pagi itu. Siwon jadi khawatir dengan perubahan istrinya, dia takut Kyuhyun masih memikirkan soal kejadian semalam. Heechul yang duduk disebrang Kyuhyun juga merasa heran tapi dia tidak berani bertanya.

''Love, ayo makan sarapanmu. Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong walaupun kau tidak keluar rumah.'' Bujuk Siwon, dia memotongkan pancake milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tidak selera piringnya, ''Aku tidak lapar.''

Siwon paling tidak suka jika Kyuhyun tidak mau makan, dia akan sangat marah dan memaksa. Dia paling tidak mau jika cintanya itu sakit, Siwon tidak akan bisa pergi bekerja jika dia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sakit.

Siwon meletakan pisau dengan kasar, Heechul sampai terkejut dan membulatkan mata. Siwon diam dengan hanya menatap ke arah depan, Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon sedang marah padanya. Kyuhyun mengambil garpu, menusuk satu potong dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya, dia mendekatkan gelas susu pada Kyuhyun. ''Minum susunya juga.''

Siwon menatap ke arah Heechul, ''Apa hal yang kau takutkan terjadi?'' Tanya Siwon pada Heechul.

''Untunglah tidak, aku rasa orang itu tidak melakukan apapun.'' Jawab Heechul lega. Karena Siwon memulai pembicaraan dia jadi bertanya, ''Semalam apa yang terjadi?''

Kyuhyun langsung menatap ke arah wanita berambut pendek itu, Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas meja. ''Tidak ada, semalam kami hanya merasa lelah makanya tidak ingin diganggu.'' Jawab Siwon. Heechul mengangguk mengerti, dia meneruskan sarapannya.

''Siwon, aku sudah kenyang.'' Rajuk Kyuhyun, Siwon menatapnya tajam karena Kyuhyun hanya memakan tiga potong kecil. Terkadang Siwon seperti memiliki anak kecil yang susah makan, terkadang cintanya itu membuat Siwon pusing juga.

''Apa kau sakit Kyuhyun? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat?'' Tanya Heechul, Kyuhyun menatap ke arah wanita yang pernah membuatnya kesal itu. ''Tidak, aku baik-baik saja.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?'' Tanya Heechul lagi, Kyuhyun memang hanya memakai pakaian santai bukan pakaian kerja seperti biasanya. ''Aku sudah berhenti.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. ''Itu baik untuk Siwon.'' Heechul menatap ke arah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, ''Tentu, Kyuhyun berhenti bekerja hanya untukku. Apa kau akan tetap seperti ini Heechul? Kapan dia kembali?''

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti siapa yang Siwon bicarakan, dia hanya diam mendengarkan. Heechul terlihat tersenyum bahagia, ''Tidak lama lagi, dia kan kembali padaku.'' Jawab Heechul berseri-seri. Kyuhyun jadi curiga, _apa jangan-jangan Heechul yang menulis ancaman di mobil Siwon semalam!_

''Itu bagus untukmu, cepatlah meresmikan semuanya.''

''Tentu saja, setelah dia mengurus semuanya kami akan segera meresmikannya.''

Kyuhyun terbatuk, dia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. ''Uhhuk~'' Siwon memberikan Kyuhyun air putih, ''Hati-hati love~~'' Siwon mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, tatapannya terlihat sedih. Siwon jadi merasa khawatir, ''Kau kenapa love? Apa benar kau sakit?'' Siwon menyentuh kening Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya.

''Melihat kalian berdua aku jadi tidak sabar menunggunya pulang.'' Ucap Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, ''Tidak lama lagi, tunangan yang kau cintai itu akan menjemputmu lalu melamarmu.'' Kyuhyun hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati, _''Ternyata Heechul sudah bertunangan?''_

''Tidak Siwon, aku akan pergi ke China untuk menyusulnya.''

''Benarkah? Itu keputusan yang bagus. Jangan pernah melepaskan cintamu walau hanya satu menit, teruslah bersamanya, berada disisinya dimana pun dia berada.'' Siwon mencium tangan Kyuhyun seakan menunjukan jika dia tidak pernah jauh dari cintanya. Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum malu karena sudah curiga.

''Aku akan segara mengurus keberangkatanku.'' Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, dia terlihat bersemangat. ''Sebelumnya, aku akan pergi membeli sesuatu. Siwon, Kyuhyun, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti siang!'' Heechul tersenyum lalu berjalan ke kamar tamu untuk mengambil tasnya.

Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam. ''Kenapa love? Apa yang kau pikirkan?'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ''Dia sudah bertunangan?'' Siwon mengangguk, ''Tunangan Heechul adalah rekan bisnisku. Mereka berkenalan karena aku yang mengenalkan. Tahun lalu mereka bertunangan tapi tunangannya pergi ke China karena urusan bisnis.''

''Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia lagi.'' Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, Siwon mendengar yang Kyuhyun katakan. Dia bertambah gemas dengan kecemburuan Kyuhyun selama ini yang selalu takut jika Heechul akan merebut dirinya.

''Heechul benar, sepertinya kau kurang sehat love.'' Siwon juga merasa kalau Kyuhyun sedikit pucat, pasti dia terlalu lelah karena mengurus pekerjaan kemarin. ''Iya kau benar, aku merasa tidak enak badan.'' Siwon bangun lalu berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun, memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. ''Aku akan memanggil Dokter, istirahatlah di kamar.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Teddy telah bersama dengan orang yang memecahkan kaca mobil Siwon di kantor polisi. Orang itu menutup mulut dan tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang telah menyuruhnya, dia tidak mau mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Teddy tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghubungi Siwon.

''Sajangmin, aku telah menemukan pelakunya. Dia adalah orang suruhan, dia tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhnya. Sekarang aku ada di kantor polisi.''

''Aku akan kesana, Teddy.''

Siwon masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, Kyuhyun tengah berbaring menunggu dokter. Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang berbaring, ''Love, aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi. Teddy berhasil menangkap pelaku yang merusak mobilku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggalkan?''

''Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan lupa memberi kabar, aku ingin tahu siapa yang merusak dan mengancam kita.''

''Terima kasih love~~'' Siwon mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun lalu bibirnya. ''Aku pergi, telepon aku jika kau kenapa-napa.'' Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, Siwon melambaikan tangan lalu keluar.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Siwon menemui orang yang merusak mobilnya, pria berusia dibawah Siwon itu hanya diam tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Siwon tidak masalah jika orang itu tidak mau bicara, dengan begitu Siwon tidak akan melepaskan pria itu dari tahanan sampai dia tahu siapa yang telah menyuruh orang tersebut. Siwon juga yakin kalau suatu saat nanti, orang yang menyuruh pria itu akan datang ke kantor polisi.

''Ayo kita pergi, Teddy.'' Siwon keluar diikuti oleh asistennya.

''Terus awasi pria itu. Kalau ada yang mengunjunginya di kantor polisi, langsung kau cari tahu siapa orang itu dan hubungi aku.''

''Baik, Sajangnim.''

''Aku akan menambah keamanan di rumah, aku juga akan mengirim bodyguard untuk menemani Kyuhyun saat keluar rumah.''

''Itu ide yang bagus Sajangnim, apa Nyonya akan suka dengan bodyguard?''

''Dia tidak akan menolak.'' Siwon sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka jika diikuti oleh bodyguard tapi Siwon tetap akan melakukannya. Dia ingat pada Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun.

 _''Love, apa yang Dokter katakan?''_

Teddy hanya diam, dia merasa jika Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena Siwon sangat mencintainya dan rela melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun. Teddy sudah bekerja untuk Siwon selama 10 tahun, dia belum pernah melihat atasannya itu begitu menjaga dan mencintai seseorang sebelum mengenal Kyuhyun.

 _''Maaf Love, aku akan ke kantor sekarang. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan soal kejadian semalam, istirahatlah.''_

 _''Aku akan pulang cepat, sampai jumpa cintaku.''_

Teddy bisa melihat walaupun berbicara lewat telepon, Siwon terlihat begitu bahagia. Mungkin hanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun bisa membuat perasaan Siwon senang. Siwon menatap Teddy yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, ''Apa yang kau lihat Teddy?'' Tegur Siwon.

Teddy tersenyum malu, ''Tidak, Sajangnim.''

''Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!'' Siwon masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Teddy. Siwon terlihat lebih tenang setelah menghubungi Kyuhyun, ketegangan Siwon berkurang begitu dia mendengar suara istrinya.

''Aku sangat khawatir Kyuhyun sakit, dia terlihat tidak sehat belakangan ini.'' Ucap Siwon. Teddy menoleh ke arah Siwon, ''Nyonya Choi semalam terlihat ketakutan, aku berharap maksud penjahat itu bukan istri anda, Sajangnim.''

''Siapapun yang dia maksud, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendekati keluargaku.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Sore Harinya, WonKyu's House.**

Ahjumma masuk dengan membawa obat flu. Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur, ''Aku pikir sekarang saatnya Ahjumma, ternyata aku masih harus menunggu.''

Ahjumma meletakan gelas air dan obat di meja, Ahjumma duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. ''Nyonya, saya yakin jika sebentar lagi penantian anda akan terjawab. Anda sudah berhenti bekerja, dengan begitu anda bisa lebih banyak istirahat.''

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas dan obat, ''Semoga saja.'' Ucapnya lalu meminum obatnya. Ahjumma mengambil gelas kosong, ''Selamat istirahat, Nyonya.'' Ahjumma keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur, baru sehari tidak bekerja membuatnya sangat bosan. Dia juga tidak berhenti memikirkan Siwon, suaminya itu belum kembali. Kyuhyun ingin menelpon tapi dia tidak mau membuat Siwon khawatir. ''Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluargaku.''

Kyuhyun merasa masalah tidak pernah berhenti, baru saja dia ingin memulai kehidupannya yang baru bersama Siwon. Dengan berhenti bekerja, Kyuhyun bisa fokus pada Siwon dengan begitu waktu istirahatnya akan lebih banyak. Jika Kyuhyun cukup istirahat, kemungkinan memiliki anak akan segera tercapai. Kyuhyun sudah merasa siap dan yakin untuk menjadi seorang Ibu.

''Aku tidak bisa diam saja.'' Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, dia menghubungi Jonghyun. Kyuhyun begitu nekat menghubungi pria yang telah Siwon curigai sebagai dalang dari kejadian semalam.

 _''Kyuhyun, tumben sekali kau menghubungiku.'' Suara Jonghyun terdengar bahagia._

 _''Jonghyun, apa kau tahu kejadian semalam di Bar?''_

 _''Kejadian apa Kyu, semalam aku pulang sebelum acara selesai. Apa ada masalah?''_

 _Kyuhyun memutar mata di balik telepon, kenapa pria itu masih berpura-pura tidak tahu. ''Ada orang yang merusak mobil Siwon, dia juga menulis ancaman.''_

 _''Apa? Apa kau serius?''_

 _Kyuhyun semakin gemas dengan nada suara Jonghyun yang terlihat terkejut, ''Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan orang itu, tapi jika dia memiliki tujuan tertentu, aku yang akan menemuinya.''_

 _''Kyuhyun, jika dia orang jahat bagaimana? Aku rasa suamimu memilki banyak musuh.''_

 _''Aku tidak takut Jonghyun, aku akan melindungi suamiku karena aku sangat mencintainya. Yasudah, sampai jumpa Jonghyun.'' Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan._

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Jonghyun. ''Siwon memiliki banyak musuh? Satu diantaranya pasti kau, Jonghyun.''

Beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun menghubungi Jonghyun, Siwon baru kenbali dari kantor. Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, ''Love?'' Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap jalan dari jendela pun membalikan badannya. ''Siwon...'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Siwon lalu memeluknya, Siwon menjadi panik karenanya. ''Lovely, apa yang terjadi?''

Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau bicara, dia hanya diam dan tetap memeluk Siwon. Siwon mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun untuk membuat istrinya lebih tenang, ''Sayangku, jangan membuatku khawatir.'' Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang di pelukan Siwon, perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

''Siwon, aku menghubungi Jonghyun. Dia tidak mau mengaku jika dia yang melakukan kejahatan itu.'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah was-was, Siwon langsung terlihat marah. ''Apa yang kau lakukan, untuk apa kau menghubungi pria itu!''

Kyuhyun langsung menenangkan Siwon, ''Aku ingin memancingnya keluar dan mengakui kejahatannya, tolong percaya dan bantu aku Siwon.'' Siwon sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia begitu berani menghubungi pria berbahaya seperti Jonghyun.

''Baiklah, apa yang kau katakan padanya.''

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Siwon, ''Aku meminta pelaku itu untuk bertemu denganku, aku akan menghadapinya.'' Tangan yang Kyuhyun genggam terasa mengeras, wajah Siwon juga terlihat marah tapi Siwon masih menahan diri di depan Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau tahu betapa berbahayanya itu?'' Siwon menahan emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Siwon, ''Tolong percaya padaku, aku tidak akan terluka. Aku tidak ingin hidup dengan rasa was-was, aku mengkhawatirkanmu cintaku.'' Siwon menutup mata mendengarnya.

''Oh love~~ Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena Siwon tidak marah, paling tidak Siwon percaya padanya. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, ''Dokter bilang, aku hanya kelelahan dan sakit flu.'' Kyuhyun terlihat sedih, Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya. ''Aku mengerti maksudmu love, jangan bersedih cintaku~''

Kyuhyun menatap ke atas, ''Kau pasti kecewa padaku.'' Siwon menggeleng, ''Tidak, sama sekali tidak kecewa. Kita hanya kurang berusaha love, ayo kita berusaha lebih keras lagi.'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, dia meneteskan airmata. Siwon menggeleng, ''Jangan bersedih.'' Siwon langsung menghapus airmata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti, dia memilih menangis di dada Siwon.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 _7 Days Later._

Seminggu berlalu, orang yang ditahan di kantor polisi masih tidak mau bicara. Akhirnya sejak hari dimana dia menemui pelaku, Siwon memerintahkan orang suruhannya untuk mengawasi rumah Jonghyun dan mengambil kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Setelah satu minggu, Siwon menemukan bukti baru untuk menjebloskan Lee Jonghyun ke dalam sel tahanan.

Semalam orang suruhan Siwon memberikan CD yang mereka ambil dari apartemen Jonghyun, CD yang akan membuat Jonghyun tidak bisa lagi menyangkal atas perbuatannya. Siwon masih merahasiakan semua itu dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih dalam pemulihan.

''Siwon, kau sudah bangun?'' Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, Siwon menatap istri tercintanya lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun. ''Selamat pagi, love~'' Kyuhyun menutup mata mendapat ciuman manis Siwon.

''Pagi juga!'' Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dari samping, menyender manja di dada Siwon yang bidang. ''Kau terlihat sehat dan selalu cantik.'' Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

''Apa Heechul akan kembali?'' Tanya Kyuhyun yang ingat kalau Heechul pergi untuk menemui tunangannya.

''Entahlah, mungkin iya.'' Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Heechul beberapa waktu lalu, Heechul bersikap seolah menyukai Siwon dan membencinya.

''Dia tidak membenciku, kan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ''Membencimu? Kenapa dia harus membencimu?'' Siwon balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun merubah posisi menjadi duduk tegap, ''Dia selalu membuatku kesal, dia membuatku merasa kalau dia menyukaimu. Setiap ada masalah, dia selalu lari padamu. Dia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, yang aku lihat dia itu tidak menyukaiku karena aku adalah istrimu.''

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pemikiran Kyuhyun. ''Begini love, kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Heechul mengalami kecanggungan dan kesulitan karena dia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dulu dia selalu lakukan bersamaku. Dia tidak membencimu, mungkin dia belum akrab denganmu makanya kalian terlihat canggung.''

''Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti jika dia merasa canggung denganku. Aku tipe orang yang sibuk, bertemu denganmu saja hanya pada malam hari. Tidak ada waktu untukku mengakrabkan diri dengan Heechul, mungkin dia juga berpikir kalau aku tidak menyukainya.''

''Itulah point pentingnya. Alasanku ingin kau berhenti bekerja karena kita jarang memiliki waktu berdua. Seseorang bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang, uang mereka gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan. Aku, suamimu memiliki tanggung jawab penuh untuk itu.''

Siwon menarik nafas sejenak, ''Baiklah, kau bekerja hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tapi, pikiranku sebagai suami berbeda denganmu. Aku harap kau tidak merasa bosan tinggal dirumah karena itu salah satu caramu untuk menyenangkanku, suamimu.''

Kyuhyun mulai mengerti dan berpikiran terbuka. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir kalau dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memakmurkan rumah tangganya. Dia bekerja untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan sekaligus menambah pemasukan tapi ternyata pikiran Siwon berbeda. Uang tidak bisa membeli waktu, kebersamaan dan kehangatan keluarga.

''Selama ini, aku selalu berpikir kalau kau orang yang posesif. Tapi aku rasa kau mengaturku hanya untuk kebaikanku. Aku tidak pernah sadar kalau tugas seorang suami bukan hanya bekerja tapi juga melindungi dan mendidik istrinya. Aku sangat malu karena selama ini selalu melanggar laranganmu, maafkan aku Siwon.''

Siwon sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dicintainya mulai menyadari jika sifat keras Siwon padanya hanya untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun. Siwon selalu tahu bertindak, dia juga selalu memikirkan semuanya. Mencurigai orang lain bukan sifatnya tapi Siwon selalu tahu kalau ada orang tidak baik mendekati keluarganya.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Kau tidak salah love, mungkin caraku untuk menunjukan rasa cinta terkadang salah. Aku memang mudah marah, tapi aku tidak tahan terlalu lama berjauhan darimu.''

Kyuhyun membenarkan dalam hati. Dia selalu merasa takut saat Siwon marah, pria itu selalu membuatnya merasa akan kehilangannya dalam satu malam. Tapi kemarahan Siwon tidak berlangsung lama, pada akhirnya Siwon sendiri yang akan datang dan kembali memberikan cinta untuknya.

''Aku sangat mencintaimu, Choi Siwon.''

''Aku lebih mencintaimu, Choi Kyuhyun.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Siang Harinya.**

Siwon keluar dari kantor, Teddy sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam mobil lalu memasang sabuk pengaman, ''Apa kau yakin dia ada di apartemen?'' Tanya Siwon. Teddy yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjawab, ''Menurut mata-mata yang aku pinta mengawasi, pria itu tidak keluar apartemen sejak pagi.''

Siwon tersenyum tapi wajahnya terlihat sudah sangat tidak sabar. Kali ini Jonghyun tidak akan bisa menyangkal lagi, dia sudah dilaporkan karena telah mengganggu privasi keluarga Siwon. Teddy membawa Siwon sampai di depan gedung apartemen Jonghyun. ''Kau siap Teddy?'' Tanya Siwon saat akan keluar. Teddy menunjukan borgol dari dalam kantong jasnya, ''Siap, Sajangnim!''

Siwon dan Teddy keluar, mereka masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen dan langsung menuju apartemen yang Jonghyun sewa. Apartemen itu bukan apartemen kelas atas, mereka bahkan harus menaiki tangga karena apartemen itu tidak difasilitasi lift. Siwon menarik nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu apartemen. Pintu dibuka oleh seorang pelayan, pelayan itu terlihat kaget melihat Siwon dan asistennya.

''Apa Lee Jonghyun ada?'' Tanya Siwon langsung.

''Tuan Lee baru saja keluar.''

Siwon tidak percaya, ''Boleh kami menunggu di dalam?''

''Maaf Tuan, Tuan Lee tidak mengijinkan saya membawa tamu saat beliau tidak ada.'' Tolak pelayan. Siwon saling pandang dengan Teddy, tiba-tiba saja Siwon menerobos masuk. ''Tuan, anda tidak boleh masuk.'' Teriak pelayan tadi.

Siwon masuk, tujuan Siwon adalah kamar tidur Jonghyun. Bisa saja dia meminta orang suruhannya yang waktu itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa meninggalkan bekas, tapi Siwon ingin mengungkap semuanya langsung. Pelayan itu terus meminta Siwon keluar, akhirnya Teddy yang mengurusnya. Siwon masih mencari sesuatu di dalam kamar Jonghyun, ''Dimana kau sembunyikan kejahatanmu.''

Siwon tidak menemukan apapun, Siwon yakin kalau Jonghyun menyembunyikan kejahatan lainnya. Siwon kembali ke ruang tamu, ''Kita pergi, maaf karena aku sudah tidak sopan.'' Ucap Siwon pada pelayan lalu dia keluar bersama Teddy.

Siwon dan Teddy keluar, saat menuruni tangga dia melihat Jonghyun yang menaiki tangga. Jonghyun terlihat ketakutan, dia membalikan badan lalu turun dengan terburu-buru. ''Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Jonghyun!'' Siwon dan Teddy langsung mengejar Jonghyun. Jonghyun terus berlari sampai di lapangan yang berada dibelakang apartemen.

''Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?'' Tanya Jonghyun masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

''Kejahatanmu sudah melebihi batas, sudah waktunya kau di tahan.'' Siwon mendekati Jonghyun, Jonghyun terlihat masih mencoba tenang. ''Kejahatan apa, apa yang membuatmu menuduhku seperti ini? Oh, masih soal kecemburuanmu, demi Tuhan kau laki-laki pencemburu!''

''Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, lebih baik kau mengakui semuanya. Kau merusak mobilku, menulis ancaman dengan menyuruh orang lain. Apa masalahmu denganmu? Kenapa kau mengganggu kehidupan istriku?''

''Apa kau memiliki bukti?'' Tantang Jonghyun.

Siwon mengeluarkan CD dari jasnya, ''Kau ingin aku memutar ini di kantor polisi? Seorang sesang fans sepertimu akan membusuk di penjara.''

Jonghyun terlihat terkejut karena Siwon berhasil menemukan CD berisi dokumentari pribadi Jonghyun tentang Kyuhyun. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, dia selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun dan merekam semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

''Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau akan bicara saat polisi mengintrogasimu?''

Jonghyun langsung melancarkan pukulan, Siwon bisa dengan cepat menghindar. Jonghyun terus menyerang, Siwon akhirnya membalas serangan Jonghyun. Teddy berusaha menolong Siwon, Jonghyun tidak bisa menyerang saat Teddy menyergap tangannya dan memborgolnya.

''Kyuhyun milikku! Kau tidak berhak bersamanya, kau selalu membuatnya menangis. Pria seperti apa kau itu, kau sungguh pria yang tidak pantas untuk Kyuhyun!'' Jonghyun terus mengatai Siwon, Siwon langsung membawa Jonghyun ke kantor polisi.

Jonghyun tidak bisa melakukan penyangkalan, dengan semua bukti, pria itu dinyatakan bersalah. Jonghyun dikenai hukuman karena dengan tanpa ijin merekam dan mendokumentasikan seseorang, mengganggu privasi orang lain, tindak perusakan dan melakukan ancaman. Polisi menyarankan agar Jonghyun diperiksa oleh psikiater, sepertinya pria itu sedikit mengalami kelainan jiwa.

''Akhirnya, akhirnya semuanya berakhir~'' Siwon bernafas lega saat keluar dari kantor polisi. Teddy ikut bahagia melihat pimpinannya, ''Iya Sajangnim, akhirnya semuanya berakhir dengan baik.''

Siwon menepuk bahu Teddy, ''Terima kasih atas semuanya.'' Teddy tersenyum, ''Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya.'' Siwon benar-benar merasa lega, akhirnya dia berhasil mengungkap misteri yang menghantuinya.

''Antar aku pulang, aku tidak sabar bertemu Kyuhyun.''

''Baik, Sajangnim!''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun duduk di taman depan, menunggu Siwon yang memintanya untuk bersiap-siap. Kyuhyun tidak tahu Siwon akan mengajaknya kemana, sepertinya Siwon ingin memberikan kejutan. Seharian hanya diam di rumah membuat Kyuhyun sangat bosan, tapi saat memikirkan kata-kata Siwon semalam, Kyuhyun mulai melupakan rasa bosannya.

Mobil Siwon datang, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Siwon keluar setelah sebelumnya meminta Teddy kembali ke kantor dan mengurus semuanya. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, dia langsung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. ''Kau sudah siap?'' Tanya Siwon saat dekat. Kyuhyun menunjuk tas dan baju hangatnya, ''Kita mau kemana?'' Siwon tidak menjawab, dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya. ''Kejutan.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di dermaga, Kyuhyun sudah tahu kejutan apa yang Siwon maksud. ''Kita sudah sampai, aku ingin menebus janji kita yang gagal waktu itu.'' Siwon melepas sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon lalu mencium pipinya, Siwon balas mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Keduanya turun, Kyuhyun terus Siwon tuntun sampai menaiki kapal pesiar. Cuaca sore hari yang sejuk membuat perasaan keduanya nyaman. Pemandangan matahari tenggelam tinggal satu jam lagi, sebelumnya Siwon membawa Kyuhyun melihat kamar yang terdapat di kapal.

''Ini tempat kita membuat Baby.'' Bisik Siwon sedikit menggoda di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas, ''Pervert!'' Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon. Siwon memainkan rambut Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak pervert, tapi itulah hal yang aku sukai.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Siwon, ''Aku juga suka!''

Setelah menyimpan barang, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun berkeliling. Memperlihatkan semua fasilitas yang terdapat di kapal pesiar miliknya, kapal yang dibelinya cukup lama tapi baru sekarang bisa berlayar. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke lantai dua, tempat mengemudikan kapal. Siwon duduk di depan kendali, Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya sambil menatap hamparan laut biru.

''Kita berangkat!'' Siwon mulai menjalankan kapalnya, entah darimana Siwon belajar mengendarai kapal pesiar yang jelas Siwon memiliki ijin untuk mengendarainya. Kapal mulai meninggalkan dermaga, bersamaan dengan kapal yang berjalan, burung-burung berterbangan seakan mengantar kepergian mereka.

Kyuhyun menyender di lengan Siwon, memeluk lengan kekar Siwon sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Kyuhyun sangat menantikan momen untuk melihat matahari tenggelam, pasti akan semakin menambah keromantisan diantara mereka.

''Kau senang?'' Tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu menganggukan kepala. ''Terima kasih, aku sangat senang.'' Siwon lebih bahagia karena membuat Kyuhyun senang. Siwon berlayar tidak terlalu jauh dari dermaga, bagaimana pun Siwon selalu mengantisipasi hal buruk yang mungkin besok terjadi, terkadang air laut bisa pasang mendadak di pagi hari.

''Ada yang ingin aku katakan.'' Siwon melupakan kemudi, dia menatap serius Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merubah posisi menjadi menghadap Siwon, dia menantikan kata yang ingin Siwon sampaikan. ''Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarkan.''

Siwon memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, membawa tangan Kyuhyun sampai di dadanya. ''Cintaku, aku telah berhasil mencebloskan orang yang selama ini menguntitmu. Siang tadi, dia telah resmi ditahan.''

Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Maksudmu Jonghyun ditahan?'' Kyuhyun masih belum percaya.

''Dengan semua bukti yang ada, sayangnya dia harus mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang dia lakukan.''

''Siwon, apa dia yang merusak mobil?''

Siwon mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun, dia masih sangat kecewa atas apa yang dilakukan pria yang mengaku sebagai temannya. Tapi semua bukti sudah terungkap, pria itu harus mendaptkan ganjaran atas kejahatannya.

''Dia adalah orang yang memerintahkan perusakan dan ancaman. Ditambah tindak penguntitannya, hukuman yang dia terima semakin berat. Kau jangan khawatir, sekarang kau aman dan aku akan selalu menjagamu.'' Siwon menciumi tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai melupakan masalah Jonghyun, dia sudah menganggap jika masalah itu tidak pernah ada. Kyuhyun harus fokus pada hidupnya sendiri, dia harus membahagiakan suaminya. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, hanya mereka dan tidak ada tempat untuk orang lain.

Jonghyun, Heechul bahkan Changmin sekalipun bukan hal yang harus mereka pikirkan. Tidak ada lagi amarah, rasa cemburu, keegoisan ataupun pemaksaan. Semua hal itu tidak akan lagi masuk dan membuat cinta mereka goyah. Dimana pun Siwon berada, disana tempat Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Atas semua yang terjadi, mereka merasa jika cinta mereka semakin kuat.

Malam tiba, langit gelap mulai dihiasi oleh bintang ditambah cahaya bulan yang menambah keindahan langit ciptaan Tuhan. Masih mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing, angin laut yang berhembus dari barat ke timur menerpa kulit mereka yang tidak ditutupi. Hidangan makan malam yang telah disiapkan dengan begitu romantis menanti mereka.

''Kita makan dulu, love.'' Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, dia sudah cukup lapar sekarang. Meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, keduanya duduk sambil masih berpegangan tangan.

Pertama-tama, Siwon menuang wine merah di gelas Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan menuangkan wine juga di gelas Siwon. Saling menyilangkan tangan, keduanya meminum wine dari gelas masing-masing. Mata mereka saling mengunci, menatap bola mata masing-masing dan bicara hanya dengan tatapan.

Menikmati makan malam romantis mereka tepat di bawah rembulan yang semakin menyinari kapal pesiar. Malam semakin larut, malam berjalan dengan cepat ditengah-tengah rasa bahagia mereka. Gelas terakhir mereka untuk mengakhiri makan malam mereka. Siwon memasukan wine ke dalam mulutnya lalu menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumnya, saling berbagi minuman rasa manis sedikit pahit bersama-sama.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **TBC.**

 _ **Next?**_

 _ **''Nyonya Choi tidak bisa makan apapun, kami akan menginfusnya.''**_

 _ **''Aku tidak tahan, lebih baik tidak memilikinya daripada melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.''**_

 _ **''Siwon, jaga ucapanmu. Jika Kyuhyun dengar, dia akan sangat terluka. Semuanya akan berakhir, dia akan sehat kembali.''**_

 _ **''Aku sudah putuskan untuk menikah minggu depan!''**_

 **Udah males memperpanjang kasus Jonghyun, jadi langsung ditahan ajalah kkk~ Tamat di part depan atau masih mau melihat masa-masa calon orangtua? hehehehe Thanks for everything all~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You.**

 **Cross Gender, Romance, Drama, OOC.**

 **Siwon tengah dibakar cemburu, kehadiran teman lamanya menjadi alat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun seolah akan kehilangan dirinya.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 _ **Previous part...**_

 _Malam tiba, langit gelap mulai dihiasi oleh bintang ditambah cahaya bulan yang menambah keindahan langit ciptaan Tuhan. Masih mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing, angin laut yang berhembus dari barat ke timur menerpa kulit mereka yang tidak ditutupi. Hidangan makan malam yang telah disiapkan dengan begitu romantis menanti mereka._

 _''Kita makan dulu, love.'' Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, dia sudah cukup lapar sekarang. Meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, keduanya duduk sambil masih berpegangan tangan._

 _Pertama-tama, Siwon menuang wine merah di gelas Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan menuangkan wine juga di gelas Siwon. Saling menyilangkan tangan, keduanya meminum wine dari gelas masing-masing. Mata mereka saling mengunci, menatap bola mata masing-masing dan bicara hanya dengan tatapan._

 _Menikmati makan malam romantis mereka tepat di bawah rembulan yang semakin menyinari kapal pesiar. Malam semakin larut, malam berjalan dengan cepat ditengah-tengah rasa bahagia mereka. Gelas terakhir mereka untuk mengakhiri makan malam mereka. Siwon memasukan wine ke dalam mulutnya lalu menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumnya, saling berbagi minuman rasa manis sedikit pahit bersama-sama._

 _ **A while later...**_

"Hmmpppp…. Ahhhhh….ohhhhh…." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya meremas seprei. Siwon mulai menggerakan pinggangnya dengan pelan, seakan mencoba membiasakan cengkraman dinding Kyuhyun yang mengapitnya kuat.

"Ahhhh….Ooooohhhhh.. Hmmmmpppp.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

Siwon terus mempercepat permainannya sampai ia merasa dinding milik Kyuhyun yang berkedut lebih mencengkram miliknya.

"Aku…..ahhhhh….. keluaaaarhhhhh…." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya. Tak lama Siwon pun merasa sama, miliknya menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Terlihat napas keduanya tidak beraturan.

 _''SARANGHAE!''_

 _''NADO!''_

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **6 Month Later, Choi's Mansion.**

Kyuhyun asyik melepas pakaiannya sambil menunggu gelembung memenuhi pusaran kolam. Sebelumnya ia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu di ruang steamer, tapi sekarang ia hanya seorang pengangguran yang memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia mulai memanjakan kembali tubuhnya seperti dulu, lagipula ia memiliki kewajiban untuk mempercantik dirinya.

Setelah gelembung memenuhi kolam, perlahan Kyuhyun masuk dan mulai berendam. Tangannya meraih earphone yang tengah memutar lagu favoritenya, menutup mata dan mulai larut menikmati message gelembung dan nyanyian indah. Sesekali ia bernyanyi mengikuti musik yang didengarnya, semakin nyaman karena ia berendam di air hangat.

Pintu terdengar dibuka, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar karena telinganya tersumpat oleh musik keras. Perlahan Siwon mendekati kolam, duduk disisi kolam lalu melepas sebelah earphone yang menempel di telinga kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung terganggu dan menoleh kebelakang, ''SIWON!'' Siwon hanya tersenyum, ''Aku akan membantumu untuk semakin rileks.'' Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, ''Caranya?'' Siwon tidak menjawab, ia meletakan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun lalu memutar tubuh Kyuhyun untuk membelakanginya. Siwon memijat bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut tapi Kyuhyun malah menyipratkan busa padanya, Siwon langsung melotot. ''Apa yang kau lakukan!'' Tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura marah. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kaos Siwon basah, ''Aku ingin bermain air denganmu.''

Siwon membalas menyipratkan busa pada Kyuhyun, sekarang terdapat busa di wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas earphone dan memindahkan Ipad miliknya, hal itu membuat tubuhnya yang penuh busa terlihat jelas. Siwon sampai tergoda karenanya, ''Kau sangat sexy!'' Puji Siwon. Kyuhyun sadar lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar tubuhnya tertutup busa, ''Ayo bermain bersama!'' Dengan jahil Kyuhyun menarik Siwon sampai pria itu jatuh ke dalam kolam.

''Ya!'' Teriak Siwon tapi percuma karena sekarang ia sudah basah kuyup, Kyuhyun tertawa dengan puas. Siwon tidak tinggal diam, ia kembali menyipratkan air busa pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas lalu mereka bermain busa sampai merasa lelah. Siwon sudah tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun, sementara Kyuhyun bersandar di dada bidangnya, hanya menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka.

''Apa kau tidak dingin?'' Tanya Siwon sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai merasa kedinginan. ''Aku mulai merasa kedinginan.'' Kyuhyun menjauh dari dada Siwon, ia menatap Siwon dari depan. Tangan Siwon menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, ''Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini.'' Siwon bangun lalu menuntun Kyuhyun sampai di bawah shower. Menyalakan shower air hangat, keduanya berpelukan dibawah guyuran air.

Siwon melilitkan handuk di tubuh Kyuhyun begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang melilitkan handuk di bagian bawah Siwon. Keduanya keluar sampai di ruang pakaian, saling memilih pakaian lalu memakainya. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Siwon memeluknya lebih erat. Rasanya begitu hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut Kyuhyun, _''Aku mencintaimu.''_ Ucap Siwon, _''Aku juga.''_ Balas Kyuhyun.

Hari baik selalu hadir diantara cinta keduanya yang semakin besar, masalah Jonghyun dan kesalahpahaman soal Heechul telah terselesaikan dengan baik. Kyuhyun sekarang tahu kalau sahabat Siwon tersebut akan segera menikah, walaupun benar jika dulu Heechul sempat menyukai Siwon. Tapi itu dulu, saat Siwon belum menikah. Sekarang tidak ada hal lagi yang akan membuat Kyuhyun meragukan cinta Siwon.

''Malam ini kita akan melakukan apa?'' Tanya Siwon begitu mereka naik ke tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, ''Menonton film.'' Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

''Hmm, film apa love? Apa film horor?''

''Aku suka film romantis.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

''Aku rasa romance horror akan menyenangkan.''

''Baiklah Siwon, apapun itu aku suka.'' Pasrah Kyuhyun, tidak bisa melawan suaminya yang suka mengontrol.

''Apa kau yakin? Jika kita menonton Twillight, bagaimana?''

''Twillight? Kau tidak cocok jadi Vampire, terlalu hitam.'' Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggoda, Siwon tersenyum lalu menunjukan giginya, ''Aku memiliki gigi yang kuat.'' Siwon semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, ''Kalau begitu... Aku akan menggigitmu!'' Siwon semakin dekat lalu menggigit leher putih Kyuhyun.

''AKH!'' Erang Kyuhyun, bukan kesakitan tapi dia merasa geli. Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah berhasil membuat tanda di leher istrinya. Kyuhyun jengkel lalu memukul wajah Siwon dengan bantal berbenuk hati, ''Menyebalkan!''

Tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai menonton film Twillight. Sebenarnya hanya Siwon yang menonton, Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Dia terlihat ketakutan saat ada adegan gigit menggigit, terlihat darah segar keluar dari leher korban yang berhasil digigit. ''Love, ayolah jangan biarkan aku menonton sendiri.'' Siwon menarik-narik selimut Kyuhyun.

''Tidak mau! Aku takut darah, matikan filmnya sekarang juga atau aku akan menangis.'' Ancam Kyuhyun, Siwon menyerah lalu mempouse televisi. ''Jadi, ini yang disebut menonton film romance horror?'' Siwon mengejek, Kyuhyun merebut remote lalu mematikan televisi. ''Ganti filmnya.'' Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Siwon turun lalu menemukan DVD film yang sangat menarik, ''Apa mau film ini?'' Siwon menunjukan DVD film yang berating dewasa, Kyuhyun langsung menolak keras. ''NO!'' Siwon mencari lagi, ia melewatkan beberapa film bergenre drama romantis. Sejujurnya Siwon suka melihat Kyuhyun saat ketakutan.

''Aku menyerah, lebih baik kita tidur.'' Siwon kembali ke tempat tidur lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Kyuhyun juga merasa sudah mengantuk, mematikan lampu tidur lalu ia memeluk balik Siwon. ''Sejujurnya aku suka jadi vampir, vampir yang akan menggigit lehermu.'' Bisik Siwon lalu keduanya berpelukan hangat dan tidur.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **07:30 AM.**

Mereka sarapan di taman belakang, hal yang biasa dilakukan saat cuaca cerah. Siwon sangat menyukai alam, ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun hanya mengurung diri di dalam rumah sementara cuaca sangat cerah. Istrinya itu terlihat semakin pucat jika tidak terkena sinar matahari, kulit putih pucatnya terlihat tidak indah jika terlalu pucat.

''Kau harus sering berjemur, love.'' Ujar Siwon, tangannya memotong pancakes tapi matanya sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya.

Kyuhyun meminum sedikit jus jeruk di gelasnya, ''Aku tidak suka matahari.'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Siwon meletakan pisau diatas meja, ''Bukan masalah kau suka atau tidak, sinar matahari baik untuk kesehatan.'' Siwon mulai lagi dengan sikap dominan yang tidak ingin dibantah. Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengerti tabiat suaminya, ''Baik, aku akan berjemur setiap pagi.'' Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, ''Siwon, aku teringat sesuatu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat tertarik, ''Apa itu love, katakan!'' Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya lalu duduk dengan posisi tegak, ''Aku berjanji akan mengundang karyawan untuk makan di rumah ini, sampai sekarang aku belum mewujudkan itu.'' Sedikit rasa menyesal tersirat di wajahnya.

''Ah, aku ingat. Apa ini soal pesta perpisahan itu? Aku tahu kalau kalian sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa tahun terakhir, kalian pantas untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan.''

''Bukan hanya perpisahan, aku ingin karyawan tahu rumah atasan mereka.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, Siwon membalas senyuman itu, Siwon memang CEO yang tertutup soal kehidupan pribadi. ''Siapkan semua yang kau butuhkan, jika butuh bantuan katakan saja padaku.''

Kyuhyun terlihat senang, ''Aku ingin menghidangkan makanan lezat untuk mereka. Aku tahu kalau mereka rela makan mie dingin saat harus lembur sampai tengah malam. Sedangkan aku, sudah tidur nyenyak di tempat tidur yang hangat.'' Kyuhyun tentu tahu penderitaan anak buahnya.

''Kau sangat tahu membalas budi, aku sangat bangga padamu cintaku.'' Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuan Siwon, ''Aku banyak belajar darimu, suamiku tercinta.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **11:00 AM, ELLE Magazine's Office.**

Beberapa kamera baru saja dimatikan. Para kru saling berterima kasih dan membungkukan badan, ''Terima kasih semuanya, kalian sudah bekerja keras!'' Ucap seorang pria tegap. Para kru saling membalas dan bersalaman sebagai tanda suksesnya pemotretan hari ini. Para kru memang terkenal ramah dan pekerja keras.

Acara pemotretan kali ini berjalan lancar walaupun tanpa kehadiran Shim Changmin selaku pimpinan redaksi. Changmin sebagai pimpinan redaksi majalah fashion tersebut tengah pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk menemui Anna Wintour, pimpinan redaksi di USA sekaligus menyaksikan fashion show Paul Smith.

Model kali ini bukan sembarang model. Model kali ini adalah seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai model _androginy_. Yah, profesi yang mana seorang model memerankan dua peran, yaitu sebagai seorang pria dan wanita. Alasan perusahan memilih tema seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, Changmin ingin lebih menggali jauh sampai dimana dunia fashion berkembang. Hal tabu seperti model androginy menarik untuk diulas.

''Apa yang lebih anda sukai? Menjadi model pria atau perempuan?'' Pertanyaan pertama Yeeun sampaikan, ia bertugas mewawancarai model.

''Saya nyaman melakukan keduanya.'' Jawab Ren, model androginy satu-satunya di Korea Selatan. ''Meski pakaian wanita lebih glamor dan menarik, dalam busana pria saya harus bekerja keras untuk menghadirkan sisi maskulin. Tapi itulah pekerjaan saya, dan saya menikmati keduanya.'' Tambah Ren.

Ren nampak terlihat androginy dalam balutan gaun mini berwarna emas, dilengkapi celana ketat dan sepatu boot hitam mengungkapkan, ''Saat usiaku 15 tahun, saya sudah memutuskan untuk bereksperimen dengan penampilan. Berawal dari melampiaskan rasa kesepian sampai akhirnya saya merasa enjoy dengan pekerjaan ini.''

''Apa pendapat masyarakat mengenai pekerjaan anda? Atau bagaimana dengan orang tua?'' Pertanyaan selanjutnya Yeeun sampaikan.

''Orang tua saya seorang yang demokratis. Awalnya mereka menentang tapi dengan berjalannya waktu mereka bisa menerima. Memang untuk menghadapi masyarakat masalah gender menjadi hal besar. Apa yang saya lakukan mungkin seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan. Tapi saya mencoba menjadi apa yang saya suka dalam hidup ini.''

Wawancara yang dilakukan usai Ren melakukan pemotretan itu berlangsung lancar. Ren memiliki perawakan yang mirip wanita, kulitnya berwarna putih bersinar, dadanya yang sedikit terlihat menonjol jika ia hanya menggunakan kaos tipis serta jakun yang samar. Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah perutnya yang sedikit buncit khas laki-laki.

''Selain berkarir di Korea Selatan, saya dengar anda pernah berjalan diatas catwalk London Fashion Week?''

''Iya, saya pernah melakukan itu tahun lalu. Saat itu saya membawakan pakaian musim dingin rancangan Vivienne Westwood sebagai bagian dari London Fashion Week.''

''Prestasi anda luar biasa. Selain itu, apa ada pengalaman yang menarik selama anda menjalani profesi ini?''

''Menarik dalam hal apa? Saya rasa kata menarik saya gunakan saat saya berhasil melakukan hal baru yang besar. Saya tidak akan pernah lupa saat saya pernah menggunakan karya rancangan desainer Jean Paul Gualtier dan John Galliano. Selain itu saya pernah tampil di majalah Victoria Secret. Dan tentu saja tampil di majalah Elle adalah hal yang menarik dan saya sukai.''

Pemotretan dan wawancara berakhir, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Para karyawan mulai meninggalkan studio menuju ruangan mereka, mereka terlihat lelah namun begitu puas dengan keberhasilan mereka. Beberapa karyawan wanita terus mengeluh karena mereka merasa kalah cantik dari model pria tadi.

Saat masuk ke ruangan, mereka terkejut melihat seseorang yang sudah menunggu di dalam. ''Sajangnim!'' Teriak mereka kompak. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap karyawan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Karyawan langsung bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun, mereka bahkan menangis karena rindu. Kyuhyun ikut sedih dan membalas setiap pelukan karyawan.

Mereka memilih bicara di cafe, kebetulan pemotretan tidak berlangsung lama, mereka memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol. Kyuhyun sangat bangga saat karyawan mengatakan soal proyek baru perusahaan termasuk pemotretan yang berlangsung tadi. Dia juga jadi tahu kalau Changmin tidak ada di Korea, sahabatnya sedang dinas di Amerika Serikat.

Kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu? Jawabannya karena semua urusan pekerjaan, Changmin hanya membicarakan itu dengan Siwon. Siwon sama sekali tidak melibatkan Kyuhyun dalam pembicaraan bisnis. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana perusahaan berjalan dan memberikan dukungan.

''Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengundang kalian semua ke rumahku. Aku ingin menepati janjiku pada kalian, akan ada pesta perpisahan yang diadakan di rumah pribadiku.''

Semua karyawan terlihat bersemangat mendengarnya, ''Be-benarkah itu Sajangnim? Pesta di rumah anda, itu artinya... Akan ada Ceo Choi disana?'' Sunhwa benar-benar gembira. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, ''Tentu saja dia ada disana, tapi kalian harus tahu saat di rumah Siwon adalah suamiku.'' Semua karyawan ikut tertawa dan bisa mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. ''Maksudku, jangan terlalu canggung dengannya.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun. ''Kita akan mengadakannya setelah Changmin kembali.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **03:00 PM, New York City.**

Kondisi Amerika Serikat masih memanas pasca terpilihnya Donald Trump sebagai presiden, banyaknya unjuk rasa yang dilakukan banyak kalangan tidak mempengaruhi jalannya fashion show. Changmin baru saja menyaksikan pergelaran luar biasa yang memperkenalkan karya terbaru dari desainer kondang Paul Smith.

Setelah berpisah dari Anna Wintour, ketua direksi dari majalah Elle di Amerika, Changmin melanjutkan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di negara maju tersebut. Tempat yang Changmin datangi adalah _Staten Island Ferry_. Staten Island Ferry adalah kapal ferry yang berlayar dari Manhattan menuju Staten Island, salah satu wilayah di New York City yang berupa pulau seperti Manhattan.

Changmin ingin mencoba menikmati naik kapal yang sering muncul di film dan drama televisi Amerika, dan naik kapal ini juga populer di kalangan wisatawan. Namun saat ia menginjakan kakinya di atas kapal, kaki Changmin begitu saja mengajaknya untuk duduk disisi kanan. Seakan ada yang pernah memberitahunya untuk duduk disisi itu untuk mendapatkan pemandangan indah.

 _''Aku bertemu dengannya saat mengunjungi Amerika, kami bertemu di Kapal Ferry di Staten Island.''_

Changmin ingat jika Kyuhyun yang memberitahunya, ia juga memberitahu pertemuan pertamanya dengan Siwon. Mengingat itu saja membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut, kenapa ia harus mengingat semua kenangan dengan Kyuhyun lagi? Sahabatnya sudah bahagia, ia juga sudah berjanji pada Siwon untuk melupakan semua tentang Kyuhyun.

''Oeeek!''

Changmin menoleh cepat kesisi kiri saat mendengar suara orang yang terdengar mual, wanita itu menutupi mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Sepertinya orang itu tidak biasa naik kapal, Changmin jadi merasa iba melihatnya. Changmin mengambil minyak angin dari kantong jasnya, menyerahkan itu pada wanita tadi. Wanita itu menoleh pada Changmin lalu menerima pemberian Changmin. Dia membalikan badan dari Changmin, sepertinya ia mencoba membuat area tenggorokan dan dadanya hangat.

Setelah itu Changmin kembali fokus menatap pemandangan dengan sesekali mengambil gambar dengan kamera yang ia bawa. Wanita tadi terlihat sudah merasa lebih baik, ia merasa bingung untuk mengajak Changmin bicara, ia tidak bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik. ''Hmm...'' Dia tidak bisa bicara, Changmin menoleh padanya. ''Apa kau merasa lebih baik?'' Tanya Changmin.

Wanita itu lega karena Changmin tidak mengajaknya bicara bahasa inggris. ''Terima kasih banyak, sekarang aku merasa jauh lebih baik.'' Jawab wanita itu.

''Kau dari Korea? Apa kau sedang sakit?'' Tanya Changmin lagi.

''Iya, aku sedang mencoba traveling seorang diri. Sepertinya aku kurang persiapan, semalam aku terkena masuk angin.''

''Astaga, tidak baik berpergian seorang diri.''

''Kau sendiri, apa datang kesini sendiri?''

''Aku ada pekerjaan disini. Sebelum pulang ke Korea, aku hanya ingin mencoba beberapa tempat populer disini. Oh ya, namaku Shim Changmin.'' Changmin mengajak berkenalan, wanita tadi membalas jabatan tangan Changmin, ''Kim Kibum.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **3 Days Later, 07:00 PM.**

Tidak ada yang meragukan kekuatan finansial seorang Choi Siwon, Ceo yang banyak memiliki bisnis dibidang yang berbeda-beda. Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di Elle Magazine, tempat dimana dulu istrinya bekerja. Tidak heran jika pria 32 tahun itu memiliki rumah mewah yang ditempatinya dengan sang istri. Rumah yang terletak dikawasan elit Gangnam, kawasan yang dikenal metropolis.

Rumah mewahnya sekarang terlihat ramai, tentu karena dirumah itu diadakan sebuah pesta. Pesta yang telah Kyuhyun janjikan sejak lama, pesta perpisahan dengan para karyawan yang dia sayangi. Semua karyawan merasa beruntung karena bisa menginjakan kaki mereka ke dalam, rumah yang mewah dengan semua fasilitas terbaik.

Semua orang menikmati pesta, menikmati jamuan yang tuan rumah suguhkan. Para karyawan tidak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat kemegahan istana Choi tersebut, walaupun tidak semua bagian rumah mereka tempati tetapi semua tertata rapih dan indah. Bukan hanya perabotan mahal, setiap detail aksesoris yang menghiasi rumah terlihat menakjubkan.

''Maaf, mungkin pesta ini bukankah pesta besar. Atau bisa dibilang hanya makan malam bersama tapi aku harap semua orang bisa menikmatinya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada semua karyawan termasuk Changmin. Semua karyawan terlihat bahagia walaupun hanya sekedar makan bersama.

''Tidak Sajangnim, ini lebih dari cukup. Kami merasa diperlakukan dengan baik, kami jadi merasa tidak pantas untuk ini.'' Park Yeeun terlihat sungkan.

''Ini pertama kalinya aku menikmati makanan selezat ini, anda memiliki koki yang sangat hebat.'' Puji Sunhwa, karyawan termuda yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

''Kebetulan keluarga kami memiliki koki hebat yang pandai mengolah makanan. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Chef Lee.'' Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang koki paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan. Koki itu membungkukan badan dan diberi tepuk tangan oleh semua orang.

''Ada yang ingin aku berikan untuk kalian.'' Kyuhyun berdiri lalu meminta seseorang mengambilkan hadiah yang telah dia siapkan. Semua karyawan tentu penasaran, begitupun dengan Changmin.

''Aku dengar kemarin kau ke Amerika Changmin-ah?'' Siwon bertanya pada Changmin.

''Iya, aku menghadiri sebuah fashion show sekaligus bicara dengan kepala editor disana.'' Jawab Changmin, ''Sebenarnya aku mempunyai oleh-oleh untuk kalian, tapi sekarang aku tidak membawanya.''

''Oleh-oleh, apa aku dibelikan oleh-oleh juga? Yah, walaupun sekarang aku tidak lagi bekerja disana.'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

''Aku bilang semua orang termasuk kau.''

Siwon hanya tersenyum, Amerika sudah seperti negara keduanya. Orangtuanya tinggal disana, Kyuhyun juga sering pergi kesana. Kenapa harus meminta oleh-oleh? Siwon kadang tidak mengerti dengan pikiran istrinya. Yah mungkin juga itu sekedar basa-basi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlihat memiliki jarak dengan karyawan maupun Changmin walaupun faktanya dia istri Siwon.

Acara terus berlanjut, semua karyawan sudah mendapatkan hadiah perpisahan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon sendiri tidak tahu kapan Kyuhyun menyiapkan semua hadiah itu, mungkin saat dia merasa bosan tinggal dirumah. Apa istrinya pergi ke mall dan tidak memberitahunya? Apa ini seperti kejutan? Dibalik keceriaan semuanya, Changmin terlihat paling bahagia. Mungkin ada hal yang membuat dirinya begitu bahagia belakangan ini.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **10:30 PM, Bedroom.**

''Jae, expecting her second child.'' Ucap Kyuhyun saat Siwon baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Siwon terlihat terkejut lalu duduk di sofa yang terdapat di kamarnya, sementara Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur. Keduanya saling berpandangan, Siwon dapat merasakan kesedihan dimata istrinya. ''Really, that was fast! Yunho really lucky.''

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, ''We have to follow in Jae's footsteps no matter what. '' Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ''Thats why, I really want a child. Yeah, our child Siwon.'' Siwon tersenyum cerah, ''I understand, let's do our the best okay!''

''Masi...'' Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon memeluknya, mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Siwon tidak pernah merasa kesepian selama ada Kyuhyun disebelahnya tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia selalu merasa sedih jika melihat teman-temannya memiliki anak yang bisa mereka banggakan.

''My love...'' Tangan Siwon meraba sesuatu yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah paha istrinya, ia tersenyum menyadari sesuatu. ''Oh.. This... '' Siwon merasa jika istrinya sudah tidak memakai pembalut, itu artinya...

''Yeah, tonight is our another chance.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Siwon tersenyum semakin lebar, ia memindahkan tangannya sampai menyentuh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun, ''Let's try again!''

''What?''

 _A few minutes later..._

''Are you feeling it, lovely?'' Goda Siwon, mereka mulai melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup mata saat Siwon mempermainkan bagian sensitifnya, ''Thats... Ahhh Siwonnhh..'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa dengan jelas. Siwon semakin bersemangat untuk mempermainkannya, menggoda bagian sensitif itu dengan lidahnya.

''Hh-hurry! Put it in, please! Choi Siwon please, don't tease me!''

''Hmm...'' Siwon suka sekali menggoda.

''Either way, you want to enjot it. Don't you? Please stop and put in Siwon!''

''Wah, you rather feel good. Would't you, love? But...'' Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya, ia menindih Kyuhyun dengan memberikan ciuman panas di bibirnya. Satu tangganya ia gunakan untuk menuntun miliknya, masuk ke dalam tempat yang selalu membuatnya lupa diri. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam ciumannya, Siwon memang selalu membuatnya gila.

''Engghhmm... Cckkk... Ple...aase...''

''Yes, aaahhh... l..ove...''

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dibawah kendalinya. ''Aah, you're so tight Baby~'' Nafas Siwon mulai memburu, Kyuhyun terlihat meremas kuat lengannya sambil menutup mata. Siwon menunduk untuk mencium kening berkeringat istrinya, ''Are you gonna cum? It's okay, you can cum Baby.'' Kyuhyun membuka mata berairnya, menatap Siwon yang masih begitu kuat dan cepat memasuki tempat sensitifnya.

Dengan cepat dan keras, Siwon semakin dalam membenamkan miliknya yang telah sangat keras ke, Kyuhyun menjerit pelan membuat Siwon semakin semangat untuk menghentaknya lebih cepat. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun akan segera mencapai puncak, dan ia sangat ingin merasakan itu.

''Ah.. Siwonnh... A-ku... Tidak...'' Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, dan ia benar-benar mengeluarkan miliknya.

Nafas Kyuhyun menjadi memburu, dengan tidak sadar membusungkan dadanya, membuat Siwon tergoda dan mulai mempermainkan dadanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak kecil menikmati apa yang baru saja terjadi. Siwon menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatanNya.

''Ukkh, lovely~'' Mulut Siwon mendesis pelan merasakan bagaimana miliknya dicengkram oleh milik Kyuhyun. Begitu orgasmenya mereda, Siwon menghentaknya kembali. Dengan cepat miliknya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik sampai Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah.

Siwon merubah posisi membuat Kyuhyun tidur menyamping dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, hal itu mempermudahkan Siwon untuk mengerjainya. ''Kyuhyun, after cumming you're more sensitif than before!''

''Ah.. Shut.. Ah... Shut-up!'' Kyuhyun mendadak marah karena kata-kata Siwon.

Siwon tersentak saat merasakan aliran menyengat mulai muncul, ia bisa merasakan nikmat sampai perutnya yang menegang. Siwon tiba-tiba saja menghentikan gerakannya, Kyuhyun menggerang protes tapi Siwon membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Mereka menikmati ciuman itu sampai rasa geli yang nikmat itu mereda. Siwon sengaja menahan untuk tidak langsung orgasme, ini yang diajarkan oleh dokter peribadinya.

''Demi Tuhan... Aku lelah Siwon.'' Kyuhyun kembali protes.

Siwon kali ini tidak mengabaikannya. Begitu Kyuhyun mendapatkan orgasme keduanya, Siwon bisa merasakan aliran menyengat yang lebih deras dari pada yang sebelumnya.

''KYUHYUN, aku mencintaimu~~'' Siwon menggeram saat merasakan semprotan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, membuat Siwon kewalahan sendiri karenanya.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **A Month Later, 02:00 PM.**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Hari ini aku memiliki janji dengan dokter kandungan pribadiku. Setiap bulan aku memeriksakan kondisiku dan sekarang aku berharap semua kerja kerasku dan Siwon membuahkan hasil. Dokter Park memiliki ruangan yang minimalis dan rapih, semua didominasi warna putih seperti jas yang dipakainya.

''Selamat datang kembali Nyonya Choi, silahkan duduk.'' Dokter wanita duduk di kursinya diikuti olehku yang duduk di depannya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat menggeser mouse dan memeriksa sesuatu dari komputernya. ''Sebelum kita melakukan terapi, apa ada hal yang ingin anda sampaikan?''

Aku menarik nafas pendek, ''Jika aku tidak salah hitung... Sepertinya aku sudah telat tiga minggu.'' Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar, ya Tuhan semoga sekarang saatnya! Dokter Park terlihat tersenyum, beliau membaca laporanku tiga bulan lalu. ''Semuanya dalam kondisi baik, bahkan sangat baik. Sejak tiga bulan terakhir, kondisi anda semakin baik.''

''Mungkin karena aku sudah berhenti bekerja. Aku juga mengikuti semua yang anda perintahkan Dokter.''

Dokter Park merogok sesuatu dari dalam laci meja, ''Anda pasti sudah tahu yang harus dilakukan.'' Dia memberiku wadah kecil, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. ''Toiletnya tepat disebelah kiri ruanganku.'' Ucapnya begitu aku berdiri. Aku berjalan dengan begitu berdebar menuju toilet, ya Tuhan... Semoga hasilnya sesuai harapanku. Aku pernah melakukan hal ini tapi hasilnya selalu negatif, aku terkadang putus asa karena itu.

Saat aku kembali memasuki ruangan Dokter Park, beliau mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk kembali dan menyerahkan sample padanya. Aku menyerahkan wadah kecil itu padanya lalu duduk diam melihat hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan. Dokter Park mencelupkan alat tes kehamilan pada wadah kecil berisi urinku, ya Tuhan... Aku semakin merasa takut.

''Apa hasilnya dok-ter?'' Apa hampir tidak bisa bicara karena ketakutan. Dokter Park menatap padaku dengan senyuman, ''Dua garis, artinya anda hamil.'' Aku hampir meloncat dari kursiku jika saja Dokter tidak mempertingatkan. ''Tenang Nyonya, anda dalam kondisi hamil muda.''

Aku ternganga menghadap Dr. Park , aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Penantiaku, penantiaku dan Siwon akhirnya terjawab. Seorang bayi, bayi kecil yang akan menambah kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Aku tidak percaya, tidak percaya jika aku akan segera melihat bayiku, bayi mungil berwajah malaikat yang berstatus sebagai anakku.

''Nyonya, anda pasti sangat bahagia. Selamat untuk anda dan suami, semua ini berkat kemurahan hati Tuhan.'' Dokter cantik itu memberikan tangannya padaku, aku menjabat tangan Dr. Park dengan penuh haru bahkan aku mulai menangis. ''Dokter, ini mengejutkan sekaligus sangat membahagiakan. Aku... Aku belum merasakan gejala apapun tapi...'' Aku menyentuh perutku sendiri, ''Sudah ada bayi mungil di dalam perutku.''

''Kita bisa melakukan ultrasound. Anda bilang baru telat sekitar tiga minggu, mungkin usia kandungan anda masih begitu awal untuk itu anda belum merasakan apapun. Oh ya, anda bisa menggunakan selimut putih untuk menutupi area bawah.''

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti perintahnya. Sekarang aku berbaring disebuah single bed dengan Dr. Park disebelah kiri siap dengan peralatannya. Sembari duduk, ia memposisikan layar untuk bisa dilihat oleh kami berdua lalu menggeser trackball di kerboard membuat layar itu menyala. Dress peach yang aku kenakan sudah terangkat sampai memperlihatkan perutku, sementara bagian bawahku tertutup oleh selimut.

''Kita mulai.'' Ia mengoleskan sesuatu yang bertekstur sedikit licin namun terasa dingin saat menyentuh area perutku. Dr. Park mengangkat sebuah sebuah alat pemeriksaan lalu menaruhnya perutku, ia terlihat seperti sedang menyetrika perutku.

Aku mulai melihat layar, aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang tergambar disana. Hanya visualisasi berwarna sepia yang mana didominasi warna hitam. Dokter itu terus menggerakan alatnya diatas perutku kemudian tiba-tiba ia berhenti, ''Disana!'' Dokter itu menunjuk sesuatu di layar, aku sampai harus menyipitkan mata untuk bisa melihat jelas.

Dr. Park menghentikan gambar di layar dengan menekan tombol khusus di alat USGnya. Ia menunjukan sebuah titik kecil yang tepat berada ditengah. ''Bayi masih menyerupai titik kecil dengan ukuran panjang sekitar _0,2 cm_.''

''Apa itu Bayiku? Kenapa begitu kecil?'' Ya, titik itu begitu kecil. Sebuah titik yang berada di dalam perutku dan itu adalah bayiku.

Dokter Park hanya tersenyum, ''Karena kehamilan anda masih begitu awal. Terlalu dini juga untuk bisa mendengar detak jantung, menurut perkiraanku kehamilan anda baru memasuki bulan awal.'' Aku merasa lega dan bahagia, sudah dipastikan jika aku benar-benar hamil.

''Embrio mulai berkembang dalam rahim dengan tiga lapisan yang masing-masing akan berkembang menjadi tubuh bayi. Jantung dapat terlihat berdenyut di minggu ke 6 dan semuanya akan terlihat di bulan-bulan selanjutnya.''

Dokter itu memintaku kembali ke ruangannya, ia menulis beberapa resep dikertas putih. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengelus perutku sendiri, tempat dimana bayiku tinggal selama sembilan bulan. Dokter Park memberikan kertas kecil itu, ''Mulai sekarang anda harus mengkonsumsi suplemen _asam folat_ sampai usia 12 minggu dan juga _folic acid_. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa anda lakukan seperti biasa, terlebih anda harus banyak istirahat.''

Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Dokter menggenggam tanganku, ''Anda pasti tahu jika penyebab anda sulit hamil karena anda terlalu sibuk dan lelah, tolong untuk selalu menjaga diri anda dengan baik. Saya sangat senang karena terapi yang kita jalani selama ini membuahkan hasil.''

Aku sangat terharu, ''Terima kasih banyak dokter, aku akan selalu berhati-hati.''

 **Kyuhyun's Pov End.**

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **07:00 PM, Choi's Mansion.**

 **Author's Pov-**

Apa yang harus Kyuhyun katakan untuk mengabarkan berita bahagia itu? Darimana dia harus memulainya, apakah langsung mengatakannya atau memberikan sedikit kejutan dengan membuat Siwon marah lalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Ini tidak terduga, Kyuhyun bahkan belum memikirkan apapun untuk itu. Sekarang yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan adalah memeluk suaminya, saling berbagi kebahagiaan.

Ahjumma Kim membuka pintu utama, asisten rumah tangga senior itu terlihat bingung begitu melihat wajah berseri majikannya. ''Nyonya, apa nyonya baik-baik saja?'' Tanyanya heran, bukan menjawab Kyuhyun malah memeluknya, kebingungannya semakin bertambah besar. ''Ahjumma... Ahjumma... Aku sangat bahagia!'' Kyuhyun terus memeluknya.

''Nyonya, apa ada berita baik?''

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, ia tidak mungkin menjadikan Ahjumma Kim sebagai orang pertama yang diberitahu. Orang pertama yang harus tahu adalah Siwon, suaminya. Kyuhyun mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu berlebihan. ''Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang senang saja.'' Kyuhyun mundur lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ahjumma masih terlihat kebingungan tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedikit melompat kecil lalu duduk perlahan diatas tempat tidur, ''Sayang, kau sedang apa? Apa kau bisa mendengar suara Mommy?'' Kyuhyun mengajak bicara bayinya. Dia belum bisa merasakan apapun namun ikatan batin mulai terbangun diantara keduanya. Melirik jam dinding, ''Sebentar lagi Daddymu pulang.'' Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak kencang.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suara sepatu Siwon terdengar mendekat, buru-buru Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, mengunci kamar mandi dari dalam lalu berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar saat Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, ''Love, kau dimana?'' Panggil Siwon. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menyalakan shower, diluar Siwon bisa mendengar suara air dari luar kamar mandi. ''Oh, kau sedang mandi.'' Siwon menjauhi pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka pakaiannya lalu mandi air hangat, saat menyabuni perutnya dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun berganti pakaian di ruang wardrobe yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kamar mandi dan ruang steamer. Menatap wajahnya di cermin, merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun keluar.

''Siwon.'' Kyuhyun melihat suaminya yang terlentang ditempat tidur, Siwon membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara istrinya. ''Oh sayangku.'' Siwon bangun dari tempat tidur, mendekati Kyuhyun, memeluk pinggangnya lalu mencium pipinya. ''Harumnya kau love~'' Siwon memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma bunga dari sabun yang dipakai istrinya.

''Dan kau bau keringat, keringat si pekerja keras yang aku cinta.'' Puji Kyuhyun, Siwon menyukai apapun pujian istrinya. Tangan Siwon memegang kedua sisi pipi bagian bawah Kyuhyun, matanya menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, matanya turun menatap bibir pink Kyuhyun, dia tergiur untuk menikmati kelembutan dan kemanisannya.

''Jangan sekarang, aku sekarang tidak bisa melakukannya.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon, berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu duduk disana. Siwon mengikutinya lalu duduk disebelahnya, ''Memangnya aku mau melakukan apa? Apa kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?'' Goda Siwon.

''Siwon, hari ini aku bertemu dengan Dr. Park.''

Siwon memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, ''Maaf sayang, seharusnya aku pergi bersamamu.'' Siwon menyesal. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon, ''Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku tahu kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan.'' Kyuhyun memakluminya. ''Lalu, bagaimana... Apa yang dokter katakan?'' Siwon selalu penasaran dan menerima semua hasilnya selagi semuanya baik.

Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya, membawa tasnya sampai di tempat tidur. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya lalu memberikan amplop itu pada Siwon. ''Bukalah.'' Siwon menerimanya, sedikit merobek ujungnya lalu mengeluarkan isinya. ''Love...'' Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya, Kyuhyun menangis sambil berkata, ''Hasilnya positif!'' Siwon sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

''Choi Siwon lihatlah, bayi kita masih seukuran titik kecil. Dokter bilang panjangnya hanya _0,2_ cm, bahkan jantungnya belum berdenyut.'' Kyuhyun menunjukan hasil print out ultrasound. Siwon menatap kertas itu sambil meneteskan airmata, ''Anak kita...'' Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Siwon, ''Iya, anak kita berdua. Akhirnya Siwon, penantian dan usaha kita selama ini terjawab.''

Siwon langsung memeluknya, keduanya sama-sama menangis dalam kebahagiaan. Sudah lama mereka menantikan hal seperti ini, menanti dengan sabar hampir 6 tahun. Bayi kecil, berkulit super halus, semua yang dilakukan bayi itu akan terlihat lucu. Entah ia tertawa, menangis, bersendawa, buang gas atau bahkan membuang kotoran sekalipun. Keduanya tidak sabar, tidak sabar untuk menikmati moment tersebut.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **07:00 AM, Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Alarm berbunyi seperti biasa, aku tahu ini hari libur tapi aku biasa bangun seperti biasa seperti yang selalu ibuku ajarkan. Pagi pertama dengan status baruku, perempuan hamil. Aku hampir melompat bangun jika tidak ingat kalau aku tidak bisa bertingkah ceroboh lagi. Melirik jam, tepat jam 7 pagi. Aku tidak pernah bangun sesegar ini walaupun cuaca di luar buruk, hujan yang kembali mengguyur Seoul.

Melirik suami tampanku membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. ''Selamat pagi, sayangku.'' Aku tersenyum, membelai wajahnya kemudian menciumnya. Aku tahu dia mulai terganggu tapi tidak marah sama sekali. ''Selamat pagi juga, istriku tercinta dan bayiku sayang.'' Dia membalas menciumku mesra lalu mengelus lembut perutku. Aku hampir melayang, itu kata termanis yang pernah aku dengar.

''Aku harus bangun dan olahraga.'' Dia menciumku lagi kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Aku merasa malas untuk turun, aku tetap berbaring di tempatku. Apa yang salah dengan ini, aku memang pemalas yang suka tidur.

''Sayang, apa kau masih mengantuk.'' Pria yang aku cintai itu mencium keningku lalu mencubit pelan pipiku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku, ''Bayi kita tidak ingin bangun, dia masih mengantuk.'' Jawabku beralasan. Dia menggelengkan kepala, ''Baiklah, aku akan mandi sekarang.'' Siwon berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku terkikik lalu mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk di tempat tidur, tumben sekali dia mau mandi sepagi ini? Bahkan di cuaca hujan dan semalam tidak ada yang terjadi, ini mengejutkan. Namun tidak lama aku melihat dia keluar, aku pikir dia hanya menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, bercukur dan... Mengusap kepalanya dengan air?

''Kenapa istriku yang suka tidur?'' Tanya dia menyadari aku menatapnya dengan wajah meleleh, sekarang dia menyisir rambutnya.

''Aku akan mandi.'' Aku sedikit berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, Siwon terdengar menegurku. ''Perhatikan langkahmu, kau tidak sendiri sekarang.'' Sedikit amarah aku dengar dari suaranya, astaga aku lupa.

Setelah kami sama-sama siap, kami sarapan. Ahjumma menyajikan masakan yang lezat, aku makan dengan lahap begitupun dengan Siwon. Semalam aku tidak makan malam begitupun dengan Siwon, kami terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai tertidur setelah banyak menangis.

''Ahjumma, sebentar lagi akan ada anggota keluarga baru dalam keluarga ini.'' Ucap Siwon, aku menatapnya dengan senyum cerah. Ahjumma terlihat tidak mengerti, ''Maksud Tuan apa? Apa akan ada yang tinggal disini? Keluarga Tuan dan Nyonya akan datang?''

Aku angkat bicara, ''Ahjumma... Bukan keluarga seperti itu. Dia adalah seorang bayi, bayi mungil dengan wajah malaikat.''

''Astaga, apa Nyonya hamil?'' Lihat... Sekarang Ahjumma pun terlihat sangat gembira.

''Iya Ahjumma, akhirnya aku bisa memberikan keluarga ini kebahagiaan.'' Aku menggenggam tangan Siwon, saling bertatapan dengannya. ''Kau selalu memberikan kebahagiaan, dan sekarang kebahagiaan yang lebih besar.''

''Tuan, Nyonya, ini berita besar. Saya... Saya sampai tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan kalian. Saya bukan siapa-siapa disini tapi merasa sangat bahagia, apalagi Tuan dan Nyonya. Sungguh, selamat.''

''Tidak Ahjumma, Ahjumma sudah seperti keluarga kami. Tidak ada jarak yang lebar untuk kita disini, kita saling menyayangi dan itu yang terbaik.''

''Nyonya... Terima kasih banyak.''

''Tentu, apa yang Kyuhyun katakan benar. Kita sudah tinggal bersama sejak pertama pindah ke rumah ini, Ahjumma sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kami. Selanjutnya... Aku ingin Ahjumma menyayangi dan ikut menjaga anak kami, kami pasti membutuhkan Ahjumma.''

''Tuan... Tanpa anda minta, saya akan sangat menyayanginya. Sama seperti pengabdian saya pada Tuan dan Nyonya, saya akan memperlakukan anak kalian dengan sangat baik. Tuan dan Nyonya orang yang baik, tidak akan ada orang yang berpaling dari orang sebaik kalian.''

''Terima kasih banyak Ahjumma.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **Myeongdong Street.**

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon ke Myeongdong. Kyuhyun sengaja mendatangi Myeongdong Catedal karena ingin pergi ke cafe milik suaminya, _Twosome Coffee Shop_. Hal yang membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepala, Kyuhyun datang kesana hanya ingin minum kopi. Dia bilang barista yang bekerja di cafe suaminya itu memiliki kopi yang lezat. Jadilah sekarang mereka berada disana.

''Aku rasa kopi buatan Ahjumma tidak kalah lezat.'' Ujar Siwon saat mereka menunggu pesanan, Kyuhyun hanya cemberut mendengarnya. ''Rasanya beda saat kau meminumnya dalam keadaan hamil.'' Siwon tidak mengerti, dia malah lebih suka kopi buatan Ahjumma Kim.

''Tapi Sayang, jangan terlalu sering mengkonsumsi kafein. Jika kau memang ingin, kau bisa mencicip kopiku tanpa harus memesan sendiri. Aku rasa sebelumnya kau tidak menyukai kopi.'' Tentu saja Siwon khawatir.

''Ini keinginan bayimu, bukan aku.'' Jawaban apa itu, Siwon tidak pernah percaya dengan istilah mengidam atau sejenisnya. Tapi jika hal itu bisa membuat istrinya bahagia, Siwon akan menurutinya selagi tidak membahayakan keduanya.

''Setelah ini, kita jalan-jalan ya?''

''Baiklah, terserah padamu sayang.''

Setelah minum kopi walaupun Kyuhyun hanya meminumnya sedikit, mereka jalan-jalan di jalanan Myeongdong yang ramai. Myeongdong terkenal sebagai pusat fashion, kuliner sampai make up. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan toko pakaian yang menjual berbagai macam T-Shirt dan Sweater.

''Siwon, bagaimana kalau kita membeli baju couple? 8 tahun bersama, aku rasa kita tidak pernah memiliki pakaian yang sama.''

''Baju couple?'' Siwon berpikir, dalam pikirannya dia membayangkan dirinya memakai baju bertuliskan 'Her Husband' atau baju yang memiliki gambar dirinya dan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya geli. ''Apa kau yakin? Aku rasa orang yang melihat kita akan langsung tahu kalau kita pasangan.'' Siwon berusaha menolak.

''Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Tenang Siwon, kita hanya akan membeli kaos dengan warna yang sama.''

''Kaos, itu tidak buruk. Tapi Sayang, aku rasa kita bisa membeli _jersey_ tim sepakbola yang sama. Itu terdengar lebih bagus kan?''

''Astaga, apa kita akan memakainya saat jalan-jalan seperti ini? Pakaian itu hanya akan kita pakai saat menonton pertandingan, lagipula butuh banyak biaya untuk menonton pertandingan di luar negeri.''

''Sayang kau terlalu berlebihan. Tidak perlu...''

''Tidak jadi beli.'' Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon, Siwon menghela nafas lalu mengejarnya. ''Sayang, tunggu aku!''

Kyuhyun masih merasa kesal, dia mendiamkan Siwon dan terus berjalan di tempat yang ramai tersebut dan Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sabar. Inilah sifat baru istrinya yang mengejutkan, Siwon tahu kalau istrinya bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah atau tersinggung, dia bahkan orang yang tidak suka berdebat.

''Sayang.'' Siwon menghentikan Kyuhyun dengan menahan tangannya, Kyuhyun diam lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon. ''Sekarang apa?'' Kyuhyun masih marah. Siwon mengelus lengannya lembut, ''Ayo kita beli kaos pasangan itu, sesuai keinginanmu sayang.''

''Kau mau melakukannya karena keinginanku tapi sebenarnya kau tidak ingin, jadi lebih baik tidak usah.''

''Bukan begitu sayang, aku mau melakukannya. Karena kita pasangan, sudah seharusnya kita memiliki...''

''Aku sudah tidak ingin!'' Potong Kyuhyun cepat. Siwon harus bersabar menghadapinya, ''Baiklah, sekarang kau mau kita kemana?'' Siwon bertanya lembut. ''Pulang.'' Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. ''Baiklah, kita pulang.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan istirahat. Siwon hanya memandang punggung istrinya lalu menghela nafas, pria itu berjalan menuju dapur lalu meminta kopi dari Ahjumma. Menunggu kopi, Siwon duduk di bar. Dia terlihat merasa bersalah, kenapa dia harus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun? Siwon tidak suka melihat istrinya seperti sekarang, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

''Tuan, ini kopinya.'' Ahjumma meletakan segelas kopi panas. Siwon menatap Ahjumma, ''Apa orang hamil seperti itu?'' Tanya Siwon membuat wanita paruh baya itu tidak mengerti. ''Apa maksud Tuan, memangnya ada apa dengan Nyonya?''

Siwon menyesap kopinya sebelum menjawab, ''Dia berubah, aku tidak suka melihatnya yang mudah marah seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu sebelumnya.''

Ahjumma mulai mengerti, ''Saya rasa itu karena perubahan hormon, setiap orang hamil berbeda-beda. Mungkin Nyonya hanya sedang dalam kondisi sensitifnya.''

''Aku mengerti dan jujur aku sudah menantikan hal seperti ini sejak lama, yang membuatku sedih, aku tidak suka melihatnya kecewa. Penyebab kecewanya karena aku, itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.''

''Tuan harus tahu, tidak semuanya harus dipenuhi.''

''Apa yang tidak aku penuhi adalah hal yang mudah, tapi aku melakukan kasalahan dengan membuatnya kecewa. Ahjumma, aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan calon bayi kami.''

Ya Tuhan, Ahjumma sampai merasa kasihan. Siwon begitu menyesal, Ahjumma yang tidak tahu penyebabnya saja sampai merasa sedih. ''Memangnya apa yang terjadi Tuan? Apa saya boleh tahu?'' Siwon menatap Ahjumma lalu menceritakan semuanya, ternyata hanya masalah kecil. Hanya karena perasaan Kyuhyun yang terlalu sensitif dan Siwon yang kurang peka untuk menjaga perasaannya.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Kyuhyun masih berbaring di tempat tidur, dia memikirkan yang terjadi tadi. Dia juga merasa tidak enak karena sudah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu, ''Siwon...'' Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Siwon pasti akan melakukan apapun untuknya jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu marah karena hal sekecil itu.

''Aku harus minta maaf!'' Kyuhyun baru akan turun tapi dia merasa kepalanya berputar, Kyuhyun langsung diam. ''Astaga.'' Perutnya juga terasa mual, dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu muntah. Tidak banyak yang dia keluarkan, hanya cairan. ''Oh... God!'' Kyuhyun merasa lelah, dia muntah lebih dari 5 kali tapi tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa.

''Sayang, apa ini karena aku minum kopi?'' Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya sambil berpikir, ''Oh astaga!'' Dia merasa mual lagi, tapi lagi-lagi tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa selain air liur. ''Hiks.'' Kyuhyun menangis karena merasa sedih, tiba-tiba saja dia sedih. Sudah lama dia membayangkan hal seperti ini tapi ternyata hal ini melelahkan.

Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidur, berbaring sambil menutup mata. Tidak lama Siwon masuk, pria itu langsung mendekati tempat tidur, duduk ditepi memandangi istrinya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ''Siwon.'' Kyuhyun merasa menyesal, Siwon mengelus pipinya lembut. ''Tidurlah sayang, kau terlihat lelah.'' Kyuhyun malah memeluknya, ''Maafkan aku, maafkan sikapku tadi Siwon.''

''Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku kurang peka terhadap perasaanmu.''

''Siwon...'' Kyuhyun ingin menangis lagi, Siwon tidak membiarkan itu, dia langsung menciumnya lembut, ''Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis.'' Tegas Siwon. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak menangis, ''Siwon, sepertinya kau benar. Aku tidak boleh mengkonsumsi kafein lagi, itu membuatku muntah.''

Siwon terkejut, ''Sayang, kau sampai muntah? Katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja.'' Siwon meremas lengan Kyuhyun, terlihat dia khawatir. Kyuhyun menenangkannya, ''Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku hanya merasa mual lalu muntah, itu saja. Itu hal yang wajar kan? Dokter Park bilang hal itu bagus, itu artinya horman kehamilan dalam tubuh cukup tinggi untuk mendukung kehamilan dan resiko keguguran semakin kecil.''

''Baiklah sayang tapi kita harus tetap mewaspadai hal itu. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga asupan makanan dan minuman dengan baik, hindari semua yang bisa berdampak buruk. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu dan anak kita dengan baik, oke?!''

''Aku berjanji padamu sayang.''

Siwon kembali menciumnya lembut, hanya menempelkan bibirnya tidak berniat melakukan hal lebih. Jika dia melakukan yang lebih, dia takut tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Kyuhyun sangat menggoda, semua yang ada pada dirinya dapat menggetarkan tubuhnya hanya dalam beberapa menit. Siwon tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, dia mencoba menghindari hal yang bisa mempengaruhi kandungan istrinya.

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

Satu bulan berlalu setelah Kyuhyun dinyatakan hamil. Banyak perubahan pada diri dan hidupnya, selama hal itu baik, Kyuhyun selalu menikmati setiap perubahan itu. Ini pengalaman pertama, pertama baginya dan Siwon. Tidak ada gambaran atau hal yang bisa dia tebak selanjutnya, semua hal yang terjadi begitu baru dan menakjubkan. Setiap dia menatap tubuhnya sendiri, rasanya berbeda walaupun belum ada perubahan yang nampak secara fisik (seperti perut membesar).

Fluktuasi horman dalam tubuhnya cukup mempengaruhi dirinya, perubahan emosi yang cepat dan mendadak terkadang membuatnya seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Kadang dia berpikir, dulu aku tidak seperti ini? Yah, Kyuhyun tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan mengeluh. Dia melakukan semua dengan baik, baik itu pekerjaan maupun tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Tapi sekarang dia seakan sulit mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, banyak hal yang membuatnya heran sendiri.

''Jangan pakai dasi warna hitam, coba yang lebih cerah.'' Komentar Kyuhyun saat Siwon tengah bersiap-siap, Siwon menatap heran istrinya. ''Love, aku akan pergi ke rumah duka, apa bagus jika aku memakai dasi yang berwarna?'' Yah, kemarin orangtua temannya meninggal dan dia harus datang untuk memberikan pernghormatan terakhir.

''Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu serba hitam, kulitmu sudah cukup hitam Choi Siwon-shhi.''

Siwon melangkah dua langkah lebih dekat, ''Aku tahu kalau aku tidak putih tapi jika aku pergi dengan memakai dasi berwarna, orang-orang akan menganggap kalau aku tidak berduka, itu akan sangat menggangguku.''

Kyuhyun jadi marah, ''Apa bedanya dengan orang-orang yang datang kesana hanya untuk makan gratis. Aku tahu banyak orang yang menjual airmata agar bisa makan gratis di rumah duka, mereka bahkan tidak mengenal keluarga yang kehilangan itu.''

''Itu hal yang berbeda. Aku datang sebagai kerabat dan sudah sepantasnya aku menunjukan bela sungkawa, ayolah mengerti cintaku.'' Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

''Tapi...'' Dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena Siwon tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya tapi ucapan Siwon benar. Tapi dia sangat suka melihat suaminya memakai pakaian berwarna, pernah di meminta Siwon memakai stelan berwarna merah muda untuk bekerja.

''Tapi apa? Tidak ada negosiais untuk ini. Aku pergi dulu, kita akan bicara lagi nanti.'' Siwon memeluk dan mencium pipinya lalu keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus berpikir. ''Aku suka dasi ini.'' Dia mengambil dasi berwarna ungu muda, sejak malam dia membayangkan suaminya memakai dasi itu.

Setelah Siwon pulang, Siwon langsung membersihkan diri, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun komplen karena dia tidak wangi. Sejujurnya di rumah duka, dia minum walaupun tidak banyak, hanya untuk menghormati temannya. Tapi hal itu diketahui Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mencium bau alkohol dari mulut suaminya.

''Kau minum? Bukankah sudah berjanji untuk tidak minum?'' Kyuhyun sudah memasang wajah curiga. Siwon mencoba mencari alasan dengan tidak berbohong, ''Iya aku minum. Hanya dua teguk untuk menghormati temanku. Percayalah, ini yang terakhir.''

Kyuhyun sangat kesal, ''Kalau begitu jangan tidur di tempat tidur, kau kan tahu kebiasaanku. Jika kau ada disebelahku, aku tidak bisa tidak memelukmu. Jika aku mencium bau alkohol, kau berarti menyakitiku.''

''Sayang, menyakiti bagaimana? Bau ini akan segera hilang, aku akan banyak minum dan makan buah. Ayolah, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memelukmu.''

''Tidak Choi Siwon! Keputusanku tidak bisa dirubah. Tolong mengerti aku, aku sudah merasa tersiksa. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak atau makan dengan baik, semua harus aku tanggung demi anak kita. Dan kau hanya memikirkan dirimu, aku kecewa Siwon, sangat kecewa!'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, Siwon sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun menangis di ruang menonton, dia tidak ingin seperti ini tapi kondisi yang memaksanya. Dia merasa bersalah telah bersikap egois, tapi dia juga ingin Siwon lebih memikirkan dirinya. Apa susahnya menahan diri untuk tidak minum, apa susahnya menolak dengan halus pada temannya, apa susahnya tidur terpisah hanya untuk semalam? Hanya satu malam sementara Kyuhyun harus merasakan semuanya dalam 9 bulan.

''Sayang, mungkin kau akan sangat mirip dengannya karena Mommy membenci Daddymu. Benci dengan sikapnya, dia tidak mengerti perasaan Mommy.'' Kyuhyun terus menangis, Ahjumma mendekatinya lalu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas sofa. ''Nyonya.''

Kyuhyun menatap Ahjumma yang berada di depannya, ''Ahjumma, aku bersikap berlebihan lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.'' Adu Kyuhyun, Ahjumma sudah bisa membayangkan yang terjadi.

''Wajar jika Nyonya tidak bisa mengendalikannya, ini yang pertama dan paling istimewa. Tapi Nyonya harus tahu, sebesar apapun rasa cinta atau kasih sayang Tuan untuk Nyonya, Tuan tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti apa yang Nyonya rasakan. Semua hal ini hanya akan dimengerti oleh orang yang mengalaminya, pria tidak akan pernah mengerti.''

''Dia bisa mengerti dengan tidak membantahku. Apa sulitnya itu Ahjumma?''

''Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Nyonya dan bayi Nyonya adalah hidup dan dunianya. Di luar dunia itu, Tuan juga memiliki dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang juga harus Nyonya pahami.''

''Tapi dia minum Ahjumma! Bagaimana bisa dia minum sementara dia akan tidur dengan istrinya yang sensitif. Aku tidak ingin membatasi dunianya tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatku kesal.''

''Aku hamil. Sudah 6 tahun kami menunggu ini. Dia berjanji akan menuruti semua yang aku inginkan, tapi dia selalu menghianati kepercayaanku.''

''Nyonya, tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Itulah laki-laki terkadang mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri, mereka...''

''Aku tidak ingin membahasnya atau aku akan mual dan kembali tidak berhenti muntah.'' Jujur Kyuhyun tidak bisa tertekan. Ahjumma melihat Siwon datang, Ahjumma memilih meninggalkan suami istri itu untuk bicara. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, pura-pura menonton televisi.

''Love, maafkan aku.'' Siwon duduk disebelahnya, Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikannya. ''Love... Aku janji tidak akan minum atau melakukan apa yang tidak kau suka. Aku akan berusaha, berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu lagi.''

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pendek, akhirnya dia berani menatap Siwon. ''Aku sangat egois dan terlalu menuntut, percayalah jika aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk mengikuti semua yang aku inginkan.''

''Itu tidak masalah, aku suka saat kau mengaturku. Aku suka Kyuhyun yang posesif, hal yang selalu aku lakukan padamu.''

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, rasanya sekarang posisi sudah berubah. Namun senyuman itu menghilang, wajahnya memucat dan mulai menutup mulutnya. Ulu hatinya terasa sakit, dan dia merasa mual. ''Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?'' Baru saja Siwon selesai bertanya, Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya. Pergi terburu ke kamar mandi, dan muntah.

''Oh, sayangku.'' Siwon langsung memijat tengkuknya, dia merasa sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ahjumma melihat dari pintu lalu buru-buru menyiapkan air hangat. Setelah rasa mualnya berkurang, Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan dengan menyesap teh hangat yang Ahjumma buat untuknya.

''Ini semakin buruk, apa yang Nyonya keluarkan jika Nyonya tidak makan apapun sejak siang?'' Ucap Ahjumma khawatir, Siwon menatap pada wanita paruh baya itu. ''Tidak makan sejak siang? Apa-apaan ini Kyuhyun.'' Siwon jadi marah.

''Aku tidak bisa makan, perutku tidak lapar bahkan akan terasa sakit dan mual jika aku makan. Tolong, jangan marahi aku Siwon.''

Siwon tidak mungkin marah, Kyuhyun terlihat pucat dan tak berdaya. Siwon memeluknya, dia sangat merasa bersalah karena bertengkar disaat kondisi istrinya yang semakin buruk. ''Ini pasti menyiksamu, tolong maafkan suami bodohmu.'' Bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa sedih lalu menangis, ''Jangan bicara begitu, kau suami luar biasa. Aku sangat mencintaimu Siwon.''

 **-Like I'm Gonna Lose You-**

 **TBC.**

 **Errr, ini mah ceritanya hanya di dramatis. Aslinya ga tau deh orang hamil kaya apa orang nikah aja belum hehehe**

 **Happy Birthday Choi Kyuuhyun hehehe Langgeng sama Presdir Choi ya, Baby!**

 **Friday, 170203.**


End file.
